Gundam Build Fighters Try Alpha
by soulreapern
Summary: Seven years after the World tournament comes a mysterious new fighter stronger than Sei and the Meijin that no one know about but Mirai will Naruto's secret remain save.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to lastnamikazekazer for giving me the story, and I going to change some things I don't own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

Seven years have passed since Iori Set and Aria von Reiji Asuna won the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship Tournament. The Gunpla Battle Championship is now run by Yajima trading. With new rules and new battle modes the game's became even more popular.

Not many knew this, but there is a person that has a skill that surpassed even Iori Sei at building gunpla as well as battling. He didn't participate in any tournaments, because he found them too troublesome. But even so he travels the world to battle the world strongest gunpla battler. The rumour said that he even defeated the 3rd Meijin Kawaguchi. Meijin after the battle offered him to become the 4th, but he declined. When ask why, all he said that it will be too troublesome and too much responsibility. Every sweat dropped at his answer, but he just left lazily and waving as he left.

About his appearance, nobody knows what he looks like because he always hide himself under a black cloak. His face was covered by a mask with narrow slits as eyes (Kiri hunternin mask, Haku's). When ask about his name, he told that hat called him Ghost. Ghost wanted to battle Iori Sei, but never managed to find him. That's why now we see him back at Iori Sei's native city, to search for him.

Ghost's real identity is Naruto Uzumaki. A genius at building Gunpla and a Gundam junkie. Oh, and he is also worships ramen no human alive, claimed that it is a food of Gods. Naruto's idol is none other than Setsuna F. Seiei from Gundam 00. Naruto decided that he has enough of traveling and decided that he will find Iori Sei later. With that he walked to a random direction to explore the city better.

Somewhere in the city

One boy was surround by 3 guys, two of them were on the ground and one still standing though, they all feels nervous while the boy held himself confidently.

"Grahh!" shouted the only standing guy and aiming his fist at the young boy. The boy smirked put down his luggage that was on his shoulder and punch the air causing his opponent to stop in his track. Then he began to show off his fighting skills by kicking and punching the air. His opponent drops to his butt nervously after witness what the boy capable of.

"S-so strong" stuttered the guy that fell to his butt. The boy approached him and bowed his body down a little.

"Hey, you" asked the boy."Do you know this girl on this photo?" as he showed the guy the photo of younger him, who wears a training gi hugging and hugging a girl with red-autumn hair and wearing a sundress. They both have a bright smile."I need to know where she is."

"S-She is a hottie" said the guy in front of him while blushing madly."Is she your girlfriend?"

"That's not what I asked" replied the boy." I asked do you know where she is"

"I-I might've seen her" mumbled the guy.

"Where!?" asked the red head hearing that.

"I don't know!"

"You said you saw her!"

"D-don't get mad" said the guy frightening and covered himself.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked a new voice. It was the voice of the policeman.

"This guy suddenly-" said the boy, but he was cut off as the guy on the ground crawled to the two guys on the ground

"H-help me! He is gonna kill me!" exclaimed the guy in panic.

"W-what!?" shouted the boy in surprise and panic. The police sirens were heard, surrounding by the area.

"Would explain what is going on?" asked one policeman and approached the boy. The new voice was heard behind him.

"Oh, ototo! Here you are. I should have deduced that you won't be able to find your way to my house" bluffed Naruto dramatically, like a pro actor.

The red head boy blinked in surprise and was about to open his mouth to ask, but the blond shook his head and the red head understood immediately.

Naruto approaches the policeman and said.  
"Forgive my ototo, he sometimes can be very obnoxious. He always solves the problems through violence. Though don't misunderstand, he is a good boy. Just forgive him this time".

The policeman looked back at the red head boy and the boy nodded his head rapidly with a nervous grin. The policeman sighed and then turned to the boy said.  
"Alright, I will forgive you this time. But there won't be next time. Thank your brother for that. Alright, I am off now"

With that all the police force left the location. The three guys on the ground immediately stood up and runaway ASAP. When they all left, the boy turned to the blond guy and said with a grin.  
"Thank you for saving me"

"No problem, kid" replied Naruto waving his hand dismissingly. "Though try to not get in trouble anymore"

The red head nodded his head and asked, while showing the blond guy the same picture he showed the bully.  
"Do you see this girl anywhere? I need to find her"

Naruto looked at the picture for some minutes then muttered"Whoa! This girl is a real looker". Then he coughed when noticed the boy look at him and answered "No, I didn't see her. But if she really lives in this city, then maybe she is at school at this time"

The red head boy widen in realization.  
"Oh, yeah! What is the name of the school?"

"If I am not mistake then it's called Seiho Academy. Oh, I need to go there to register as well" replied Naruto after thinking for a while.

The red head blinked and smiled widely.  
"Really? I need to go there as well. Let's go there together? What do you say?"

"I don't mind. Let's go then... But before we go, I want to know one thing" asked Naruto then pointing at the boy and continue "I want to know your name. I am Naruto, by the way. Uzumaki Naruto"

The red head blinked and punch himself lightly as he forgot to introduce himself.  
"Forgive my rudeness, Naruto-san. I am Sekai. Kamiki Sekai. Nice to meet you". Sekai then proceed to shake hands with Naruto.

Naruto accepts the handshake and reply.  
"Nice to meet you too, Sekai-kun. Now, I believe we should hurry. Oh, one more question". Sekai waiting for the question to be ask."Who is that girl in the photo to you, Sekai-kun?"

"Oh, that? That is my neechan. She is probably the same age as you. Her name is Kamiki Mirai. Isn't she pretty, ne?" answered Sekai and looked to Naruto with a wide proud smirk.

"Well, I can't deny that. Anyway, let's go"

With that they both move to the direction of Seiho Academy.

Seiho Academy

All the students gathered at the hall of the school to celebrate the first place, that Kosaka Yuuma managed to get in Artistic Gunpla Contest.

"I have great news for our school" said the principal." At the Artistic Gunpla Contest, which was held yesterday, a model made by our second year student, Kosaka Yuuma, received glorious Grand Prix". After the announcement,the students began to cheers loudly.

"Please, come to the stage, Kosaka" said the principal proudly. The boy with short blue hair wearing glasses walked up the stage. The cheers became louder the moment Yuuma walked to the stage.

"Kosaka!"

"Kosaka-kun~"

"Yuuma!"

Yuuma bowed down his head as he received the praises from the students.  
Though in the mix of the crowd there is still a blond girl who stayed quite the while time. She looked at Yuuma and thought 'Yuuma-kun'

Flashback

"Why you don't want to join Gunpla Battle Club" asked the girl as she pressed her back to the tree and look at Yuuma.

Yuuma looked at the sky and replied solemnly.  
"I simply lost interest in Gunpla Battle, senpai. Please, find someone else to join the club. Because I won't battle anymore"

End Flashback

The blond haired girl was walking down the school hall, but she stopped because there was a student waiting for her. Just looking at him, she already felt really annoyed.

"Miyaga-senpai" the girl greeted the student in front of her.

"Isn't Kosaka amazing?" asked Miyaga." As the president of the Plastic Model Club, I am very proud to have such junior.

"I guess" replied the girl and was about to walk away, but the hand on her shoulder stop her.

"Hoshino, when are you gonna forget about Gunpla Battle Club?" asked Miyaga. "Because one of our students won the World Tournament, the club is still allowed to exist. But that was 7 years ago, it's a glory of the past, in fact as of this year you're the only member left"

"That's because your club stole all our members!" retort Hoshino in anger.

"That's not very nice. We gain members because we win contests, while your Gunpla Battle club couldn't even manage to pass the first round" said Miyaga and adjusting his glasses. "Besides Gunpla Battle didn't make sense in the first place. You fight with the model that you put do much effort in it and it will be ruined if you lose, the while idea is a contradiction. Originally, the right and proper paths of plastic modeling was to enjoy the building process and seeker perfection of your work. Hoshino, I have great respect for you as a Gunpla builder. You're welcome to our club anytime"

"No, thanks. I want to play Gunpla Battle" declined Hoshino and began to walk away.

"Fumina Hoshino...you're pushing yourself too hard. But that stubbornness is also one of your charms" said Miyaga adjusting his glasses.

Hoshino shivered at the praise from the creepy guy and muttered  
"Damn that Praying Mantis Man! Everything that comes out of his mouth is so creepy". With that she walked away.

School Hall

Everyone looked at Naruto and Sekai as they walked pass the hall. They are currently searching for the teacher's office. When they finally found it, they opened the door.  
"I am sorry for my lateness"

Though the teacher seems to talk about something with Hoshino. They turned to look at Naruto and Sekai.

"I am a new transfer student. Kamiki Sekai, desu" said Sekai with a smile while saluting.

"I would like to register as the student of this academy. I am Uzumaki Naruto" introduced Naruto while waving his hand to greet them.

"A transfer student? I wasn't told about something like that?" wondered the teacher in surprise.

Sekai scratched his head nervously and replied.  
"Actually I should be here a month ago. But because of my training, I couldn't come sooner". He turned to the teacher and asked "So in which class I should be?"

"Wait a minute. I will ask the head teacher" said the teacher and took a paper and a pen. "What's your name again?"

"Kamiki Sekai, desu"

"And your grade?"

"Second year"

"Kamiki Sekai...second year" repeated the teacher. He stood up to leave but turn to Sekai and said"Wait here. I will be back" then he turned to Naruto and said "You too, Uzumaki-san. I will bring the documents for you to register". And just that he left.

"Thank you!" both of them said at the same time. After he left Sekai and Naruto were silent for a while before Sekai decided to ask the girl that was still presence there.

"You're the student of this school, right?" asked Sekai turning to Hoshino.

Hoshino turned to him smiling and raised her hand for him to shake while introducing. "I am Fumina Hoshino, the third year student here. Nice to meet you, new guy". Then she turned to Naruto and greeted him as well"Nice to meet you too, senpai"

"Senpai?" wondered Naruto.

"Well, you are obviously older than me, so I assumed that you will be in the 4th grade" explained Hoshino raising her eyebrows.

"W-well, maybe you are right. Nice to meet you then, Fumina-chan" Naruto greeted her.

"Is there a karate club here, senpai?" asked Sekai.

"Karate club? No" replied Hoshino in surprise at the question.

"How about judo or kendo club?"

"None. There aren't any martial clubs in our school"

"Well, that's a shame. I would of like to join kendo club" sighed Naruto heavily.

"Eh?! Then which club should I join?!" exclaimed Sekai freaking out.

Hoshino thinks for a while and an idea came to her. She looked Sekai and Naruto then asked  
"Hey, do you two like Gunpla?"

At her question, Naruto's eyes turned to stats and he nodded his head rapidly, which caused Hoshino to feel amuse at his expression. Though Sekai's question nearly made her slammed her body to the ground.

"Eh? Gunpla?... What is that?"

Both Hoshino and Naruto blinked for a while then said exclaimed together.

"You don't know what Gunpla is? Where have you been living? In a rock"

"Gunpla is short for Gundam plastic model. You don't know" explained Naruto looking at Sekai.

Sekai just shook his head with a dumbfound look. Hoshino began to freak out.  
"Unbelivable! There is a boy that never heard of Gunpla"

Naruto shook his head dramatically and exclaimed.  
"Never expect that my kohai will be so far behind the civilization. But we will correct that". Then Naruto turned to Hoshino and proposed" Fumina-chan, we need to show this guy the wonders of Gunpla Battle and quickly"

"Yes, sir" Hoshino turned to Naruto and saluted jokingly. With that she began to drag Sekai with her, Naruto following them behind. While he was been dragged, Sekai shouted.  
"Oy, you two didn't explain to me anything about this Gun-something. I didn't even agreed!"

But Hoshino just ignored him and dragged him to the club with a smile on her face. Just as they left, the teacher entered the room with documents, while looking at the paper in his hand

"Kamiki Sekai, second year, class B". Then he looked up and was surprised."Huh? Where'd he go? And Uzumaki-san as well"

Gunpla Battle Club room

Sekai looked around the club room in interested, while Naruto approached the  
cupboard full of Gunplas and looked at the cup with Iori Sei's and Reiji's name on it.

"So...what are we gonna do here, senpai" asked Sekai looking at Hoshino.

"Why? Gunpla Battling of course". Then she took out a GM Gunpla and put it in front of Sekai while said"This is a Gunpla. With this we are gonna battle"

Sekai's eyes shine looking at the Gunpla, then he immediately rushed to the door to escape.  
"The heck?! I thought you said we are gonna do a battle, but you just showed me a toy!"

Naruto and Hoshino managed to restrain him and tied him to a chair. Naruto has enough of his struggling and bonk Sekai to the head.  
"Baka! She isn't even done explaining and you already freaks out. Just let her finished then decide!"

Hoshino looked grateful at Naruto and turned to Sekai and said.  
"Now I will continue the explanation. First we activate the battlefield". Hoshino activate the battlefield and the system said "Gunpla Battle simulation mode, startup. Battle damage level set to C". After the field is activate. "Please set your GP base". "Now we need to set the GP that contain the Gunpla and fighter data". After the GP base was set. "Begin the Plavsky particle dispersal".  
And just that the entire battlefield glowed blue and filled with Plavsky particles. Sekai looked up at the sight in awe, it was the first time he saw anything like that. Naruto glanced at Sekai's expression with an amused smirk.

"Isn't it beautiful?! You will be surprised at what these particles could do" said Hoshino with a smile. Suddenly, the battlefield changes to a desert after the glow. "Field 2: Desert".

"And now the field become like this, after the particles dispersal. Here is where we will battle. Isn't it just super awesome" asked Naruto to Sekai with stars in his eyes, like a child that just got a candy. Sekai just nodded his head slowly, he couldn't believe his eyes, the sight he is seeing is nearly like in reality.

"Finally, you set your Gunpla on GP base and now you can start the battle" explained Hoshino and set her GM Cardigan Gunpla on GP base. The GP base scanned her Gunpla and the head of the Gunpla glowed and where Hoshino stood transformed to a pilot cabin.

"Battle start"

"Hoshino Fumina. Powered GM Cardigan, here I go" said Hoshino with a smile and launch her Gunpla to the battlefield.

GM Cardigan flew up which surprised Sekai greatly. "Woah! It can fly".

"With this console, you can control your Gunpla freely" explained Hoshino and moving the spheres in her hands.

GM Cardigan continues to fly and even turned around to show off. "It really like it's alive". Suddenly, Hoshino detected a signal in front of her and zoom in to show a Zaku Gunpla on the screen.

"This is an enemy Gunpla set up by simulation mode" explained Naruto.

Suddenly Zaku took out his gun and fired at Hoshino, which caused her to dodge. "Woah! It can even fire a beam!".

GM Cardigan flew closer to it. "That's not all the weapons you can use though. For example...something like this" said Hoshino and opened the sphere and chooses a beam sword. GM Cardigan took out a beam sword from its shoulder and cleaved Zaku in half destroying it. Hoshino deactivated the system and then turned to Sekai and said "This is a Gunpla Battle. Do you want to try?"

Sekai nodded his head rapidly with stars in his eyes, which caused Naruto to smirk satisfyingly. Hoshino then turn to Naruto and said "Senpai, why don't you join us?! I'd like to see your skills in Gunpla battle".

Naruto blinked then replied "Um, sure. Just let me get my Gunpla". With that Naruto opened his bag that he carried with himself. He looked thoughtful in the bag and then decided. He took out a Gunpla and Hoshino gasped at how perfectly it was made. It was Susanowo, only it has a tattered cloak with a hood.

"Sugoi! This Gunpla is yours, senpai?" Naruto just nodded proudly."What a masterpiece! If you could make such an awesome Gunpla why didn't you participate in any contests?" asked Hoshino curiosly holding Susanowo in her hand.

"Nah! It will be too troublesome" replied Naruto lazily with a wave of his hand. Hoshino sweat dropped at his answer. She decided to create Sekai a GP base.

Meanwhile Sekai looked around the cupboard and tried to find a suitable Gunpla for himself. So far, he didn't like anything. He noticed the cup, pick it to read and noticed there is a hatch bellow he opened it and noticed a Dom Gunpla in it.

"Sekai-kun, did you choose your Gunpla?" asked Hoshino approaching him. Sekai turned to her and replied " Yes, I pick this one". Hoshino looked at it and replied "Oh, Zeon's Dom good choice. Though, I never noticed there is this model in my club".

Scene change

Naruto and Hoshino told Sekai everything about basic control of Gunpla and Sekai surprisingly is very good at handling his Gunpla. Sekai was so excite that he forget about the range of the battlefield. His Dom skip out of the battlefield and was about to fall to the ground. Sekai and Hoshino seeing that leap at the Gunpla at the same time to reach. Sekai managed to get it.

The result was amusing though. Hoshino is lying a top of Sekai, while they looked at each other in surprise. Hoshino forgot about their condition and asked "How is the Gunpla?". She then looked down at Gunpla in Sekai's hand and sighs in relief. Suddenly, she looked at their position and immediately separates herself with a blush on her cheeks. They immediately turned away from each other then Hoshino mutters loudly while fidgeting. "When out of bounds, the Gunpla will stop moving".

"I...I understand" replied Sekai sheepishly rubbing his head.

All the while, Naruto looks on at the scene in amusement. Suddenly, he felt a presence at the door and notice someone was there.

"What...What the heck are you two doing?" asked Miyaga with a twitch in his eye.

After the explanation

"I see... So it was just an accident. I am relieved" said Miyaga. Then he looked at Sekai and Naruto and asked "So are you two new members? The red head seems don't have any experience at battling or building Gunpla. Hoshino, do you really think to enter the Gunpla Battle Championship with this amateur?"

"Is that a problem?" asked Hoshino.

"You'll only embarrass yourself" replied Miyaga casually.

"You just came out of nowhere and began to insult Sekai-kun. Who the heck are you?" asked Naruto with narrow eyes.

"Me? I am Daiki Miyaga, the president of Plastic Model Club. You better be respectful to your betters" answered Miyaga and crossing his hands arrogantly.

"Such arrogance. But can you backup your words, Mantis-teme?" said Naruto with a smirk that caused Miyaga to gain a tick marks at the nickname.

"You have a big mouth. Alright, I will take both you and that boy on. I know a thing about Gunpla battle" replied Miyaga with confidence.

"Wait! Sekai-kun has just started battling today" complained Hoshino.

"There are only 2 months before the regional qualifiers. You don't have time to be so laid back" replied Miyaga. Hoshino looked worried, so Naruto turned to her and said.  
"Don't worry, Fumina-chan. I and Sekai will be fine"

Plastic Model Club

The members of the club were building their models, suddenly one of them rushed in and exclaimed.  
"Oy, our president is gonna battle with members from the Gunpla Battle Club!"

All of them were surprised. One blue haired boy wearing glasses also heard and stopped his action and said "Huh?"

Back to Gunpla Battle Club

Outside to room, one old man walked to the window and saw the battlefield glows. "A Gunpla Battle huh?". It's beena while since he saw a Gunpla Battle in that club so he decided to stay to observe.

In the club room, the battle is already started. Miyaga's Gunpla was a green Enact, though Naruto called it Mr. Mantis Enact. The Enact was firing at Dom, but Susanowo intercept and used his katanas to deflect the beam.

"That Gunpla certainly is a good build. It's not a surprise that you are the president of your club" said Naruto while still deflecting the shots.

"It's nothing. My club members could make something far greater than this" replied Miyaga and took out the beam sword and charge at Susanowo. It was force to retreat back as Dom shot a bazooka. Enact then float up and began to fire missiles from his knees at Dom.  
Dom couldn't dodge in time and was shot by the Enact.

Hoshino saw that and exclaimed worriedly.  
"Sekai-kun!"

"Is that the best that you two can do? Of it's true then you won't stand a chance at a real battle. Oh and before I forget, the student council considers to shut down the Gunpla Battle Club" said Miyaga

"What, Shut down?" repeat Hoshino in surprise.

"Yes, you will be shut down because your battling ability is inferior to a member of Plastic models club" said Miyaga with a grin

Naruto turned to her and said  
"Don't worry Fumina-chan. That won't happen, because we won't lose". Then He turned to Sekai and said "Oy, Sekai stop holding back. Show me your real power!"

Sekai looked at Naruto surprise at first then smirk.  
"Ryokai!"

Dom threw away his sword and stood in a kempo stance.

Miyaga saw that Dom had thrown his weapon away and charge forward with his guntlet. "What can you do without a weapon?"

Sekai closed his eyes to concentrate and catch the blade with his knuckle and palm. The blade slowly began to crack. Sekai closed his eyes in concent ration again. Then slowly pull his fist behind.  
"Jigen Haoh Ryu: Seiken-Zuki"

Dom punched Enact with such force that it even destroyed his spinning shield. The punch was so powerful it send the Enact crashing and even cause it to lose his arms. The Enact was completely immobile.

Hoshino and the old man outside looking at Sekai in awe. Naruto just smirk satisfyingly though.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a shot aim right at Dom's chest destroying it in instant. Hoshino gasped in horror and surprised. The system just informed them that the new player has joined them.

Naruto looked at the top of the mountain in front of him and saw there was a Gunpla the holding a sniper. Kosaka Yuuma had joined to the battle with his own creation, Lighting Gundam.

Susanowo immediately charge at Lightning with great speed.  
'Fast!' thought everyone presence.

Lightning tried to snipe at Susanowo, but it was no use it was too fast to keep up. Susanowo had reached the Lightning and was about to slash it. Suddenly, there was an explosion where Dom was shot down, out of it a new Gunpla appeared. Everybody was surprise at its appearance

"It's a..." muttered Hoshino in surprise

"That machine... No mistake here. It's a Build Burning Gundam!" finished Ral-san outside the room.

"This is my Gunpla's true form!" exclaimed Sekai with a smirk and charge at Lightning.

Susanowo and Build Burning was about to finish off Lightning when two huge hands slammed down at the battlefield caused the battle to be abort. Everybody was surprised at that. Sekai looked back at to whom those hands belong and widen his eyes  
"Neechan?!"

Kamiki Mirai was the one that put her hands on the battlefield and interred in it.  
"Sekai, why are you here? You supposed to meet the teacher at the office"

"Oh, I forget about that" exclaimed Sekai scratching his head, completely forget about the teacher.

Mirai then turned to Naruto and smiled  
"You are coming with us too, Naruto-kun"

Naruto blinked in surprise and then again. After thinking for a minute he decided to ask, though nervously.  
"Ano... Why do you act so familiar with me? Did I know you?"

A/N: Phantom Susanowo is not Naruto's real Gunpla. It is just a test models that he recently created. Review so I'd know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunpla Battle Club

Everyone in the room was looking at Naruto and Mirai with different expressions on their faces.

Yuuma has a lovestruck when looking at Mirai, but when turning to Naruto he glares daggers and wonders what kind of relationship did they have. Miyaga is on the same plate as Yuuma.

Hoshino looked at them both curiously and is really interest to know about their relationship. The only one that decided to ask was Sekai.

"Nee-chan? You knew Naruto-senpai? Where?"

Mirai turned to her ototo and smiled while respond.  
"Yes, you could say that. But it seems he forgot since it's been 2 years ago"

Naruto was thinking really hard with his eyes narrowing like a fox. When he heard Mirai said that they met two years ago, he began to wave his hand rapidly.  
"Wait, wait, wait!... You said that you knew me and we met two years ago. Could you remind me where it was?"

Mirai turned to Naruto and replied  
"Ok, Naruto-kun, I will remind you about our meeting". She then put her finger to the side of her chin cutely, the made Yuuma and Miyaga crazy. "It was 2 years ago, in Kyoto, when I was still learning to be a model. It was pretty late back then. I walked down the street after the shopping and decided to go to the park to buy some ice cream. When I reached there, I saw you sleeping on the stone bench, but your stomach was making a hungry sound. So I decided to wake you up and offered something to eat. But your appearance was really strange back then, you wore a black cloak with a white mask..."

Naruto's eyes slowly began to widen as he began to recall those memories. Then he began to pale as his identity as Ghost was discovered by this girl. He began to wave his hand to stop her from continuing.  
"Ah! Yeah, I remember now. Then you bought me a bowl of ramen and we talked for a while until I need to go. We even introduced ourselves to each other. And I promised that we will meet again"

Naruto then scratched his head in embarrassment then looked to Mirai and said.  
"I am sorry for forgetting you, Mirai-san. Even though, I promised you. It's just I was concentrated too much on building new Gunplas. I have a habit when concentrating too much on something then something will be forgotten"

Mirai smiled gently at him and replied  
"There is nothing to forgive, Naruto-kun. Besides you are here now, which means your promise to me was fulfilled"

Naruto smiled gratefully at her. All the while, Yuuma and Miyaga glare daggers at Naruto. Hoshino smiling brightly at their reunion. Sekai looked at his sister then turned to Naruto and repeat the process.

"We need to go back to teacher's office right now, Naruto-kun, Sekai. Let's go!" said Mirai with a smile and caught both of their hand and began to drag then away. Naruto and Sekai opened their eyes widely in surprise and struggle to free themselves. Everybody sweat dropped at the sight in front of them.

When they left Yuuma remembered that Naruto had forgotten his Gunpla on the battlefield. He picked it up to inspect it and widen his eyes at how perfect this Gunpla was made. This Gunpla could compare to the models made by Iori Sei. Yuuma put it back to the battlefield and thought  
'If you have such ability to build Gunpla, why haven't I heard of you? If there is such a prodigy why nobody knows about you? Who are you really, Uzumaki Naruto?!'

Time skip  
After Sekai and Naruto were registered to their respective class.

Sekai was in the same class as Yuuma, while Naruto was in the same class as Mirai. The moment the girls saw Naruto, they immediately exclaimed how cute he is. When the teacher said to introduce themselves, of course Sekai said his hobby was to practice his kempo, Jigen Haoh ryuu. About Naruto, he said that his hobby was to search for an ultimate receipt of ramen, which caused the class to sweat drop because when he mentioned that his eyes were burning with determination, and of course building new Gunplas. Sekai was sent to seat near Yuuma, while Naruto was sent to seat behind Mirai. The funny part is the moment the lesson started they both fell asleep.

After the lesson

Naruto was still napping, looking like a sleeping fox that caused all the girls to coo at his cuteness. Suddenly, he felt someone is shaking him, so he rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them. In front of him stood none other than Kamiki Mirai with a smile on her face.  
"What are you doing Naruto-kun? You shouldn't fall asleep during a lesson"

"Well, it's not my fault that it was boring" complained Naruto. Mirai snickers at his reply.

"It is lunchtime now, so I'd like for you to come with me. Well, if it's ok with you" said Mirai.

Naruto scratched his head and replied.  
"Well... Ok. But I actually don't have anything with me"

"Don't worry, I am going to share with you my bento. But first we need to go to Sekai's class to deliver his bento. He forgot it to bring it with him" said Mirai.

"Ok, let's go then" said Naruto and stood up with Mirai to walk away. The girls in class muttered 'good luck' to her while the males glared daggers at Naruto with gritted teeth and tears running down their cheeks in jealousy.

Sekai's class

Hoshino decided to go to Sekai's class and invite him to have a lunch. When she went there, she saw that he was napping. So she shook him to wake up and offered to have lunch with her and to discuss about their future plans. His classmates stated how lucky it is fir a newbie to have the attention of such a pretty girl like Hoshino-senpai. Some even joked to join the Gunpla Battle Club to be closer to her. Sekai agreed and turned to his bag to search for his bento. But he couldn't find it and began to freak out.

"Ahh! Where is my bento? What is going? It should be here"

Suddenly, the door opened and Mirai walked in.  
"Excuse me"

The moment she walked in the air changed and become...more radiant?. The comment was heard from the whole class.

"She is so beautiful!"

"She's Kamiki from high school, an amateur model"

"I've seen her in a magazine"

"But why is she here though?"

Mirai approached the freaked out Sekai and gave him his bento. "Here. You forgot your bento, Sekai. You are so careless"

Sekai eyes shining at seeing his bento he accepted it and shouted.  
"Arigato, neechan!"

After hearing the comment, the whole class exclaimed in surprise.  
"Neechan?!"

"Just how lucky is this newbie? First is Hoshino-senpai and now he has a super hot sister. Darn it!" exclaimed his jealous male classmates.

Mirai turned to the door and said  
"And how long are going to stand behind that door, huh, Naruto-kun?"

Hoshino and Sekai heard that and turned to Mirai and Sekai asked.  
"What? Naruto-senpai is here too"

Mirai turned to Sekai and replied with a smile."Yeah, I invite him to have lunch with me". She then turned to the door and said "Step in, Naruto-kun. Nobody is gonna hurt you here"

After she said that, the door opened to reveal a tall boy with spiky blond here. He has three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. The girls in class immediately think that he is super cute.

"It's not that, Mirai-san. I just think that to walk in a foreign class will too troublesome" said Naruto and approaching Mirai with his hands in his pockets.

"Ok, now that we are all here, let's go out to have lunch" said Mirai with a smile and clapped her hand.

Outside

After having lunch, Hoshino told Mirai that Sekai enjoyed Gunpla battling and decided to join the club.

"So Sekai enjoyed playing Gunpla battle eh?" asked Mirai. She and Hoshino were sitting near each to talk. Naruto has gone to buy them something to drink while Sekai was napping at the other bench.

"I am Fumina Hoshino, the president of the club. Mirai-san, I will take good care of your brother" said Hoshino.

"I'd appreciate that. But it will be difficult. Sekai is crude, careless, simple-mind, hot-headed, gluttonous and disorganized" replied Mirai and looking ahead. Hoshino smiled awkwardly then turned to the sleeping figure of Sekai and said "But he is straightforward. Even though, I met him only yesterday I could say that"

Mirai looked at Hoshino then smiled and said "Thank you". She then takes Hoshino's hand in her own with both hands and said "I am putting Sekai in your hands now, Hoshino-san"

Hoshino sweat dropped and said  
"Somehow I found myself really responsible". Then she looked ahead and saw Naruto is approaching them with their drinks. She turned to Mirai and asked curiously. "Ne, Mirai-san?". Mirai turned to Hoshino to listen what she'd ask. "What is your plan with Naruto-senpai? I mean from just watching you interact with him, I could say you like him"

Mirai blushed a little at her deduction and replied "Uhm...well. It's true that I like him. But how can I tell him that when he is so thickhead". Mirai sighed knowing how clueless Naruto is when it comes to affection. All he cared about is ramen and building Gunpla. A truly Gunpla maniac.

Hoshino blinked and scratched her head and tried to advice something  
"Well...maybe you could invite him to a date"

Mirai shook her head and said  
"That won't work. Naruto never been in a date and don't know how to act on one. But still thank for the advice, Hoshino-san"

Mirai blinked and suddenly an idea came to her mind. "Oh, yeah! How could I forget? Even if Naruto-kun is clueless about affections. He is still a ramen freak and will do anything for a perfect ramen. I need to just find the most delicious receipt and made him that ramen. After that I could command him as I please. Hohohoho~". Mirai after the statement, began to laugh like an ojou-sama, raising her palm just below her chin.

Hoshino felt pity for Naruto, while Naruto suddenly felt shivers down his spine, he wondered what kind of disaster will fall upon him.

Time skip

Miyaga and a girl with glasses walked down the hall to their club room.

"President, are you really going to do that?" asked the girl with glasses.

"Of course". He glanced behind from his shoulder and continued. "I don't have the option not to". When they reached the club room, Miyaga opened the door and exclaimed. "Kosaka-kun!"

Yuuma heard that Miyaga called him and stopped working on his Gunpla and turned his attention to Miyaga.

"President"

"I'd like to ask you a favor" said Miyaga with a smirk.

Yuuma looked at him questionably but still listen to what he want to say.

Time skip

Gunpla Battle Club

After classes, Hoshino and Sekai went to the club to wait for Naruto. Naruto had been asked to come to teacher's office for some unknown business. When they went in, they saw that Ral-san was already there. So they sat in their seats and waiting for Naruto.

Ral saw that the same boy that remind him of Reiji has come and said. He was reading a magazine.  
"Oh! You are the boy from yesterday. So you joined the Battle Club?! Welcome aboard!"

Sekai blinked in surprise and turned to Hoshino and asked  
"Senpai, who is he?"

"He is Ral-san. He is not actually from our school...but we asked him to be our special coach" answered Hoshino while Ral-san step forward with a serious face.

"I am Ral. Nice to meet you" introduced Ral.

"I am Kamiki Sekai. Nice to meet you too" Sekai greeted him back with a smile.

"So where is your third member of the club?" asked Ral.

"Oh, you mean Naruto-senpai?!" replied Hoshino and Ral nodded his head. "He will come later. He has some business need to take care in teacher's office. Why do you ask?"

Ral reached for his pocket and took a Gunpla from it. It was Naruto's Gunpla, that has forgotten because he was dragged away by Mirai. His Phantom Susanowo. "He forgot his Gunpla. I'd like to give him back". Then he began to raise the Gunpla to inspect it." This Gunpla is extremely well made. I've seen the work of Sei-kun and I could say that this Gunpla could easily compare to his. And judging from the battle yesterday, I'd say he is a really skilled fighter as well. It's rare to see a Gunpla fighter that has both amazing battling skills as well as building skills. I just wonder if Naruto-kun has such skill. Why he never participate in any contest or championship?"

Sekai and Hoshino looked at each other then made a face and turned to Ral and answered.  
"We also asked him that question, but his answer was 'it was so troublesome' "

Ral-san blinked for a minute then started to laugh loudly.  
"Gyhaahaha! Interesting! This Naruto-kun is certainly interesting"

Sekai and Hoshino looked at each other with a question mark on their head and shrugged their shoulders dismissingly.

Sekai then stood up and looked at the battle corner. There was no one there so Sekai decided to ask.  
"Senpai, except for us and Naruto-senpai, are there any members left?"

Hoshino put her elbow in the table and put her chin on her palm and replied  
"None. Well, at first there is Yuu-kun in our club but he decided to join Plamo Club. It's a relief that Naruto-senpai has joined us. With 3 members we can participate in a tournament"

"Yuu-kun? You mean Kosaka Yuuma? Why did he suddenly leave the club, senpai?" asked Sekai curiosly remembered Yuuma's skill in sniping.

Hoshino looked down sadly and replied.  
"I don't know why he left. When I asked him why he left he just said that he is not interested in Gunpla Battle anymore. Of course, I know it's not true. But Yuu-kun just deny that"

Sekai then turned to Hoshino and said  
"Maybe he experienced something really horrible in the past that involved Gunpla Battle. But even so I think, he should overcome that fear, no matter what it was, and moved forward. At least that's what my shishio teached me". After he said that, Sekai scratched his head with a grin.

"I think it is a wonderful advice. But even if Yuu-kun doesn't want to battle anymore, we still have Naruto-senpai. I don't doubt, that with him in our team we will win a World Championship, but first we need to pass the regional tournament" said Hoshino with a grin.

"Yosh! Then we will win the regional, then the Championship". Then Sekai remembered something and decided to ask. "Senpai, who was that praying mantis man, which tried to disband our club?"

Hoshino snickers hearing that Sekai also called Miyaga the same nickname she called him. "So you agree with me as well, Sekai-kun?"

"Yes, I do. I do" said Sekai and nodded his head rapidly, they didn't notice that Miyaga was standing at the door and gripped it in irritation.

"Who is a mantis?!"

Sekai and Hoshino looked up and saw Miyaga was there. "Miyaga-senpai?!"  
One more person step in the room, which surprise Hoshino. "The council president, why..."

"As the president of the council, I have something to say to Gunpla Battle Club" said the council president and revealed them the information.

After hearing it, Sekai and Hoshino, as well as Ral-san began to freak out.

"What?! The Plamo Club is absorbing the Gunpla Battle Club?" exclaimed Hoshino in shock and surprise.

"People always said that we had two of the same club. So we decided to combine-" informed the council president while looking at his paper in his hand. All the while, Miyaga was standing next to the president with a smug face. Hoshino heard that and narrowed her eyes in anger and shouted "No! I rejected the decision!"

"But right now, the Battle Club couldn't even enter the championship-"retort the the president, but what cut off by someone.

"And who said we couldn't enter? With me here, we have 3 members. That is enough to enter the championship" said Naruto walked in the room catching everyone's attention. Then he turned to Sekai and Hoshino and said "Sorry that I couldn't come sooner. It's just that a teacher need my phone number and address".

"Naruto-senpai!" exclaimed Sekai with a smile. Hoshino also smile at his appearance.

"Even so that's still doesn't mean that the council will change the decision. You need to convince the council, that this club is certainly need" said the council president.

Naruto smirked and replied.  
"Oh, I understand now. You want us to prove the usefulness, right? Then we will prove it in a battle against Plamo Club. You could gather as many members you need. If we win then you left the club be, but if we lost then we will agree with you decision". He then turned to Miyaga and said "So what will you say, Kamikiri-teme?"

Miyaga gained a tick mark at Naruto's comment and replied angrily  
"Ok, I accept to the term, newbie. You will regret that decision soon enough"

Naruto looked at him smugly and replied  
"I've never regret anything in my life, so you know, Kamikiri-teme"

Miyaga gritted his teeth in anger and being called a mantis constantly, while Sekai and Hoshino was giggling.  
"Just stop calling me a mantis already! By the way, your opponents tomorrow won't be easy. It will consist of me, vice president of Plamo Club, Eri Shinoda and..."

And just that Yuuma step in the room with uncertain look.

Hoshino looked at him solemnly and muttered "Yuu-kun". While Sekai just narrowed his eyes at Yuuma. Yuuma turned away from their gaze.

Naruto looked at Yuuma and exclaimed  
"Oh, so Sniper boy will also participate as well? That will certainly be interesting. Can't wait for tomorrow"

Time skip

When the president and the other two left, Naruto sat to the chair and said  
"Don't worry guys. No matter what we will win tomorrow"

Hoshino was still upset because Yuuma will be her opponent tomorrow and didn't reply.

"Yes, no matter what we will win" said Sekai with determination.

Suddenly, Ral decided to approach Naruto with Phantom Susanowo in his hand.  
"So you are that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked and replied  
"Yes, I am Naruto. Who are you?"

"I am Ral. You forgot your Gunpla in the morning. So, here" said Ral and gave him Phantom Susanowo.

Naruto accepted it, looking at it then put it on the table and said  
"I'd like to contribute something for the club. So I will leave my Phantom Susanowo here, for the club. I have a super idea about my new Gunpla, so just accept it"

"Then I will accept it. Except from Build Burning of Sei-kun, there was not many well made Gunpla here" replied Ral and stood up to put Phantom Susanowo in the cupboard.

"So what kind of Gunpla you will built for tomorrow battle?" asked Sekai curiosly.

Naruto smirked mysteriously and said  
"Everything will be revealed tomorrow"

Time skip  
Next day

Naruto has finally finished his Gunpla He knew that he couldn't sleep now, so he drink 2 cup of cofee and rushed outside. But on the way to the school, he met an injured dog and couldn't leave him there. He looked down at the puppy that was whimpering in his hands and said

"Don't worry, little guy, everything will be ok"

And so he carried the dog and run to the direction of a vet clinic

Gunpla Battle Club

Everybody was there, except Naruto. Sekai and Hoshino were waiting for Naruto, but it seems he won't appear anytime soon.

"So how long are we gonna wait? Just start the battle already. He may not even come, so let's fight, only you two" said Miyaga tired of waiting. He just wanted to show that the Gunpla Battle Club is not need.

"Wait a minute, please, Miyaga-senpai! I am sure that Naruto-senpai will come. He maybe has some problem on the way. Because I know he won't abandon is like that" plead Hoshino.

"I am sorry, Hoshino-san, but the battle need to start now. I don't have much time after all" said the council president, while Miyaga smirked. "But if during the battle, Naruto-san appeared then he will still be allowed to enter the battlefield"

Sekai turned to Hoshino and nodded with determined eyes.  
"Let's do this, senpai! I don't have a doubt that Naruto-senpai will appear, so we will wait for him on the battlefield. Let's prove to him, that even 3 vs 2, we will still not lose to them!"

Hoshino saw Sekai's determine expression and nodded  
"Yes, even with the two of us we will still win this battle"

Scene change

"Gunpla Battle combat mode, startup. Model damage level, set to B"

"Please set your GP base". After the fighters set the GP base, the field began to emanate with particles. "Beginning Plavsky particles dispersal". After the glow died down, a battlefield appeared. "Field 9: Canyon. Please set your Gunpla"

Hoshino set her Powered GM Cardigan to GP base. The GP base scanned her Gunpla and its head glowing. "Hoshino Fumina, Powered GM Cardigan, here I go". With that she launched her Gunpla to the battlefield.

Sekai doing the same as Hoshino. When he set Build Burning on GP base, it scanned it and then the Gunpla's eyes glowed. "Kamiki Sekai, let's go!". Sekai also laughed his Gunpla to the battlefield.

After Sekai launched his Gunpla, Hoshino immediately contact him via the screen. "Sekai-kun, come with me"

"Yes"

GM Cardigan and Build Burning were hiding behind some mountain. Hoshino began to explain why they are doing this. "Yuu-kun is specialized in sniping. So far I've only know one person, which could avoid his shot. It is Naruto-senpai, but he is not with us right now, so we need to hide here. Be careful or else he will take you out. Here, is the plan of our action"

With Plamo Club

The Plamo club were located at a top of a canyon. They are waiting for their opponents to make their move.

"Guess, they won't come out. They probably afraid of Kosaka-kun's sniping skill" said Miyaga. Eri decided to contact him via the screen and said "President, I will create an opening for you". With that she flew up high, Miyaga was about to stop her but was late. "I am here, Battle Club"

Hoshino saw that and sweat dropped. "What's wrong with that Hobby Hizack. Is it kidding around?". GM Cardigan raised its rifle and shot at Hizack, destroying it instantly. Miyaga opened his mouth and eyes at shock.

"I've lost, Presedident" said Eri through the screen while fidgeting.

"That was reckless, Eri-kun" exclaimed Miyaga.

"I am very sorry" She said and punch her head lightly and stuck her tongue out.

"The Battle Club has defeated one machine. They are even now" said Ral watching the battle intently.

"With this the odds are-". Hoshino couldn't finish her comment as a beam shot right at her rifle, destroying it.  
She began to retreat while comment. "Pinpoint at the expose part. So that's Yuu-kun's Gunpla power"

"That's Kosaka-kun for you. Now cover me" said Miyaga contacting him through the screen. With that his Enact flew away, trying to lure Hoshino out for Yuuma to snipe.

GM Cardigan was shooting him from its gattling gun that was hidden in the wrist of her Gunpla. The Enact flew around to avoid the shots. But while doing so it still fired from its gun aiming at the boulder that was above GM Cardigan. Hoshino was forced to jump high in the air to escape. But that was what Miyaga want. Yuuma has already lock on her and was about to snipe. He was interrupt by a shout from behind though

"I found you!" exclaimed Sekai and punched at Lightning, caused it to junped back to dodge.

"You!" In front of him was none other than Build Burning. Build Burning charged at Lightning with its fist cocked back. "This is a payback for the last time!". Build Burning kicked Lightning, but Lightning used its left hand to deflect it.

Meanwhile, Hoshino was overpowering Miyaga with her weapons. She shot rapidly from her gattling gun in the left hand and the gun in the right. They were all so caught up in battle that they never noticed a figure walked in and joined the battle with a new Gunpla.

"Kosaka-kun, cover me!" exclaimed Miyaga in panic.

"That's not possible because Sekai-kun is keeping him busy now" said Hoshino with a smirk that caused Miyaga to grit his teeth in frustration.

Build Burning keep close to Lightning not letting him used his rifle. Lightning was forced to retreat and flew back, but Build Burning still pursuit him. Lightning shoot at Build Burning from it auto-gun on the both sides of its head, but Build Burning still managed to avoid it. Build Burning punched forward with such force that caused the wind to blow harshly.

"Why are you trying to ruin senpai's dream? Aren't you childhood friends?" asked Sekai and continue his assault on Lightning.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" yelled Yuuma in frustration while continued to guard against Sekai's assault.

Miyaga understood that he is on the tight rope now and decided to call for his trump card. He retreat to the ground and stall time for it to arrive.

Suddenly, there was something on the sky that catches everyone's attention. Ral noticed what it was and muttered "No way. It's a heavy mobile armor from Gundam 00. Agrissa". Enact flew up and combined with Agrissa

"Adding a mobile armor to the battle. Isn't it against the rule of a championship" complained Hoshino.

"But we are not at the championship. I will use everything to win, Hoshino-kun" said Miyaga with a smirk. With that he charged forward and managed to lure Hoshino to his plasma field. Hoshino screamed in agony for her Gunpla.

Sekai saw that and turned to GM Cardigan and shouted out  
"Senpai!"

Yuuma just looked away solemnly.

Unknown to any of them, there is one more Gunpla on the battlefield. It looked on from the distance for a while.

'Yare, yare! Who would have thought that Kamakiri-teme will play this dirty. It's time I interfered' thought none other than Naruto Uzumaki. With that he began to fly to where Hoshino located.

Miyaga was laughing loudly at his soon to be victory. Suddenly, there was a shot behind him that struck right at Agrissa destroying it.

Everybody wondered who did that and turned to the direction of the shot. There they saw a new Gunpla. Its appearance is that a mix of the Exia Gundam and Wing Gundam. It has a GN Sword in its right hand. Its eyes were glowing green. Everybody looked at the machine in awe at just how magnificent it was made. Then they heard a familiar voice  
"Yo! Sorry for my lateness. But I am here now so everything will be ok!"

"Naruto-senpai!" exclaimed both Sekai and Hoshino in happiness while Yuuma and Miyaga looked at him in shock.

A/N: Naruto's Gunpla named Wing Exia and is on youtube look for Tirgrillo or search for Wing Exia and you will find him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

Everyone was looking silently at the new Gunpla. Miyaga has managed to jump off Agrissa in time to not be caught in the explosion.

Yuuma was looking at the Gunpla in awe and jealousy. It was a masterpiece rival of Iori Sei. Also there is this indescribable desire to fight against that Gunpla. He clutched his knuckles in anger and thought to himself.

'Why? Why just looking at Gunpla made me want to battle so much?'

Hoshino looked at the Gunpla in amazement and thought.  
'This...is Naruto-senpai's new Gunpla. The combination of Gundam Exia made by Celestial Being and the Wing Gundam, one of the most powerful Gundams from the series. Sugoi!'

Sekai can't help but clutching his fist tightly at Naruto's Gunpla while thought  
'This Gunpla... I could feel it. Naruto-senpai's fighting spirit...his strength. I can't help, but want to test by Build Burning against it'

Miyaga sweat nervously looking at the Gunpla.  
'What the heck is that Gunpla? My radar couldn't detect him from such distance?"

"Gundam Wing Exia, Naruto Uzumaki, is here" said Naruto with a smirk. He then turned to Miyaga and said "I wouldn't of interfered in this battle if you are play fair. Now it's time for punishment, Kamakiri-teme!"

With that Wing Exia charged at Enact, but was forced to fall back as a beam passed in front of him. Wing Exia looked down and spots Lightning with a raising rifle.

"Don't interfere, Sniper-boy. If you want to battle me so much, then just wait for your turn" said Naruto through Yuuma's screen. Then he took off at the Enact.

Miyaga was shooting from his rifle at Wing Exia, but it managed to dodge swiftly. Wing Exia activates his GN-Sword and slashed at the Enact. Miyaga was confident that the attack won't reach him, because Wing Exia was not in range for close combat. Imagine his surprise, when the rifle in his hand was suddenly cut in half. Miyaga threw his rifle away.

Everybody was surprise at what just happened, the only one that was not surprised was Naruto. He was smirk satisfyingly.

"H-how the heck did you go that? I was not in the range of your sword!" demand Miyaga.

"The sword on Wing Exia hand is not just a normal GN-Sword like Exia's. It's called GN-Mirage Sword for a reason, you know?" replied Naruto.

"GN-Mirage Sword?" repeated Hoshino. "I never heard of anything like that before". She then turned to Ral and asked "What about you, Ral-san? Do you know any weapon like that?"

Ral shook his head then replied "No, I also haven't seen anything like this before. It is obviously Naruto-kun's own creation based on his knowledge of Gundam series"

Miyaga was scared shitless, but he couldn't allow to lose in front of the council president, so he pulled out both his beam saber and a sonic knife and charged at Wing Exia.

Naruto waited for him to come closer and began to deflect his strike with his GN-Mirage Sword. The moment Miyaga opened himself, Naruto slashed at his mid-section and split it in half, thus destroying Miyaga's Enact.

"Wing Exia, Naruto Uzumaki. Target was destroyed" said Naruto. Wing Exia then turned back to Lightning and wait for Yuuma's response.

Yuuma was reluctant about fighting Naruto now, from what he just saw Naruto was not even serious. He doesn't want to lose anymore. Doesn't want to see how his Gunpla was destroyed like a piece of crap.

Sekai and Hoshino also turned to Yuuma to see his response to battling Naruto. Hoshino was very happy on one hand to have a strong member in her team. But on the other hand, she also wanted for Yuuma to play Gunpla Battle with her. Sekai, being himself, really wanted to battle against Naruto, but know this is not a time.

Yuuma thought for a while and muttered quietly.  
"I concede"

"Battle end" said the system.

Naruto then looked back at the student council president and awaiting his decision.

"You have convinced me, Uzumaki-san. I'll talk to the rest and make sure that the Battle Club continues.

Everyone in the Battle Club began to smile brightly, and high-five with each other, actually only Sekai and Hoshino, Naruto just nodded his head satisfyingly.

Well, not everybody was glad at the result. Miyaga was crying comically and muttered that he won't accept this defeat, while Eri is trying to cheer him up with encourage words. Yuuma was silent, he was deep in thought about to continue to Gunpla Battle or not. Then he left the room silently while everybody from the Battle Club cheers. Only Naruto noticed do he decided to follow him.

Yuuma stopped when he saw someone was following him.

"It's a shame that you decided to concede back there. I know you would give a good battle" said Naruto, behind Yuuma with his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you follow me, senpai?" asked Yuuma and turned to face Naruto with narrowing eyes.

Naruto looked at Yuuma's face and said  
"You like to Gunpla Battle, but I see a deep fear inside you when you talked about Gunpla Battle. Don't be ashamed of yourself, we are all humans after all. But if you could overcome the fear then you will become much stronger. I just want to advice you that you are not just a good builder, but a decent fighter too. To pinpoint shoot from such angle and from such distance is really difficult. It will be a waste if you quit Gunpla Battling". With that he turned to leave and put birth his hands at the back of his head and began to walk lazily.

Yuuma looked at Naruto's back with narrow eyes and then clutch his fists and thought  
'It's easier to be said than done. He doesn't understand anything, none of them understand anything. They don't know what I went through when your own Gunpla was bisected into pierce right in front of you, in the most heartless way. Because I love my Gunpla so much, I didn't want for it to experience that again'

Next day  
Seiho Academy  
After the lessons

Naruto, Sekai and Hoshino was seen heading to the Battle Club. Sekai was asking all kind of questions about Naruto's Gunpla, but Naruto completely ignored him and just walked with a laid-back expression lazily. Hoshino couldn't help but sweat drops. She admits that Naruto is really a genius when it come to Gunpla. But sometimes, he could be considers be the most lazy person that she know.

"Come on, senpai! Tell me the secret of yesterday's move!" Sekai is nagging Naruto, which annoyed him to no end.

"You are too troublesome, Sekai-kun. I am not in the mood to explain anything. I just want to help a super-delicious bowl of ramen and take a nap" said Naruto lazily.

"Sekai, Hoshino-san, Naruto-kun" the voice behind of them was heard. They turned back and saw Mirai was walking to them with her classmate.

"Mirai-san?!" exclaimed Hoshino.

"Nee-chan?!"

"Yo!" greeted Naruto saluting to Mirai lazily.

Mirai puffed her cheeks at Naruto's attitude then turned to Sekai and said  
"Now, that everything is alright. I wish all of you good luck at championship". Then she turned to Naruto, which still has a lazy expression. She approached him closer and made a motion with her hand for him to for him to hold up his ear and whispered "If you win the regional, I am gonna made you the most delicious ramen, that you've ever tasted". She backed away to look amused at Naruto's expression. He has stars in his eyes and saliva was falling down from his mouth. Mirai giggled at the scene.

"That's not a problem. I will do anything for Mirai-sama" said Naruto like being hypnotized.

Sekai and Hoshino sweat dropped at Naruto's weirdness. Their senpai was a ramen maniac as well as a genius Gunpla builder and fighter. Besides that he can be very lazy. Why all geniuses must be so weird and abnormal.

A/N: Naruto's Gunpla full name is GN-00W Wing Exia. It was equipped by GN-Mirage Sword that could attack the enemy from a distance of 2 meters. Also it has sword bits, Reflector Barrier System, which like the original system can protect the Gunpla from beams attack, in addition to it reflect it all back. His ace is called Phoenix force, that mode will be revealed until he met Meijin Kawaguchi. Well and ofcourse both Trans-am system and GN-field presented


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

Next morning  
Kamiki residence

Mirai and Sekai are preparing to go to the academy. Yesterday, Mirai managed to get Naruto's phone number. Though, he asked why she needed it, which caused Hoshino to face-palm at him being so clueless. Well, Sekai also as dense at Naruto and just thought that maybe his nee-chan want Naruto's phone so that she didn't get bored and have someone to talk to.

"Sekai, do you have everything?" asked Mirai, standing near the door.

"No problem"

"What about your bento?"

"I already put it in my bag. Geez, If I forgot the bento once, that doesn't mean that I will do that constantly, nee chan" replied Sekai. Then they heard someone's voice greeting them, they turned to it and saw that Hoshino was there.

"Good morning, Sekai-kun, Mirai-san" greeted Hoshino and began to dragg someone that hide behind the bars. Which revealed a lazy looking Naruto, that scratching his neck.

"Yo!" greeted Naruto while saluting lazily.

Mirai seeing Naruto feels happy and annoyed at his antics as well. But she decided that she will need to be patient in order to breakthrough his thick skull.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun" Mirai said with a smile.

Sekai walked to Hoshino and asked  
"How long have you been waiting, senpai?"

"Not really long Sekai-kun. But I managed to drag Naruto-senpai here, when I saw him on the way to the academy" replied Hoshino with a grin.

"Eh? Why did you drag Naruto-senpai here?" asked Sekai really clueless about Hoshino's intention.

Hoshino blinked then sweat dropped and asked"Sekai-kun, you really don't understand why I did this?". Sekai shook his head in negative, which caused Hoshino to sigh and start to explain. "It's for Mirai-san. Didn't you see that your sister like Naruto-senpai?"

At hearing that, Sekai widens his eyes and shouted out. "NANI? Really?". Then he looked back and saw that Mirai was talking to Naruto about something with a smile on her face. "Well, it seems true, though Naruto-senpai didn't seem to notice it"

"That was because his head was stuffed full about Gunpla and ramen" said Hoshino exasperated.

Mirai saw that she couldn't breakthrough his thick skull, decided to change the tactic. She purposely slipped and fell to the ground. She began to wince in pain and holding her ankle

"Ouch!"

Seeing that his nee-chan slipped, Sekai was about to help her, but Hoshino stopped with a smirk on her face.

"Nice tactic, Mirai-san". Sekai looked questionably at Hoshino, so she just said. "Just watch"

Naruto seeing Mirai slipped and became worry. "Mirai-san, are you ok? Did it hurt much?"

Mirai pretend to wince and replied "I am afraid, I won't be able to walk to academy by myself, Naruto-kun. It will be wonderful if you can carry me to the academy"

Naruto looked at her with concern and asked "Are you sure? Because I think you should stay at home to heal the injury"

Mirai shook her head and replied "It's not that serious, Naruto-kun. When we reached the academy, please bring me to the academy infirmary. They will heal me to normal quickly"

Hearing she said that, Naruto shrugged his shoulder and took a seat and wait for Mirai to climb on his back. Mirai climb to his back with a satisfying smirk and asked for Sekai and Hoshino to hold their bags.

All the way to the academy, Mirai smiled happy while embracing Naruto to his neck and buried her face at his back. Naruto just walking ahead cluelessly at Mirai's intention. But he was glad that he could help her. Hoshino and Sekai was grinning at Mirai. Hoshino raised a thump up when Mirai looked behind them from her shoulder. Mirai smiled back at her.

Seiho Academy

When they reached academy, Naruto with Mirai on his back walked to the infirmary. The students around have different reaction when they seeing the scene. The males ate cursing Naruto to the deepest hell, while the girls were really jealous to Mirai because she has someone so cute and handsome to carry her. Naruto, like the ignorant person he is, ignored all the comments about them. Mirai embraced Naruto protectively, when the girls start to ogle him.

They finally reached the infirmary. Naruto knocked several times and asked "Is anyone here?"

The 'come in' was heard behind the door, so Naruto opened to reveal a very attractive nurse, that was sitting at the table. She had short brown hair, green eyes and a very attractive figure. But the most noticeable thing is her huge rack. Her pink shirt didn't help but showed her huge cleavage. She wears a white medical coat over her pink shirt and a black skirt that reach her above her knees. The nurse is the most desirable female in the whole city. Her name is Mikado Ryoko

"Oh, Naruto! Did something happen to Kamiki-san, that you need to piggyback her like that" asked Ryoko curiosly.

"Yes, sensei. She slipped when she was about to go to the academy. Please, help her" said Naruto

Mirai decided that she need Naruto to leave now or else everything will be exposed. "Naruto-kun, you can leave now. With Ryoko-sensei here, I will be ok. Go to class before you end up late"

"Are you sure?" Mirai nodded at him. "Ok then. I leave her in your capable hands, Ryoko-sensei". Naruto said and turning to the nurse.

"Hai, hai, everything will be ok with your princess, prince charming" joked Ryoko winking at Naruto.

Naruto and Mirai blushed a little at her teasing. Naruto looked back at Mirai one last time and left the infirmary.

When Naruto left, Ryoko turned to Mirai with a devious smirk and said "You didn't have any injure, did you, Kamiki-san?". Mirai began to feel nervous at being discovered. "But I understand what you are trying to achieve. Geez, that boy is so dense, that sometimes you really punch him so he will get it through his thick skull" said Ryoko and drinking her cup of sake.

"Uhm... I will be going now, Ryoko-sensei" said Mirai and was about to walk out, but Ryoko's comment nearly made her slammed to the ground

"Ok, but remember to use protection. You wouldn't like for little Narutos or Mirais running around so early, right?"

Mirai blushed heavily then turned to Ryoko and shouted "We are not like that!". The she ran away in embarrassment, while Ryoko chuckling in her cabinet.

After class  
Teacher's office

The Gunpla Battle Club members decided to go to teacher's office, so that the teacher could register them for the Gunpla Championship.

"So you finally have 3 members huh? Alright then, I'll enter you guys into the Gunpla Battle Championship"

Hoshino bowed her head down and said politely. "We are counting on you"

The teacher then looked at Hoshino's face full of happiness and said "I am glad for you, Hoshino"

"Yes. Thank you!" replied Hoshino while smiling happily.

The teacher then stood up and turned to Ral and said. "Ral-san, I don't really know much about Gunpla Battle, so please coach the members for me"

Ral-san immediately fired up and gripped his knuckle and said seriously. "Certainly. Please tell the principal that I, Ral, will carry out my mission! Even if it's with my bare hands"

The teacher sweat dropped at seeing Ral took his duty too serious. "Y-you just need to do your duty normally"

Scene change

The members of the Battle Club is heading to their club now. Sekai remembered that his nee-chan was injured so he turned to Naruto and asked "Senpai, is my nee-chan alright?"

"Yeah, it was nothing serious, after I took her to the infirmary, the nurse has healed her already. By the way did you see the nurse, Sekai-kun?" replied Naruto.

"No. Did she strange?"

"Well, I wouldn't call her normal, but that's not the point. She was called the most desirable woman in the city for a reason you know" said Naruto recalling the gorgeous nurse in his head. But not like other males, Naruto can control his thought and didn't think any indecent thought about her. Just admit that she is really beautiful.

"Oh, I see you had put your eyes on Ryoko-sensei already. I wonder what Mirai will think of she find out, eh, Naruto-senpai?" asked Hoshiko grinning deviously. But like the clueless idiot he is, Naruto asked back. "What will she do to me? We are just friends, right?"

Hoshino blinked then again, and then she began to pull her hair out in frustration at her senpai's ignorant and dense attitude. "Mou! I am done trying to explain to you, Naruto-senpai!" Then she stormed off to the club in frustration.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto and turning to Sekai with a clueless face.

"I don't know senpai" replied Sekai simply and began to walk ahead.

Naruto stood for a while and tried to think about what he had done. 'But I didn't do anything wrong!'

Gunpla Battle Club

Hoshino decided to name their team Try Fighters. Then Ral demand for them to show their skills. So he set up a mock battle and told the team to demonstrate their skills.

First to demonstrate was Hoshino and her Powered GM Cardigan. Zaku appeared before her at level A difficulty and began to shoot at GM Cardigan, but Hoshino moved swiftly and managed to dodge all before she shot it down with her big rifle. Ral comment how her Powered GM Cardigan has high stability. And no wonder she is a club president.

Next to demonstrate was Naruto and his Gundam Wing Exia. Ral set up about 6 opponents for Naruto to deal with.

"Wing Exia, proceeding to destroy the targets" said Naruto and rushed forward with great speed at 6 Leos in front of him. "Targets confirmed. Proceeding to eliminate". With that Wing Exia flew up and began to shoot from his GN-Mirage Gun-Sword, while dodging the shots by turning around or spinning like he was dancing in the air. In no time 4 of Leos were destroyed. Wing Exia activated his GN- Mirage Sword and charged at the remaining 2. The first Leo was slashed in half through his midsection. The other was stabbed to the chest and exploded.

"So this is Naruto-kun's Gundam Wing Exia. Such a miracle unit and Naruto-kun's pilot control ability is perfect"

It's time for Sekai and his Build Burning turn. Ral deployed a target practice. Sekai tried to fire at the target but missed all, shooting just really not his thing. Sekai after some try, felt really irritated so he threw away the gun.

"Who need a gun when I could use this. My Jigen Haoh ryuu kempo!"

With Build Burning rushed at the unit and punched through its head, destroying it.

"Battle end!" the system announced and shut down the battlefield.

"How was that!" exclaimed Sekao and gripped his fist.

"You are too barbaric, Sekai-kun. You need to think like you and Build Burning are together as one" lectured Naruto.

"Build Burning?"

Naruto sweat dropped and said with a sighed "That's the name of your Gunpla. It is actually a world-class level Gunpla made by the former champion 7 years ago, Iori Sei-san. That's why, you should learn more about your Gunpla in order to improve yourself at Gunpla Battle"

Ral nodded his head in agreement at everything that was said by Naruto

"Not bad. But that was just a mock battle. Now" said Ral and took out a blue Gunpla. "How are you gonna face my Gouf R35?"

Naruto looked at the Gouf in wonder and said "Woah! So your nickname the Blue Giant came from this Gunpla eh?"

"So wonderful!" replied Hoshino while clasping her hands.

"I get the Gouf is the name of the robot, but what does R35 stand for?" asked Sekai curiosly while putting his hands behind his head.

"It stands for Ral, 35 years old" answered Ral.

"35 years old?" shouted the three of them simultaneously.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uhm...no" said Hoshino and turned away

"None at all" Naruto said and with a sweat drop turned away as well.

"Ok, then let's start the battle" declared Ral. Suddenly a door was opened and a teacher walked in. "Hi, you've already start?"

"Sensei!" exclaimed Hoshino.

"I wanted to help somehow, so I went ahead on my own and booked you a practice match"

"A practice match?!" asked Hoshino

"That's great!" replied Sekai and punched his palm.

"Eh? What about my Gouf" asked Ral in despair. But everyone present ignored him. Ral felt even more depressed and muttered "In the heat of practice, everyone forgot about Ral and his Gouf"

"So, who'll be our opponent, sensei?" asked Naruto lazily.

"The Plastic Model Club of St. Odessa Girl's School" replied the teacher.

After hearing that, Hoshino's eyes narrowed a bit. While Sekai just blinked and asked "A school full of girls?!"

"Don't underestimate them just because they are girls, Sekai-kun" said Hoshino and glanced back at Sekai. "Last year, they made the best 4 in West Tokyo regional qualifiers. And what's more, Seiho Academy was defeated in the first round by St. Odessa. I think the match will be really tough, to tell the truth"

In St. Odessa School, one girl was sitting at the table enjoying her tea and touched her Gunpla's shield, causing a sound to ring

"What a wonderful sound"

With Mirai

Mirai is doing a photo shoot in the model agency with her friend Satomi. When they decided to take a break, the director said. "Mirai-chan, thanks for taking this shoot on short notice"

"It is nothing" replied Mirai and smiled at him. Then she looked down at Bearguy Gunpla in her hand. "Heh, so this is a Gunpla, the thing that Naruto-kun is so obsessed with"

"There are more and more women began to build Gunpla these days, so we decided to feature them in our magazine. Do you like Gunpla, Mirai-chan?" replied the director then asked her.

"Not exactly. But one of my friends is really obsessed with it. And my brother also play Gunpla Battle" replied Mirai.

"Friend?!" snort Satomi then smirked and said teasingly "You can't take your eyes of Naruto-kun and still call him a friend?"

"Satomi!" Mirai shouted out in embarrassment and tacked Satomi, while Satomi just laughing out loud.

Seiho Academy

The news of the practice battle between the Battle Club and St. Odessa Girl's School started to spread really quickly.

"The battle club is gonna have a practice match!"

"Really? With which school?"

"St. Odessa Girl's School"

"That school famous for having full of cute girls?"

"Yeah. Let's go then!"

"Ok!"

With that the boys run away. Left the girls alone in the class.

"Oh, boys..."

"By the way, the newly transferred senpai is going to play. I heard he is really cute and handsome too"

"Eh? Really? You mean Naruto-senpai joined the Battle Club? I wanna see him play, from the rumors from the Plamodel Club, he is really strong"

"Then let's go!"

Practice place

Everyone from the Seiho have gathers to watch the match. Kosaka Yuuma also present, he wanted to see Naruto's ability at Gunpla Battle against such tough opponent as St. Odessa Girl's School.

The Battle Club was waiting patiently for their opponents. Ral looked down at his watch and said "It's about time"

Naruto looked at the door with a smirk and said "They are here"

The door opened and revealed two girls in St. Odessa uniforms. The boys from the stand began to ogle them. One girl has purple hair in a high ponytail. The other has short blue hair. Then they stepped down aside and revealed the last girl. This girl has brown hair that was done in twin-tails style. There were two shield shape clip on her twin-tails. When she walked in her eyes were closed, she then snapped open her eyes and looked directly at Hoshino.

"Long time no see, Fumina-san" the girl greeted Hoshino.

"Yeah, Gyanko" replied Hoshino simply. Naruto is trying to remember where he has met her.

"Gyanko?" asked Sekai curiosly.

"Her name is actually Sazaki Kaoruko. But because she only used Zeon's Gyan type unit, people gave her a nickname, Gyanko" explained Hoshino.

Naruto finally managed to recall where he heard her name, she was present when he challenged her brother as Ghost after all. And now he is gonna face her again. Such irony.

"Thank you for detailed explanation. But is there something else you want to say first? In response to your desire for a practice match, we came all the way here " asked Gyanko with a smirk.

"Thanks..." muttered Hoshino.

"Eh? I can't hear you" said Gyanko and extend her ear forward on purpose.

"THANKS" shouted Hoshino in irritation.

"That's better. But you surprised me, I really thought that you are the only member of your club this year. Well, guess they are just ragtag members you found on the street". Gyanko said and glanced at Sekai then Naruto. Naruto completely ignored then and was listening to the music on his Ipod. That action caused Gyanko to feel a little irritated at being ignored like that.

The girls from her team were the other matters. "Aw~look how cute he looked with those whisker marks, Kaoruko-sama. He looks like a cat or fox. Kya~ so cute" the purple hair girl exclaimed with a blush.

"The other boy looks so wild. Ah~ so fascinating" exclaimed the blue haired girl.

Gyanko then turned to Naruto which still ignored everyone else and listening to his music "Hey, you!". Gyanko said and pointed at Naruto. Naruto blinked then pointed at himself, Gyanko nodded. Naruto decided to turn off the music and listened to what she will say. "Why did you ignore us like that? Don't you know that it is a disrespectful action towards your guests?"

"Ehm, sorry? I just found to stand in one place while you argued with Fumina-chan to so troublesome, so I turn on the music to not feel bored" replied Naruto and scratching his head lazily.

Gyanko sweat dropped then turned to Hoshino and asked "Why did you decided such a lazy bum in your team? I don't understand"

Hoshino laughing nervously and glared at Naruto a little.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" exclaimed Sekai like a hot-head he is. Gyanko looked at Sekai and tilt her head. "And what is so special about you?"

Sekai was about to retort but Hoshino shut his mouth with her hand. Gyanko looked amused the said "Alright, enough chit chat. It's time for a battle!"

The fighters took their place at the console and readied for a battle.

"Gunpla Battle, combat mode, startup. Model damage level set to B. Please set your GP base" said the system. The fighters all set their GP base as asked.  
"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal"  
The battle began to light up with Plavsky particles. After the glow died down a battlefield revealed. "Field 3, Forest. Please set your Gunpla"

The fighters set their respective Gunpla on their GP base. The GP base scanned and activated them. "Battle start!"

"Hoshino Fumina, Powered GM Cardigan" said Hoshino

"Kamiki Sekai, Build Burning Gundam" said Sekai

"Naruto Uzumaki, Gundam Wing Exia" said Naruto

"Team Try Fighters…"

"Let's go!"

They land to the battlefield then looked up to inspect their opponents. Hoshino was surprised when she looked at Gyanko's unit.

"It's not a Gyan!" exclaimed Hoshino in surprise.

"An R-Jarja? Well, this is surprising" replied Naruto.

"A machine the Neo Zeon forces created based on a Gyan concept. Fussy about the details, she really is Sazaki-kun's sister" comment Ral looking at the unit.

Back to the battle

"Yes, I named it R-Gyagya!" said Gyanko and activated her double edge beam saber. "Fumina-san, just like last year, team Song Dynasty Vase shall triumph". Then her team made a stance. "I swear on this shield that my brother Susumu gave me"

And so team Song Dynasty Vase started their attack by jumping high in the air and began to shoot at Try Fighters.

Naruto saw that they shoot a beam and said "Stand behind me. I will handle this Fumina-chan, Sekai-kun"

Both of them looked at Naruto questionably, but did as he told them. The missile attack by R-Gyagyan, Naruto used his Gun-Blade and destroyed them. Then he said " Wing Exia, Sword bits Reflector Barrier mode!". The GN-Sword on his wings activated flew up and created a pyramid barrier around him. All the beams that were about to hit the barrier flew back at the attackers. Though they managed to avoid the shots that flew back at them

Hoshino and Sekai was surprised at Naruto's counter, while team Song Dynasty Vase was shocked at what just happened.

"H-how the heck did he do that? What kind of this unit is that?" asked the purple hair girl incredulously.

"Nice job, Naruto-senpai. Now we are gonna take them out one by one" ordered Hoshino via the screen

"3 against 1. But isn't that bullying?" asked Sekai.

Hoshino sweat dropped and exclaimed" It's called tactics. The necessary strategy need to win. Let's go!"

"Ryokai!" said Naruto and followed her. Sekai follows them behind.

"With a typical strategy like that, did you really think you could win, Fumina-san" shouted Gyanko and charged at them while Nobel and Rising covered her from behind.

Suddenly, Wing Exia changed it stance and pushed his palm forward caused an invisible force to hit at R-Gyagyan. R-Gyagyan was forced to retreat after the unexpected surprise attack.

"That Gunpla is dangerous and a mystery. We need to take care of it first" said Gyanko to her teammates.

Meanwhile, Hoshino and Sekai turned to Naruto and asked "What the heck was that, senpai?"

"A Juuken move. Hakke: Kūshoū" answered Naruto

"Juuken? Sometime of martial art style?" asked Sekai with shining eyes. Naruto nodded with a smirk.

Suddenly, Rising and Nobel began to shoot at GM Cardigan and Build Burning that caused them to separate from Wing Exia.

"3 vs 1. Now you are done for, blue Gundam!" declared Gyanko and prepared to slash at Wing Exia. Behind Wing Exia, Rising and Nobel also turned back and charged at it.

Naruto smirked and then shouted "GN-field!". GN-field was deployed and protected Astaroth from those attacks. Wing Exia then change its stance and . Naruto grinned then said "You are within my field of divination"

Gyanko didn't really understand what he meant by that but still managed to retreat successfully. But Rising and Nobel were not so lucky.

"Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō"

With that Naruto unleashed all the 64 palms at both Rising and Nobel successfully destroying them.

Hoshino and Sekai saw that Naruto alone managed to defeat two opponents and was at awe at his ability. Suddenly R-Gyagyan appeared behind GM Cardigan and managed to take its arm of. "I am gonna personally take care of you, Fumina-san!"

Hoshino cursed and was forced to a corner.

"This is the end for you!" declared Hoshino loudly. Hoshino pretend to be shock then said "Not really. Look behind!". Gyanko looked behind and saw Buid Burning was charging at her  
"Jigen Haoh ryuu- Soten Guren ken!"

But R-Gyagyan managed to dodge in time to avoid being pulverized by Sekai's fist. "I am not gonna lose to someone that didn't managed to pass the first round!"

Gyanko activated her shield and shoot a barrage of missiles at Hoshino. Hoshino was trying to shoot them down, but there were too much of them. " Too many of them. I am done for"

"No. It's not over yet" declared Sekai and float up. " Jigen Haoh ryuu:Senpuu Tatsumaki-Geri". Build Burning began to twist and created a tornado that sucked all the missiles in it.

"What the heck is that technique?" asked Gyanko incredulously.

When Sekao stopped spinning he delivered a powerful kick at R-Gyagyan mid-section causing it to crash to the ground. Gyanko still hasn't managed to recover from the kick yet, but then Sekai's voiced was heard once again.  
"Jigen Haoh ryuu: Seiken-Zuki"

Gyanko user her shield to protect herself but that was not enough, Sekai's punch was so powerful that it destroyed even the ground below.

The place that they were fighting was in fact a space colony. So when the ground crack and create a hole and it started to suck everything inside out. R-Gyagyan was about to be sucked out as a result. Gyanko began to freak out scared of her Gunpla being destroyed by the force of space. Suddenly someone caught her hand, she looked up and saw that it was Build Burning.

"W-why?" asked Gyanko silently.

"You love Gunpla, don't you?" asked Sekai while smiling at her. Then Build Burning showed her something in its hand. It was the shield that was given by her brother. " And this shield is awesome!"

Gyanko began to blush seeing Sekai's smile. She shook her head to clear her head and asked "What is your name?"

"Sekai. Kamiki Sekai" answered Sekai.

"Sekai...huh? I lost" said Gyanko and concede.

Through all the battle with Gyanko, Astaroth was floating in the sky and observed the battle  
"Jigen Haoh ryuu, eh? I wonder how Juuken will fare against it?"

"Concession signal confirmed, battle ended"

Just as the system finished the announcement the comments began to fly through the hall.

"Wow, the Battle Club has won!"

"Kya~ Naruto-senpai, you was so cool. I love you~"

"That's great. Now I can expected more of them from the qualifiers" said Ral with a closed eye smile.

"Good job, Sekai! For protecting Fumina-chan" Naruto praised Sekai.

"Yeah, thank you, Sekai-kun" then Hoshino turned a critical eye at Naruto, that caused him to gulp nervously"And why didn't you help Sekai-kun, but standing at the sky and observing eh, senpai?!"

"Ehm...uh...I knew that Sekai-kun could handle the situation, but if something went wrong, I would've definitely helped you guys. We are a team after all" replied Naruto and tried to reason with Hoshino.

"By the way, senpai?" Naruto turned to Sekai, who narrowed his eyes at him. "You never said you knew martial arts!"

"Because it will be too troublesome to tell you guys about all my abilities" replied Naruto with a lazy face. Hoshino and Sekai gained a tick mark on their forehead and shouted together.

"Again with this troublesome statement. What is it mean, by the way?"

"Too troublesome to explain"

Hoshino and Sekai crashed their body to the ground and cry comically at their lazy senpai.

While team Try Fighters were arguing, team Song Dynasty Vase were grieving, well not all members. Gyanko was looking at Sekai in admiration and repeat his name softly

"Sekai... Kamiki Sekai"

With Yuuma

After watching the battle today, Yuuma suspected that Naruto wasn't definitely a no name. There is no way a person with such abilities can be unnoticed. He deduced that the world may know him under a different alias. He wanted to find out the mystery, that was Naruto Uzumaki.

'Naruto-senpai, you will find out who you really are'

Next day

Naruto and Hoshino went to Kamiki residence and waited for Sekai and Mirai so that they could walked to academy together again. Mirai decided to hold onto Naruto's hand to show him her feelings. Naruto turned to her, whom she smiled softly, he shrugged his shoulder and let her do what she want. Behind them, Hoshino again face-palm at her senpai ignorant attitude. Sekai just looking back and forth to his nee-chan the his senpai.

"I heard you won the practice match. Congratulations!" Mirai said and congratulated them.

"Well, it was nothing really..." said Sekai and scratching his head.

"By the way, Mirai-san. Naruto-senpai managed to defeat two opponents alone " said Hoshino and tried to help Mirai with her nearly non-exist relationship.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me that, Naruto-kun?" asked Mirai. Naruto was about to open his mouth, but she continued. "And if you added the word I hate the most. I am gonna hit you and hard". Mirai narrowed her eyes and put her hands to her hips.

Naruto began to sweat nervously then began to think how he will reply. "Ehm, because I don't want to be arrogant and praise myself?"

The three others blinked and then said simultaneously.

"Huh?!"

Hoshino looked up and noticed a familiar figure waited for them near the entrance. It was Gyanko.

"Gyanko? What are doing here?" wondered Hoshino.

Gyanko completely ignored all of them run to Sekai side. "Here. I made you bento, Sekai-kun"

"Really? Thank you! Now I have two bento!" replied Sekai in happiness. Gyanko just looked at him lovingly.

"Sekai-kun, do you even know what that mean?" asked Hoshino.

"What could that mean? That I could eat one before a lunch break?" asked Sekai back cluelessly while his eyes is shining.

"Yeah, what is so special about a girl giving a bento? I mean yesterday one girl from different class also made me a bento" replied Naruto, not knowing Mirai was burning with jealousy beside him.

"A girl made you bento, eh, Naruto-kun?" replied Mirai slowly with a bang shadowing her eyes. Sekai and Hoshino began to feel shivers down their spine. Naruto though still not noticed anything just looked at the other two questionably

"Is something wrong?"

Mirai began to drag Naruto to academy while said with a scary smile" Listen, Naruto-kun. I don't care where you love now. But I expected that tomorrow all your things will be in Kamiki residence". She then turned a critical eye at him and said coldly "Is that clear?"

"H-hai, Mirai-sama" respond Naruto while scared shitless and his knees were shaking badly.

Sekai began to pity Naruto. It's the first time he saw his nee-chan this scary. Why, though?

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. From now on, Yuuma is gonna investigate about Naruto and will watch all the matches. He will meet Sakai Minato and after a while of their often argues, they will eventually managed to find out who Naruto really is. Oh, and Mikado Ryoko is the same sexy nurse from To Love-ru


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

Miyazato Institute

The victory of Seiho Academy over St. Odessa Girl School was spread like wildfire. One boy with a bowl cut hair, was see running like mad somewhere

"News! I've got big news!" said the boy hurriedly while panting.

The only girl in the room nearly throws out her chips, because of his action. The other boy that was standing near the window, turned back to him and asked.

"What's up, Yasu?"

"Actually..." said Yasu and began to retell about what happen in Seiho Academy.

"Gyanko from St. Odessa lost a practice match?" asked Sudou Shunsuke, the president of Miyazato Battle Club. He is the leader of team G-Masters, which represent Miyazato Institute last year in regional qualifiers.

"No way!" exclaimed Yomi Sakashita, a member of G-Masters.

"It's real. And their opponents were a middle-school team" said Yasu with conviction.

"Which school?" asked Yomi curiously

"The private Seiho Academy" answered Yasu after looking at his tablet.

"Seiho? Interesting, they never made past the first round. So what miracle come to them?" wondered Sudou

Seiren Science Club

"So Gyanko of Odessa has fallen to earth, eh?" said Yukio Okamoto, a member of team SRSC.

"Not really. The rumors said that one of Seiho's fighters managed to take out 2 units at once" said Shota Nishikawa. The other two widen their eyes at that.

"Really? Two at once? Did you find out his name, Shota" asked Daigo Ishibashi and turned to Shota.

"Yeah. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the newly transferred student of Seiho and he just recently joint Seiho's battle club. The rumor said that he is extremely lazy about doing anything. But if it comes to battle then..., well the result you already know" replied Shota with a serious face

"Naruto... Uzumaki, eh?" muttered Daigo.

"But that's not all. Gyanko herself was being defeated by some martial arts user" said Shota

At the pool

One swimmer is diving to the water and thought.  
'The prodigy and a mysterious martial arts user?'

He began dive further and there were plenty of Gunpla battlefield under him.

'But even so we will win. Because under water we are invincible'

At the park

Izuna Shimon is sitting at the training bar while holding a Gunpla of Destiny Gundam in his hand. He looked at it while thought 'No matter who oppose us. We will win. Isn't that right, Mamoru?"

Seiho Academy  
Battle Club

As Mirai demand, Naruto moved in with her and Sekai. Of course, Sekai was extremely glad that his senpai will be leaving with him. After Naruto moved in with them, Mirai really started to act like she was Naruto's wife. She cooked for him, woke him up in time and even dressed him up. Hoshino exclaimed how romantic it is. Though Naruto was super dense, he just assumed that Mirai did all that because she want to be a good friend. But one thing Mirai managed to change in Naruto. She managed to force him to abandon the lazy excuse 'it's too troublesome'. Every time Naruto was about to say that phrase Mirai would switch to her scary mode and forced Naruto to correct his statement.

Right now they are practicing to prepare for the upcoming Championship. Naruto's Wing Exia is facing Sekai's Build Burning, while Hoshino and Ral were watching outside

Wing Exia was standing in a juuken stance. Naruto made a 'come here' motion for Sekai to come at him.

Sekai smirked widely and charged forward with his technique  
"Jigen Haoh ryu: Shippu-Zuki!"

Build Burning charged at Astaroth with a powerful fist. But before it could connect, Wing Exia disappeared and reappeared behind Build Burning and strike him to the back, which caused Build Burning to crash to the ground.

"Nani?!" wondered Sekai blinking

"Sekai-kun, certainly your Jigen Haoh ryu is powerful, but it lack the speed and defense. Just like you saw, you put too much power in that punch and when your opponent managed to dodge you will be an open target like you just saw. But that's not all". Naruto then turned to Ral and asked "Ral-san, I can change to field right?"

"Yeah, do as you please, Naruto-kun. This is your training after all" said Ral.

Naruto nodded his head and change the field to space.  
"Now try that technique again"

Sekai attempt to unleash Shippu-Zuki once again, but there was no ground in space, so he couldn't use his technique.

"Why?... Oh, I see, there was no ground here. Then, I am going with Tatsumaki-Geri.. Ah!" exclaimed Sekai as he failed to use his technique. Build Burning was spinning slowly to Wing Exia.

"Hakke Kūshoū!" said Naruto and Wing Exia unleashed the attack which caused Build Burning to fly out of the battlefield. And with that the battle ended.

Sekai picked up his Build Burning and muttered "How so? My Jigen Haoh ryu.."

Ral decided to approach him and give him an advice as a coach "Sekai-kun, you controlled your Gunpla based on the kenpo skills. But they will only be effective if you can do it in all environment. The Gunpla battle is include figuring in space, under water or desert. Unless you can use Jigen Haoh ryuu in anywhere, you won't be able to win on the championship"

"I told you before right, Sekai-kun? When in battle the fighter and Gunpla must be one and the same in order to unleash 100% power" said Naruto and walked up to Sekai with Hoshino.

"Yes, I understand senpai" replied Sekai nodding his head.

"Well, I will be going now" said Naruto and began to walk out of the club.

"Where are you going, Naruto-senpai? We still need to practice more" asked Hoshino.

Naruto scratched his head and replied  
"Actually, Mirai-chan told me to come to the model agency to meet up with her. I don't even understand why she demands me to be there? Couldn't she just go home alone like she always does before I move in with her?"

Hoshino and Ral face-palmed at Naruto's ignorant and thickhead attitude. Sekai also didn't understand why they are face-palming.

"Anyway if Mirai-san told you to meet up with her then go for it. I don't want to explain to you why she want for you to meet her there, because my head and nerve won't be able to withstand your stupid questions" said Hoshino and shoo him away.

Naruto blinked then shrugged his shoulder and turned to leave the club room. After Naruto left the club room, Hoshino turned to Ral and said "Ral-san, I've decided to change my Gunpla for the championship"

Scene change

Sekai was reading the book about Gundams, but couldn't understand anything. The more he read the more confused he became.

"So what kind of Gunpla did you decided to build, Fumina-chan?" asked Ral

"I thought hard after the battle with Gyanko. Sekai-kun's Build Burning Gundam is a super-close range combat type. From what I have witnessed, Naruto's Wing Exia is an all-round type. He could use his strange martial arts attacks as close-range as well as a mid-range. And Wing Exia also possessed a Gun-Blade weapon like Exia, which will allowed him to shoot. I also noticed that Wing Exia also had the GN-sword bits, but Naruto-senpai decided to use them as a defensive barrier. Therefore I am thinking to build a unit that could support Sekai-kun, and also to fight at mid-range" said Hoshino while thought very hard about her future Gunpla.

"I understand what you want. Certainly Naruto-kun's Gunpla was too omnipotent and he hasn't revealed all his tricks yet. So, you need only to support Sekai-kun. But isn't your Powered GM Cardigan enough?" replied Ral seriously.

"Well, I'd like to improve the mobility and firepower" said Hoshino

"Then how about Blue Destiny, which had EXAM system?"

"I don't think it's a support type" retort Hoshino

"Well, how about ground type Gundam? It can carry the support weapons in the container on its back?"

"Then its mobility will greatly decrease"

Then Ral smiled mischievously and showed her his Gouf and said  
"Alright, then use my Gouf!"

Hoshino made a deadpanned face and said "Ral-san, were you listening to what I said?"

Ral laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.  
"Ehehe, it's a joke, a joke"

Hoshino huff and pouted "Mou, I am serious!"

"Sorry, sorry"

Meanwhile Sekai, while listening to them, couldn't understand anything that they just said. "What the heck are they talking about? I've no clue at all!"

"Why don't you just go to G-Muse to find what you need, Fumina-chan?" proposed Ral.

"Yes, I was thinking about that too" said Hoshino with a nod.

"Senpai, what is G-Muse?" asked Sekai curiously. Hoshino turned to Sekai and was scout to start to explain "G-Muse is...". Ral decided to disrupt her by offering Sekai. "Why don't you go with her tomorrow, Sekai-kun? It's true that you need to train, but you also need to know more about Gundam and Gunpla as well"

"Yes"

Hoshino stood up and approached Sekai with her hands behind her back.  
"Sekai-kun, do you have time tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think so..." answered Sekai.

"Then let's go on a date!" proposed Hoshino with a smile. Then she closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out."Kidding!"

Kamiki residence

Naruto was watching a TV lazily, while Mirai was looking through the model magazines. Sekai was lifting the weight up and down to train his body.

"Hey, nee-chan?" asked Sekai while lifting the weight and looking outside.

"What?" replied Mirai while turning the page from her magazine. She was about to sip her tea but Sekai's question nearly made her spit it out.

"What should I wear for a date?"

Naruto heard that and felt curious, though he didn't know what a date is.

"Are you going to a date?" asked Mirai surprised.

"Yes" answered Sekai calmly, like was no big deal.

"With who?" Mirai asked

"With senpai"

"With Hoshino-san?" asked Mirai to herself surprised.

"Yeah"

"Is that right...with Hoshino-san?" said Mirai to herself while her eyebrow was twitching. "How did you ask her out?"

"She was the one asked me out" said Sekai

"R-right" replied Mirai nervously, then she turned her head through her shoulder and whispered to herself with a deadpan face." You are bolder than I thought, Hoshino-san"

"So what should I wear?"

"Well... Just wears like usual. It's no use put on an act"

"So it's that simple?!"

"I guess"

That moment Naruto decided to ask one question that Sekai also want to know.

"Ne, Mirai-chan. What is a date though?"

Sekai also nodded his head want to know the answer.

Mirai slammed her head to the table and shouted out "Seriously, you two?!"

Sekai and Naruto exchanged the glance then shrugged their shoulders. They didn't understand why that question upset Mirai.

Next day  
At the train station

Sekai was wearing his red shirt and a olive jean shorts. He was waiting for Hoshino.

Hoshino spot him and immediately run to him. She wears a light purple shirt, yellow pants and a bag at her back.

"Sekai-kun, You are here so early. You still got 10 minutes"

"My nee-chan told me to never be late. She also said to act and dress normally" said Sekai.

"Is that so? It's a bit early but let's go" said Hoshino with a smile.

"Yeah" said Sekai and nodded his head.

Unknown to them there were two individual spying at them. Well, actually Mirai demand Naruto to go with her. Naruto doesn't want to argue with her just agreed. Both of them were wearing sunglasses. Though Naruto wears a dark blue hood jacket with a dragon on his back. They ate hiding at the nearby wall and spying at Sekai and Hoshino.

"Sekai maybe a little weird. But he is growing up to be a healthy boy, Tou-san, Kaa-san" said Mirai while looking at Sekai and Hoshino.

"You do know that spying on people is not nice, right, Mirai-chan" said Naruto

Mirai looked back at him and start to sweat nervously." Ehm... This is not spying, Naruto-kun. This is a concern of big sister towards her little brother. So that he doesn't make rash mistakes"

Naruto rolled his eyes under the glasses and replied "Right"

Mirai turned back to him and said " Well, let's make it a double date then. You and me are on a date as well, Naruto-kun"

Naruto was about to complain but Mirai shut his mouth with hand and said threatingly. "Just accept it or you won't be able to eat ramen for month"

Naruto widen his eyes in horror and nodded his head rapidly in agreement. Mirai smiled then kissed him on a cheek and said "There, you should always be a good boy like this, Naruto-kun"

Naruto blushed a little at her kiss which pleased Mirai greatly. Finally, he began to at least react to her actions. Mirai smiled happily and began to drag Naruto to continue to spy at Sekai and Hoshino.

In the train

While Sekai and Hoshino were chatting with each other, not far from them Mirai and Naruto were observing them. Everybody looked at the two of them weirdly. Naruto looked at the people that were staring at them and smiled nervously.

Outside

Sekai and Hoshino are walking to the G-Muse. Sekai looked around in awe, as he saw there was lots of people presence here.

"We're almost there" said Hoshino and smiled at him.

"Yeah"

Hoshino then glanced at the huge Gundam at the distance and an idea came to her. She turned to Sekai and said mysteriously. "Ne, Sekai-kun. Close your eyes please"

"For what?" asked Sekai curiously.

"Just do it" said Hoshino and smiled wider.

"Ok"

Sekai closed his eyes, so Hoshino took his hand and began to lead him.

Far behind them, Mirai witnessed how Hoshino took Sekai's hand and began to guide him somewhere.

"Hoshino-san... How bold she is?" said Mirai to herself.

"What else to be bold here?" asked Naruto cluelessly then took her hand in his and said "There. I could do that with you as well"

Mirai blinked at Naruto's clueless face then feel happy that he is holding her hands right now. She tightens her hold on his hand and they began to walk hand in hand like a couple. Mirai is smiling brightly, while Naruto didn't understand why she is so happy just because he took her hand.

With Sekai and Hoshino

Hoshino lead him to stand right in front of the huge Gundam.

"Don't open your eyes just yet". She then moved so her face was directly in front of his, which caused Mirai at the distance to freak out as she thought Hoshino was about to kiss him. She and Naruto were hiding behind a huge Bearguy.

"Ah, Sekai is rushing to the adulthood to fast. I think it's too early for you!" exclaimed Mirai and began to hit both the Bearguy and Naruto on auto. Naruto is dodging to left and right, which caused the children to laugh at him and told him how funny he looked.

With Sekai and Hoshino

"Now you can open your eyes!" said Hoshino and leaned forward a little, which caused Mirai to misunderstand her action and rushed forward.

"No!"

Luckily for her Naruto decided to carry her away so that she didn't made a fool of herself in front of her brother.

"Calm down, Mirai-chan. It's not what you think" said Naruto and then turned to the direction of Sekai and Hoshino. She saw that they just both looked at the huge Gundam in awe. "See. Geez, I know you want to be a caring sister but this is overprotective. Besides you know yourself how dense Sekai is, right?"

Mirai looked at Naruto deadpanned and muttered "And the pot called the kettle black"

"Huh?" asked Naruto

"Nothing!" replied Mirai quickly and began to drag Naruto to continue to spy on Sekai and Hoshino. The she looked at the huge Gundam and exclaimed "Woah, but this Gunpla is really amazing"

Naruto sweat dropped and said "Not Gunpla. This is the first Gundam of the Mobile Suit Gundam series"

Mirai waved off the comment and began to chase Sekai and Hoshino while dragging Naruto

G-Muse

Hoshino and Sekai visited all kind of place in G-Muse. From the attractions to the museum. They even eat on the way to the Gunpla shop. When they reached the shop, Sekai looked in awe at all the Gunpla around him then turned to ask Hoshino.

"And these are all Gunpla?" wondered Sekai. "How many of them are here?"

Hoshino began to search for her suitable Gunpla model. Sekai saw her picked up something and decided to ask. "Senpai, did you find a good one?"

Hoshino began to concentrate on her choice of Gunpla and saying it outloud. And of course, Sekai couldn't understand anything she said.

"Take your time" said Sekai with a sweat drop and turned to walk away. He then saw a place where people are building Gunpla. "Woah! You could even build a Gunpla here!?"

"Not only building. You could also battle with it" said the Kansai talking clerk. "So what? Do you want to try?"

"But I've never build one before" retort Sekai.

"Don't worry. I will teach you" said the seller. "About your Gunpla". The clerk looking around and put his gaze on SD Gundam. "For beginners, I'd recommended SD Gunpla"

Sekai picked up the box of SD Gunpla and said "It's smaller than the one I saw"

"The original size was distort to make it look cuter. Now please choose what you like" proposed the clerk.

With Mirai and Naruto

Mirai was observing Hoshino and complained "What is Sekai doing leaving Hoshino-san like that?"

"Obviously, he couldn't understand what she was mumbling so he was bored and decided Fumina-chan alone" said Naruto while eating an ice cream.

Mirai turned to look at the ice cream and asked "You bought ice cream only for yourself? That's too selfish, Naruto-kun!"

"Hush, I was not the one to be dragged from place to place for unknown reason. That's your punishment, Mirai-chan" said Naruto with a huff. Mirai narrowed her eyes and muttered "Is that so?". Naruto turned to her wearily and then Mirai jumped him and swallowed the rest of his ice cream. Naruto widen his eyes and was about to complain like a child that had lost his candy. Only now, he noticed the position they are in with Mirai on top of him licking her lips satisfyingly. The people looked at them and began to murmur to themselves about how cute they look. The children began to whisper and point at them saying how lovey-dovey they are.

"Ehem, we are attracting to much attention. I think you should climb off me, Mirai-chan" muttered Naruto with a blush.

"O-ok" stuttered Mirai with a blush and reluctantly climb off him.

"I think nothing extreme will happen to Sekai. So let's go on our date" offered Naruto scratching his head. Mirai widen her eyes in surprise and nodded her head happily. She hugged Naruto arm and they walk away to a nearby cafe.

With Sakai Minato

Sakai Minato present the the client his work and said "There. As you ordered. A 1/100 MG Quinn Mantha". He was a teenage boy with brown hair and wearing an orange jacket. He is also talking with Kansai dialect.

The client looked at the Gunpla and exclaimed "Wow, it was built really well. As expect of the inheritor of Shingyo ryuu. You are really amazing, Sakai-kun"

"Thank you" replied Sakai and scratching his head in embarrassment at being praise. "But why order from me, when I live in Osaka? Certainly, there are other good builders in Tokyo"

"Actually, the pre-arrange person suddenly canceled on us" said the client

"Who was that?" asked Minato

"Kosaka Yuuma-kun"

Hearing that name caused Minato to change the mood. "So that's the story... So I am his substitute now?"

"No, that's not what I mean..."

"I am upset now" said Minato and walked away

"I am really sorry" apologized the client.

With Kosaka Yuuma

Yuuma was trying to find additional information about Naruto. So far nothing useful, he had found. But he managed to find some information about the fighter by the name of Ghost. He suddenly appeared two or one year ago and started to travel the world and challenged the world strongest Gunpla fighter. The rumor even said he defeated the Sandaime Meijin Kawaguchi and was even being offered to become the Yondaime, but for some reason Ghost refused. One more thing was that Ghost was probably one of the first fighter that used assimilation. It was said that his assimilation attack was so powerful that it even disfigured the whole battlefield completely change the landscape.

"Could it be that Naruto-senpai is Ghost? That would have explained his movements. But I don't have any prove so I can't conclude anything. But everything will be clear once one of the participants of the championship strong enough to reveal his real self" deduced Yuuma while holding his upgrade Lightning Gundam.

G-Muse  
Gunpla Shop

Hoshino wondered where Sekai went and noticed the shout. It was Sekai's voice. She approached him and asked what he is doing here. He said that he was bored so he decided to battle. Hoshino then glanced at the SD Gunpla and asked where did he got this Gunpla. He said that he create it. She asked where he learned how to create a Gunpla. Sekai pointed to the clerk behind him and said that the clerk teach how to build one. Then Minato came and began to criticize Sekai. Sekai challenged him to a battle, but lose horribly. Sekai finally understand what Naruto talk about when you should know you Gunpla's limit. Hoshino also has an idea about what her Gunpla will be from observing the battle.

With Mirai and Naruto

Naruto and Mirai was chatting with each other while eating the cake. Mirai find out many things about Naruto. That he was an orphan his parents died when Naruto was eight then started to live with his grandparents before traveling the world with his grandfather Jiraiya last six years. Naruto told her how he started to love Gunpla when him and his father created him a Exia Gunpla of 0 Gundam just a week before they died. Since then he decided to build Gunpla. He even told her that he participated in underground ante-rule Gunpla battles. Mirai decided that she won't beat around the bush anymore. She will confess to him right here. She already knew since that time in Kyoto that he was her love at first sight. So she will confess to him now so that he can become only hers.

"Naruto-kun... I'd like to confess something to you" said Mirai nervously. Naruto turned all his attentions to her and wait for her response. Mirai took a deep breath look directly to Naruto's eyes with so much emotion that she started to scared Naruto. "I like you Naruto-kun. Not as a friend but as a girl like a boy. Are you understand?". Naruto just nodded his head slowly after being dropped by the bomb called confession. He was speechless, now that Mirai confessed to him he finally understood what her past actions means. "I want us to date and become a couple, Naruto-kun. Do you accept it?"

Naruto was silent for while then shook his head and said. "Ehm... That was shocking to me Mirai-chan. Not that I against the idea of dating you. It's just... I've never been in a relationship before. And don't know how to act in it"

"That's ok. We will learn bit by bit. I just need you to accept me. That's all I need" said Mirai and put her hand ok his palm. Naruto nodded slowly. Mirai smiled and leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she leaned back and smirk at his expression. Naruto shook his head then turned his head to the Gunpla behind Mirai, which was in a glass box.

"This Gunpla is really well made. I could say it is on the same level as Sniper boy" muttered Naruto. Then he glanced at the mark and widen his eyes. He could recognize that mark anywhere.

"That mark..."

"You knew that mark, Naruto-kun?" asked Mirai touching his shoulder. Naruto turned to her and said "You could say that". The he looked at the Gunpla and thought 'So this Gunpla was made by Mao-san's student eh? As expect from Gunpla Shingyo ryu'

A/N: Hehe Mirai finally decided to confess to Naruto, to breakthrough his think skull. Yuuma will observe every match in the stand to find out Naruto's real identity. Yuuma and Minato will meet with each other at the championship and they will try to find out the prove to expose Naruto's identity. Naruto will be only use Juuken for now. Ja ne. And thank to all who has reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

Kamiki residence

Sekai was doing katas outside, while Naruto was lying on Mirai's lap, while she is feeding him grapes with a smile on her face. After the date, they have become much closer to each other. Sekai certainly have nothing against his neechan dating Naruto-senpai. He actually thinks that Naruto-senpai will be the only suitable guy for his neechan. While doing the katas, Sekai recalled his lost by Sakai Minato's hand. He recalled the same thing Naruto-senpai told him about become one with his Gunpla.

Sekai after doing his katas began to inspected Build Burning and researching the limit of Build Burning movements. He turned its elbow them the ankle of Build Burning

"So the elbow is this far... And the ankle is this far..."muttered Sekai in concentration

Mirai and Naruto went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast together. Mirai decided to call Sekai to have breakfast.

"Sekai, breakfast is ready" said Mirai then she looked surprise, as she sees that Sekai is changing Build Burning stance like his. And he started to do katas again.

Naruto approached Mirai from behind and embraced her waist then looked at Sekai from her shoulder. "I see, he started to take Gunpla Battle really seriously. Just let him be for now, Mirai-chan. If he concentrated this much than he won't be able to hear anything"

Mirai turned from her shoulder to look at Naruto and asked. "Don't you need to prepare for the tournament as well, Naruto-kun. I mean Sekai is trying to master in controlling his Gunpla. Hoshino-san is busy with building her Gunpla. But I didn't see you do anything"

Naruto rolled his eyes and replied. "Of course, I am preparing for the tournament as well. Why do you think I stay up that late yesterday? I have created a list of formations that we will use in the tournament"

"Oh, I don't know! I am sorry Naruto-kun. For assuming you being a lazy bum" apologized Mirai and smiling nervously.

Naruto made a face and muttered " I thought if we are a couple you would at least have more faith in me, Mirai-chan"

Mirai just laugh heartily and kissed his cheek.

Sekai is recalling Ral-san's advice about practicing along side with Build Burning to become itself.

Next day  
School swimming pool

Sekai asked Mirai so that she could help him to borrow a swimming pool from the academy for his personal training. Naruto didn't come with them, because he said he need to try out the formations he created and to work on something else.

At the pool, the guys are gawking at Mirai in her academy swimsuit.

"Man, just look at her. Truly the perfection of beauty"

Mirai turned back and said "Thank you for letting us using the swimming pool"

"No it's nothing" replied the guy in embarrassment and scratching his head.

"Thank you so much" Mirai said once again. Suddenly she heard Sekai's scream and saw him jump straight to the pool. By doing so, he splash the water at Mirai which caused her to civet her face and closed her eye.

"That Sekai..." complained Mirai with puff cheeks.

Under the water, Sekai is recalling back Naruto's words. 'Unless you could use Jigen Haoh Ryu in any condition. You won't be able to win the championship'

'I'll do anything to improve myself before the championship' Sekai opened his eyes and then looked down at Build Burning that stood bellow him. 'Isn't that right, Build Burning?'

Sekai then swimmer back and then punch forward. 'I am not the only one. The others too...'

With Hoshino

Hoshino is building her new Gunpla with determined face. 'I am gonna build my own Gunpla. The Gunpla that only I could built'

With Naruto

Naruto is setting the two remain Gunpla of his on autopilot so that he could test all the formations that he created the day before.

"Huh, it seems this formation won't be so useful, judge from the abilities of Gunplas of our team. Seems I need to change that formation to the other" muttered Naruto while rubbing his chin in thought.

Gunpla Battle Club

Ral-san opened the door to the Battle Ckub, but no one was there.

"Huh. Strange. No one come here today" said Ral-san to the empty club.

Miyazato Institute  
Battle Club room

"Thank you for coming all the way to Tokyo. Minato" greeted Sudou the standing Minato that holding some packet in his hand.

"No worries. I had some business here too" replied Minato.

"So do you have what I asked for?" asked Sudou.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't done" retort Minato and opened the packet to reveal a Gunpla. "So how is it? It's what you ordered"

The Gunpla that has been revealed is MSN-001M Mega-Shiki. It was based on Hyaku-Shiki and Delta Gundam and was being customized by Minato. It was light-purple in color.

"W-wow" exclaimed Yomi as looked at the well-made Gunpla.

"What perfection!" said Yasu."It's not only crafted in detail, but also reinforced for battle". Yasu said non-stop and even taking pictures from his phone."Metal parts for the verniers! The machine's surface even has anti-beam coating". Yasu comment like a fanatic and then his eyes shining with stars in it."This is awesome!"

"As expected from Sakai Minato of the Gunpla Shingyo ryu. I am glad I ordered it" replied Sudou and looking at Minato.

"You can say that again" said Minato proud of himself.

"But is it okay to hand over such a superb Gunpla? If we meet in the national round, we might win" asked Yomi suspiciously.

"I am not entering the championship. Mastering Shingyo ryu is more important to me" replied Minato with his hands in his jacket's pockets."Well, bye for now". Minato was about to leave but Sudou interrupt him.

"Minato, did you know that there was a Gunpla prodigy appeared in Seiho Academy. And I've met your rival yesterday. He said that he want to find out the prodigy's real indentity. Therefore he won't participate in any contests any time soon"

"My rival?"

"As there is Minato Sakai from the Shingyo ryu in the west, there is that guy in the east. But it seems now have two stars" said Sudou. "The guy who won the Grand Prix in the Artistic Gunpla Contest and the Gunpla prodigy that has never appeared before"

"What? You mean there is a guy that Yuuma is interested more than compete with me? Who is that prodigy guy you are talking about?" asked Minato in anger and annoyance for being ignored by his rival.

"Certainly, his name is Uzumaki Naruto. It was said that he alone defeated two members of Song Dynasty Vase with a very unusual move" said Sudou.

"Uzumaki...Naruto" muttered Minato and looked out at the window.

Gunpla Battle Club

Ral was reading his magazine, suddenly saw the door opened up to reveal Naruto there.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. What are you here for?"

Naruto took out his Gundam Astaroth and said. "Let's battle, Ral-san. We never have a chance to battle seriously, right? I'd like to see the capacity of the man that was called the 'Blue giant'"

"I accept your challenge. Though don't blame me if I damaged your Gunpla too much before the championship" said Ral confidently and narrowing his eyes a little.

"Don't worry. If my opponent is the legendary fighter, Blue giant, than I won't go easy on you. You will know how I fight in my serious mode" said Naruto with a confident smirk.

It happened so fast and quick that Ral couldn't done anything. All he could do was gaping at shock and wonder. 'S-so this is Naruto-kun when he is serious. He is like a raging unstoppable monster when on battlefield. The last time I saw something like this happened is 7 years ago during the battle of Sei-kun and Reiji-kun vs embody possessed Meijin Kawaguchi. But with Naruto is different, he is in complete control of his actions. Just who are you really, Naruto-kun?'

Ral looked at his heavily damaged Gouf with its two arms missing. Even though the damage was set to B, Naruto could still manage to damage his Gunpla to this extent.

With Hoshino

Hoshino is throwing away the trash while complaining. "Mou, why do I have a duty at a time like this? I can't wait to get back to building my Gunpla"

Hoshino was about to walk back to her place to continue in building her Gunpla. Suddenly a voice nearby called out to her.

"Hoshino-san" Mirai was the one called out to her.

"Mirai-senpai, are you a member of swimming club? By the way congratulations on your newly established relationship with Naruto-senpai" asked Hoshino and congratulate Mirai on her new relationship.

"Thank you. But no, I'm not a member of the swimming club. Sekai just really want to use the swimming pool, so I asked the club president if we could use it" explained Mirai.

"Why though?" wondered Hoshino curiously.

"Apparently he needs it for battle. Do you know why?" Mirai asked her back.

"No idea"

Sekai decided that moment to surface. He immediately noticed Hoshino's presence and went to greet her. "Senpai!"

"Sekai-kun, what're you doing?" asked Hoshino.

"That's obvious. Special training!" replied Sekai.

Scene change

Sekai decided to take a break and dressed up to talk a little with Hoshino. Behind the corner, Mirai was spying silently at them.

"I see. So you want to adapt to any battle, and underwater is like zero gravity" said Hoshino after Sekai's explanation

"I can't use my techniques as easily under these conditions. But I will definitely make it before the championship" said Sekai confidently.

"I am glad. You're really getting into Gunpla Battle"

"Doing everything in earnest. That's my master's teaching" said Sekai then he looked forward and continue. "One more reason is I want to fight Naruto-senpai with everything I got. Senpai so far is the strongest fighter I know. It is obviously that I want to fight him. But even I knew that Naruto-senpai is on the whole other level than me and even you, Hoshino-senpai. Even so, I would still try my best and then one day has the most awesome battle with Naruto-senpai"

"I see. Hey why did you start learning kenpo?" said Hoshino then turned to Sekai and asked him

"Because I wanted to be strong"

"Me too. The reason I started to play Gunpla Battle was, I wanted to be strong enough to win even among boys" said Hoshino then looked up and recalled one memory. "Like that person"

"That person?"

"When I was a kid, I saw a woman playing Gunpla Battle amazingly well". Hoshino began to recall the unforgettable memory and the reason why she started to play Gunpla Battle. "She was strong, and her moves were beautiful. She was really cool and I couldn't take my eyes off of her". Hoshino stood up and continue "If I kept playing Gunpla Battle, I felt like I'd meet her again sometime in the future. That's what I thought". Hoshino said and put her palm to her chest with closed eyes.

"Then let's do so well in the championship that she notices you!" said Sekai.

"Yeah, that's right" said Hoshino with a smile and began to look longingly at Sekai. The same is with Sekai.

Behind the corner, Mirai is cheering seeing the progress between her brother and Hoshino.

"Sekai-kun..."

"What is it, senpai?"

Hoshino looked out at the window and saw Naruto was leaving the club. "Eh? Naruto-senpai is in the club room?!"

Sekai looked out the window as well an said "Yeah, but my nee-chan told me that he was busy with something at home. Why is he at the club room though?"

"Let's go to the club room to find out" offered Hoshino

"Right"

Mirai was fidgeting in the corner with a pout then she recalled who was the one that ruined the moment. Mirai began to smiled but with a scary aura behind her.  
"Now, now dear Naruto-kun. Why did you decided to appear now and ruin the romantic moment between Sekai and Hoshino-san? What should I do with you huh?"

Naruto was walking from the club suddenly felt shivers down his spine and wondered what the heck is that uneasy feeling.

Club room

Ral was still looking at his destroyed Gouf silently. Suddenly, Hoshino and Sekai entered.

"Ral-san, we saw Naruto-senpai just now" said Sekai. Ral looked down at his Gouf and so did the other two. Their eyes widen upon seeing the heavily damaged Gouf that was missing two arms.

"Ral-san's Gouf..." muttered Sekai

"Did Naruto-senpai do this?" wondered Hoshino

"Fewer than 5 fighters have ever made me drop my shield, let alone damaged me. But none of the fighters that I fought before had managed to damage my Gouf this much. What a dreadful fighter he is. Naruto Uzumaki" said Ral and looked out the window.

Later that night, Hoshino finally finished building her new Gunpla.

Next day  
Kamiki residence

"Sekai, do you have anything?" asked Mirai then turned to Naruto. "You too, Naruto-kun. I am sorry. I have work, so I can't go cheer for you two"

"Not a problem, Mirai-chan. We will win for sure" said Naruto confidently. He is wearing a white hood jacket with an image of a phoenix and a tiger circling each other behind his back. Also he is wearing blue jeans with some chains attached to it.

"Ok, I will go first" said Sekai pumped his fist and walked out.

Mirai approached Naruto and kissed him passionately and Naruto replied back to her kiss. Mirai broke the kiss and muttered "That's for luck".

Naruto grinned widely while blushing a little and then said. "Then there is no way I am gonna lose to anyone after this"

Mirai laugh heartily and shoo Naruto away.

The place where Gunpla Battle Championship takes place

Everybody was waiting for Naruto to appear. While they are waiting Ral decided to chat with Hoshino.

"Hoshino-kun, did you finish your Gunpla?"

"Yes, I finished it late last night"

"That's good, but the brackets may not give you enough time to shake it down" said Ral

"It's ok. I already know how the other two fight. Beside I will only going to support Sekai-kun. Naruto-senpai won't need that"

"Man, what is taking Naruto-senpai so long?" wondered Sekai.

That moment Naruto decided to appear with three ice creams in his hand. He was licking one with a calm expression. Ral, Hoshino and Sekai sweat dropped at Naruto being so calm.

"Why the heck are you eating ice cream and act so calmly, Naruto-senpai?" asked Hoshino loudly with a tick mark in get forehead.

Naruto blinked and repeated "Why? Because the weather is hot obviously. I need the ice cream to cool down"

Hoshino made a deadpanned face and shouted out. "That's not what I mean!"

Suddenly, Naruto shoved to two papers each to Sekai and Hoshino. They both looked at it then Sekai asked curiosly  
"What is this, senpai?"

"Battle formations." Answered Naruto simply while happily eating his ice cream.

"Battle formations!?" repeated Hoshino cocking her head aside.

"Yes. Please try to remember all of them because when the situation comes, we will need to use them. I spend 3 days to create them, so be grateful and learn it"

Behind them Yuuma was observing Naruto in the mix of the crowd.

Scene change  
Inside the building

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting. Via an impartial drawing by the tournament staff, the tournament brackets are now complete. Organized by Yajima Trading, the West Tokyo Tournament of the Gunpla Battle Japanese Under-19 Championship is now in session!" announced the announcer and the championship start. The crowd began to cheer loudly.

Sekai had changed to a training gi. Hoshino looked at the tablet and saw that their match is the third match.

The battles between the schools are passing very fast. And finally it's time for Seiho Academy to battle.

'Seiho Academy vs Miyazono High School'

"Team Gaia Dragon from Miyazono High School, versus team Try Fighters from Seiho Academy Middle School" said the announcer.

At the stand

"Now let's see what a Gunpla prodigy can do" said Daigo

"By the end of this qualifying round I will find out about your identity, Naruto" said Yuuma while watching Naruto as he is discussing something with Sekai.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Gunpla prodigy... Why Yuuma is interested in you so much?" wondered Minato also looking at Naruto from the stand.

"I see, you've come to observe as well, Minato" said Sudou near Minato, which surprised him.

"Sudou-han?" Then he closed his eyes and looked away pretend to not feel interested. "I've a feeling that Yuuma will come here. That's why I came here to search for him"

"Sekai-kun, go for it! I'm here for you!" screamed Gyanko and cheering loudly for Sekai.

"Kya~ Naruto-sama~" shouted the two girls that was sitting near Gyanko.

"Sekai. Who's that? But those two sure popular huh?" wondered Minato and looked down. He then noticed that the same guy that clashed with him at G-Muse was there too. "Che, why the heck is that loser here? They will lose for sure!"

With Try Fighters

Naruto, Sekai and Hoshino raised their first forward and Hoshino began talking. "The Gunpla Battle Championship. Naruto-senpai, Sekai-kun, thank you. Thanks to you two, I stand here today. But this isn't the goal. It's a start. I want to aim higher and higher. Team Try Fighters, let's win!"

"Yeah!" replied Sekai with enthusiasm

"Obviously. What we aimed for is the World Championship. That's why, we won't allowed to lose here" said Naruto.

"Nice statement, Naruto-senpai. Now, team Try Fighters. Go fight!". With that they raised the hand up.

"Gunpla Battle, combat mode, startup. Model damage level, set to B. Please set your GP Base" requested the system. After the fighters set their GP Base, the system continued. "Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal". After the glow died down, which revealed a battlefield. "Field 1, Space. Please set your Gunpla"

Try Fighters set there Gunpla on the GP Base, the opponents did the same. After the scanning, the system said. "Battle start"

"Hoshino Fumina, Winning Gundam" said Hoshino and her new Gunpla was showed in the shape of a plane.

"Kamiki Sekai, Build Burning Gundam" said Sekai and prepared to launch Build Burning.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Gundam Wing Exia" said Naruto.

"Team Try Fighters"

"Let's go!"

And do all the three units were laughed to the battlefield.

At the stand

The screen showed the image of the Gunplas of Try Fighters. Daigo payed more attention to Astaroth and muttered. "So that's the Gunpla of Gunpla prodigy"

"As perfect as ever, Naruto-senpai" comment Yuuma and adjusting his glasses.

"So that's Naruto Uzumaki's Gunpla. What a perfection" said Sudou then turned to Minato whose eyes were wide at looking at the quality of Wing Exia.

"What perfection is this? Both of them. Something like that is definitely world-class level. Who the heck is that guy?" muttered Minato in amazement as well as jealousy. Something like that only his teacher could created of that quality. "Though something felt familiar with that red Gunpla. I certainly sure I've seen it somewhere before"

"Fumina-san changed her machine. It's a support unit. And it's a booster" said Gyanko when she looked at Winning.

"You boldly changed your machine, Fumina-kun. You've become a team of unique individuals" said Ral then he smirked and continued." So, what kind of battle are you going to show us...Try Fighters?"

With Try Fighters

Naruto is scanning the enemy. And find out that all their units are custom made GN-X.

"Custom GN-X eh? But you know in Gundam 00 series, there was never a GN-X that could go toe to toe with Gundams" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Be careful, the team is really balanced" warned Hoshino.

Suddenly beams were shot at them that forced them to split up. Naruto flew forward and said "Today, I am gonna reveal something new in my arsenal". With that Wing Exia charged forward with great speed leaving Winning and Build Burning behind.

"What did he mean by that, Sekai-kun?" asked Hoshino.

"Don't know, but let's concentrate in winning this battle first" said Sekai and also charging forward.

Wing Exia is pursuing GN-X LD and catching up with it really easily. LD's pilot is freaking out seeing how fast Wing Exia is.

"Target confirmed. Wing Exia, eliminating the target" said Naruto. He began to charge Plavsky particles through his Gun-Blade. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Wing Exia unleashed a slashed which created a crescent attack and slashed through GN-X LD. The LD explode and Naruto flew away to aid Sekai or Hoshino.

At the stand

Minato and Sudou widened their eyes when they saw Wing Exia performance.

"The heck is that move? And it's like he could manipulate the Plavsky particles" wondered Minato.

"That's not all, his speed is insane. I've never seen any unit that could move that fast, except in Trans-am. So this is the power of Gunpla prodigy" muttered Sudou in respect and even felt a little scared, after witnessing Naruto's ability.

With Hoshino

Winning is being pursuit by GN-X Wave. It was trying to shoot Winning down. Sekai seeing that Winning is being pursuit and shouted out in concern. "Senpai!"

"Don't worry. You have showed me your passion towards Gunpla Battle. Now it's my turn to show mine" said Hoshino. "Now I will show everybody, Winning's true power!"

Winning began to reconstruct and transformed to SD Gundam.

At the stand

"Nani? It turned into SD?" said Gyanko in surprise.

Back to the battlefield

"This is my own Gunpla...the one that I invented" said Hoshino and her Winning began to shoot at GN-X Wave and destroyed it.

Wing Exia just arrived to see Winning destroy GN-X Wave. Naruto zoomed in Winning and comment. "It certainly well-build as expected of Fumina-chan. Though this is not all, right? Her Gunpla has hidden functions too". Naruto then zoomed in Build Burning and said "Now let's see what you have learn through all those training, Sekai-kun"

With Sekai

Build Burning has a very difficult time to dodge all those shots that was sent by the red GN-X. Suddenly, it slammed at Build Burning and sent Sekai flew back a little.

Sekai closed his eyes and thought  
'Let's show everyone our power, Build Burning. We will show them all the result of our training'. Sekai began to charge Plavsky particles through Build Burning feets and started to run through space like he was on the surface.

Everybody was amazed at Sekai's performance.

"It is running through space...?!" muttered Ral.

"The Gunpla's and fighter's movements..." comment Sudou

"...are perfectly in synch. That's impossible" said Minato still shocked

With Sekai

Build Burning is running through sieve and avoid the shots easily.  
"This is the end. Jigen Haoh Ryu- Ryusei Rasen-Ken!". Build Burning fist began to spin wildly.

"I thought you were a loser!" exclaimed Minato.

Ryusei Rasen-Ken hits the target and sends it to the ground with shocking force. An incredible amount of particles were released because of that move.

"All those particles emission... There are no mistakes now. This Gunpla is the same like Iori Sei used 7 years ago on 11th World tournament"

A huge explosion was heard and Build Burning slowly began to appear with its fist raised up.

"Battle end" announced the system and deactivated the battlefield.

"The winner is team Try Fighters from Seiho Academy" said the announcer.

The crowd began to cheer loudly for Try Fighters. Sekai immediately run up to Naruto and asked " I didn't know you even use kenjutsu as well. Just how many surprises are there in your sleeves?"

"That's a secret" replied Naruto with a wink. "But you really surprised me there with that trick to run through space"

Sekai grinned widely and rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"But if you want to defeat me. That's far from enough, Sekai-kun" said Naruto with smirk.

Sekai turned serious and said " I know that. Senpai is on a completely different level now. But I will catch up to you and then we will have an ultimate fight. A fight that nobody will ever forget"

Naruto looked back at Sekai and nodded. Suddenly both him and Sekai was being glomp by none other than Hoshino.

"Naruto-senpai... Sekai-kun, thank you two so much. Thanks for you two being here, it's the first time I passed the first round" said Hoshino and her tears are threatening to fall.

"Ehm...? It's not a big deal. Though could you release me please? Who knows what Mirai-chan will do to me if she find out" said Naruto and then shivered when he imagined what will happen to him if Mirai found out.

And certainly at the model agency, Mirai was taking a break and watching the qualifiers through TV with Satomi. When she saw Hoshino glomp Naruto, she gains a tick mark on her forehead and said

"Sekai is not enough. Now she wants to woo my Naruto-kun away as well. What a greedy person you are, Hoshino-san"

Satomi is trying to cool Mirai down." , she is just hugging him out of happiness. Friends could do that as well. No need to be jealous, Mirai"

Back to the stadium

Hoshino back away and released Naruto. Sekai decided to say. "Let's keep winning"

"Yeah" said Hoshino

At the stand, Gyanko was pissing off seeing Hoshino hugged her Sekai like that. She was so jealous that she bites her shirt out of jealousy.

Daigo and his team decided to leave the stadium. He turned back to look at Try Fighters one last time and said " Naruto Uzumaki is not our only foe now. Even so we will still win"

Far behind at the upper stand, Meijin Kawaguchi and a blond female that was also wearing the sunglasses to cover her eyes. Though Meijin Kawaguchi right now is Yuuki Tatsuya, because he is wearing casually.

"Team Try Fighters eh? I came here because I heard that the Blue Giant was coaching them. They are quite an interesting team". Meijin then turned his gaze at Naruto then Sekai. "Especially those two". Tatsuya turned to the female and asked "And what do you think about them, eh, Lady?"

The female took off her glasses to reveal emerald eyes that she narrowed them mischievously and put the temple tip to her mouth.

Outside the stadium

Minato finally managed to find Yuuma. He was demanding why Yuuma withdraw from the contests.

"You saw the performance and Gunpla quality of Naruto-senpai, right?" asked Yuuma. Minato nodded his head and asked "Why do you want to find out about his identity so bad?"

"There is a possibility that Naruto-senpai is Ghost the invincible fighter that nobody has ever defeated. Ghost was said that he has the building skills that surpassed Sei-san. I want to know of that is true or not. If Naruto-senpai is indeed Ghost then I may even enter to fight him, to prove that there is no way the he is a better builder than Sei-san, the one that teach me how to build Gunpla. That's why I need to find out his identity so bad, Minato" explained Yuuma and took out his upgrade Lightning Gundam.

"In other words, until you find out his identity you won't accept my challenge?" asked Minato while cocking his head aside. Yuuma nodded his head . "And if he is indeed Ghost then you will join some team to fight him?". Another nod. "Minato sighed heavily and said. "I can't stand someone that is better than me. That's why I will help you. This is gonna be the first and the last time when we will work together"

Yuuma widens his eyes hearing that. He then looked at Minato's back as he is leaving.

A/N: Yuuma and Minato finally decided to team up in search for Naruto's identity. Tatsuya hasn't discover anything because Naruto didn't reveal any familiar move to him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

Seiho Academy  
Gunpla Battle Club

The members of the Battle club is celebrating their first victory of the qualifiers.

"Our team Try Fighters has passed through the first round of qualifiers. Let's toast for our victory" said Ral and raised his glass up.

"Cheers!" said everybody. Mirai is sitting on Naruto's lap also cheers with them. Mirai then climb out of his lap and approached Hoshino to talk with her.

"Hoshino-san, how was the match?"

"It was an easy win" said Sekai bluntly and stuffing his face full of cookings. Naruto, who is doing the same nodded his head in agreement.

Hoshino looked at the two of them and sweat dropped, but still reply. "I wouldn't say that, but... I think we all showed our individual traits in a good way"

"You're right. The battle was really worth seeing. Naruto-kun had revealed that he knows more than just that Juuken moves. He used a kenjutsu technique during last fight, that seems has something to do with Plavsky particles, like I've seen one person yard in the past. What are those techniques, Naruto-kun" Ral asked at the end and turned to Naruto, who is still stuffing the cookings.

Naruto swallowed the cookings and replied. "Kyoto's kenjutsu style, Shinmei-ryu. By the way I learn the Juuken there as well"

"Really? Suge! Now, I am not the only one that uses martial arts in Gunpla Battle anymore" exclaimed Sekai.

Hoshino turned to look at Naruto long, which unnerve Naruto and annoyed Mirai a little. After a while, Hoshino decided to ask. "Just how strong are you really, Naruto-senpai? You are clearly a top level fighter. From what I observed, when you fought it's like you knew where the opponent will strike next or plan the next move. That could only be achieving by fighting through numerous of battles. Not to mention your building skills. Just when are you gonna reveal all your ability to us, senpai?"

Naruto took the glass of coke and drink it in one go and said "You are too curios, Fumina-chan. All will be revealed in national tournament. Well if there will be an actually strong enough person to let me reveal all of my skills"

Mirai scoffed and made a remark. "You are sounding too arrogant, Naruto-kun"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder casually and replied. "Well, I think so too. But that the truth though"

"But to say the least, I am very glad with the progress of our team. Naruto-kun aside, Sekai-kun has also managed to become one with Build Burning to use Jigen Haoh ryuu in space. Then..". Ral looked down at Winning that was on the table. "Fumina-kun's Winning Gundam. The crowd was really surprised when it transformed from a core booster to SD". Ral looked closer at Winning and comment. "But it seems it still has hidden functions, that's still not being revealed"

"That's a secret for now, Ral-san" replied Hoshino with a smile.

"You are one big player eh, Fumina-kun" said Ral and laughing loudly.

Next day  
Kamiki residence

Try Fighters gather together to watch the rules of the Gunpla Battle Championship. Naruto is lying at his back and looks at the ceiling, while yawning in bore. "Ne, Fumina-chan~ Why do we need to watch that again?"

"It's for Sekai-kun, Naruto-senpai. He didn't understand when I explained to him verbally" explained Hoshino. Then she turned to Sekai and asked. "So Sekai-kun, do you understand the rules?". She sweat dropped when she saw Sekai is napping on the table.

Naruto gained a tick mark on his forehead so he stood up and bonk Sekai hard on the head while shouted. "To whom do you think we are showing this video for, eh?!"

Sekai immediately woke up and holding his head with a bump on it. His eyes tearing up a little. Hoshino seeing that glared at Naruto a little and approached Sekao to rub his head to sooth the pain.

"You shouldn't acting so violent, Naruto-senpai"

Naruto blinked then again. In the end, he just sighed and muttered. "I give up now. No matter what I couldn't understand those women. Whether it is Mirai-chan or Fumina-chan. Yep, totally no clue at all"

"I am home" said a voice outside. It was Mirai, she just came back from shopping.

"Yay, Mirai-chan is back. Now I am gonna get my ramen!" cheered Naruto childishly and run to Mirai to embrace her. Of course, Hoshino and Sekai were shocked at that action. It's the first time they saw their senpai act so childishly.

"Hai, hai. If you want your ramen you need to be a good boy and behave yourself, right, Naruto-kun?" said Mirai with a smile and kissing his forehead. Naruto beamed and jump up and down

Both Mirai and Sekai thought simultaneously. 'Are they boyfriend and girlfriend? Or mother and son?'

"Do you need some help in the kitchen, Mirai-chan?" asked Naruto and turned to normal.

"I will help her in the kitchen, Naruto-kun" said Ral and stepped in.

"Ral-san?" exclaimed Hoshino

"I met him on the way here" explained Mirai. Naruto moved behind her and embrace her waist lovingly, which caused Mirai to smile softly.

"Minna, your opponent for round two has been decided" announced Ral with a serious face.

Hearing that Sekai immediately asked "Who is it, Ral-san?"

"The Science Club from Seiren Technical College" answered Ral

"Seiren Technical College, huh?" muttered Naruto.

"The same Seiren that..." Hoshino was about to ask, but Ral decided to explained beforehand.

"Yes. Though they don't have a Plastic Model Club, they've won many robotic contests. Even in Gunpla Battle Championship, that team is considered a favorite to win the championship"

Hearing that excite Sekai greatly. "They are that strong? I love to fight opponents like that!"

Hoshino recalled something and turned to Naruto, which is still embracing Mirai. "Senpai, I have a tournament video from last year. Seiren Technical College's battle should be on it"

"Then let's watch and planned a strategy to counter them, Fumina-chan" said Naruto and released Mirai, which disappoint her a bit.

"It's no use. Seiren change their Gunpla every tournament, no , every match. Having prior knowledge about them might be an obstacle later" retort Ral.

"But-". Hoshino was about to say something, but Naruto decided to interrupt.

"But that's where you are wrong, Ral-san. Even if they changed their machines, their fighting style couldn't be changed so easily. Each Gunpla fighter has a unique battle style that won't be so easily to change. In other words, we don't need the information on their machines but the past experience through past battles. We need to know what their battling style is" explained Naruto with a serious face. His explanation is like he is a war veteran.

"Yeah, that may help. But many teams who have fought against Seiren say of them, "Whatever tactics we tried they read our next moves, and drove us to defeat. Seiren rules the battlefield"" said Ral.

Seiren Technical College

Right now Seiren is analyzing the data on Try Fighters. Through the data of Try Fighters former battles, they have conclude that no matter what they must separate Naruto from the other two members.

"As I thought, the one we should focus the most is the prodigy, Naruto Uzumaki. Out of the three machines, he is the only one that is all-round type. By separating him from the other two, we we could deal with them easily" said Daigo looking at the monitor at Wing Exia data.

"Yeah, Naruto is a Gunpla prodigy and an amazing builder too. But there is a weakness in his fighting style. Gunpla Battle winning key is teamwork. But Naruto always fighting on his own. Therefore no matter how powerful he is, he will be defeated by us" said Shota.

"It's easy said than done. We still haven't known all his abilities just yet" said Yukio behind them.

"In other words, if we could trap Naruto long enough to defeat the other two then the victory is ours, right?" said their Coach. "The other two are the martial artist user with no range weapons and SD Gundam. They're nobody"

"In the end, we will be the winner" said Daigo with a confident smirk

Kosaka cafe restaurant

Yuuma just finished to serve some customers. When they left, he began to think about Try Fighters next opponent.  
'Seiren Technical College. They are undoubtedly strong, but that won't be enough for them to win. If Naruto-sensei is not a member of Try Fighters then they could've won. But Seiho Academy is no longer the team that couldn't pass the first round any more. Seiren won't stand a chance. They will be utterly destroyed by Naruto-senpai's overwhelming strength. But the least they could do is to force senpai to reveal something that may help me'

Suddenly an automatic door opened, Yuuma on instinct turned to the door and was about to greet the customer.  
"Welcome...". He was surprised to see Minato Sakai is in front of him.

"What? Didn't expect for me to come here?" asked Minato with a smirk. He walked in and sat down.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Yuuma rudely.

"You are so rude, Yuuma. I am a customer here as well you know"

"Hei, hei, so what should I get you?" proposed Yuuma.

"One reiko, please!"

"Reiko? What's that?" Yuuma asked not understand. Minato widens his eyes at Yuuma's lack of term knowledge. "Reiko means iced cofee. You don't know that? Tokyo people have no common sense"

Yuuma brought him a glass of ice coffee. Minato poured three special syrup for the coffee and began stir the mixture. Yuuma looked at him awkwardly. Minato looked up at Yuuma and asked "You already know who is Try Fighters next opponent, right?". Yuuma nod his head to response. "Who do you think will win? Seiren is really strong, you know"

"Yeah, Seiren is strong I admit that, but Naruto-senpai is not just strong. He is overwhelming. Seiren will be destroyed tomorrow" said Yuuma confidently.

"Why do you think that? I know that Try Fighters is strong individually, but Gunpla Battle is about teamwork. They all just fight like a separate individual. How can they win like that?" asked Minato surprised at Yuuma's conclusion

Yuuma shook his head and said "You just didn't understand everything, Minato. Naruto-senpai could alone win the regionals. He joined the Seiho Battle Club to help Fumi-chan. He is a true monster, when it comes to Gunpla"

That night  
Seiho Academy  
Gunpla Battle Club

Hoshino decided to call both Naruto and Sekai to Battle Club to reveal their secret weapon for tomorrow's match.

"Why did you call us thus late, senpai?" asked Sekai.

"And to tell us to bring our Gunpla with us"

Hoshino turned to them and replied "I want you both to see this. The hidden power of Winning". Hoshino said and showed them her Winning.

"Winning's hidden power?" repeated Sekai.

"Yes. There is a possibility that we will need this power in the second round" said Hoshino.

Hoshino deployed a mock battle mode and deployed a mega-size Gunpla to the battlefield.

"Woah! This thing is huge!" exclaimed Sekai.

"A Mega size eh? I am feeling nostalgia" said Naruto looking the huge Gunpla in front of him

"Here I go!" said Hoshino and Winning flew up high. "Watch carefully!"

The room shined brightly. Back to the battlefield, the mega size Gunpla was destroyed.

Sekai was utterly shock and Naruto was smirking widely.

"Senpai, that was..."

"I see... So that is the hidden power of Winning. Then let me show one of my moves as well. From what I saw from the video of last battles, Seiren is trying to control the battlefield. Then this move will blow their plans away" said Naruto.  
He then deployed a mega size again.

Naruto closed his eyes took a deep breath and cocked his palm a little. The palm is glowing blue. Naruto then snapped his eyes open and pushed his hand forward. Wing Exia did the same with its eyes glowing green.

A harsh gust of wind slammed into the mega size Gunpla and blew it to a far distance.

Sekai and Hoshino's eyes bulge at the move.

"Naruto-senpai, how?..."

"Senpai, you are amazing. Just freaking awesome" exclaimed Sekai excitedly.

"What did you call your move eh, Fumina-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I called it Winning Road. The path that will help us to win" replied Hoshino.

"I've watched the video that you gave me, Fumina-chan. And I've come up with an operation to counter them. I am calling it, Operation Rebound" said Naruto with a smirk full of mystery.

"Operation Rebound? What's that?" asked Sekai curiously. Hoshino also looked at Naruto with a curios gaze. Naruto's smirk never left his face and he said. "Here is what we will do tomorrow..."

Next day  
Gunpla Battle Championship

The second round of the qualifiers has started. Team Song Dynasty Vase is advancing forward quickly by defeating their opponents. When they won the fight, Gyanko announced that she is offering this victory to him, but Sekai just shook his head and said that he didn't need that. Gyanko slammed her head down to the floor and cry comically at how cold Sekai sound. Hoshino is cheering to herself inside, that Sekai-kun rejected Gyanko.

"By the way, where is Ral-san, Fumina-chan?" asked Naruto. He felt really uncomfortable when he turned to the stand and saw Ryoko-sensei in a cheerleading outfit and is scream his name. Of course, all the males in the stand ogle her with drools dripping down. Though the school nurse didn't seem to mind.

"Ral-san just sends me a mail and said that he will be late a little. But I never expected for Ryoko-sensei be here. Let alone in such an outfit". Hoshino then smirked deviously and said "I wonder what Mirai-san will do to you if she find out eh, Naruto-senpai?"

Naruto began to pale and his eyes widened in horror. He is shooting his head and pleads. "D-don't, please, don't tell Mirai-chan or my life will be over. You wouldn't do something so cruel like that to your senpai that is helping you to win the tournament ne?"

Hoshino smiled satisfyingly and replied "I may keep silent for you, but I don't know about Sekai-kun though"

"Don't worry, I will talk to Sekai. Just keep your mouth shut in front Mirai-chan, please" Naruto is pleading Hoshino.

Hoshino is in a very good mood now. She finally has something to blackmail Naruto-senpai. 'That's a payback for keeping secrets all the time, senpai'

Finally the announcer decided to announce the fourth match of the qualifiers. Naruto turned to both of them and said. "Just according to the plan. We will blow them away"

"Ossu!" replied Sekai

"Now we will start the fourth match of the second round. Team Try Fighters from Seiho Academy vs team SRSC from Seiren Technical College" said the announcer.

At the stand

Yuuma and Minato was sitting near each other. They are both observing this battle to find out something that may help them expose Naruto's identity.

"Seiren is called the ruler of the battlefield for a reason, you know, Yuuma. Try Fighters won't stood a chance against them" said Minato and smirking while turned to look at team SRSC.

"Just watch, Minato. Naruto-senpai is not a mere random fighter. He was also being called prodigy for a reason. Watch intently. The abilities of the so called monster" said Yuuma seriously with narrowing eyes.

To the stadium

"Now let's rule the battlefield!" shouted the coach of Seiren which they all reply at once.

"Gunpla Battle, combat mode, startup. Model damage level set to B. Please set your GP Base". All the fighters set their GP base and the field lit up. "Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal. Field 3, Forest. Please set your Gunpla". The fighters set their Gunpla to their GP Base respectively.

When team SRSC set their Gunpla, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he recognize those machines." So they are based on the Ez8 from "The 08th MS Team". Not a bad choice"

"Battle start!"

"Hoshino Fumina, Winning Gundam" said Hoshino and prepared to launch her Winning

"Kamiki Sekai, Build Burning Gundam"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Gundam Wing Exia" When Naruto set down Wing Exia it didn't have the GN-Mirage Sword on the right arm, but was holding two GN-Swords one in each hand.

"Team Try Fighters..."

"Let's go!"

Try Fighters launched their machines and land to the ground. Naruto contacted the other two and said. "We are doing according to the plan"

"Ryokai!" replied Hoshino and Sekai. With that Naruto started to walk ahead of them.

With SRSC

Shadow Phantom looked at his screen and informed his team about enemies location.

"This is unit 3. Enemy has been acquired. Point TE32" report Yukio

"Let's go with Plan 26" ordered Daigo.

Shadow Phantom connected with Eliminator and Intruder with communication wire.

"All units, go to wired communication. Unit 2, stand by at planned point" ordered Daigo. "Unit 3, spread bugs'!"

"Ryokai!" replied Yukio and launched a mini satellite that starts to spread the bugs.

With Try Fighters

Sekai saw something bright is falling from the sky and wondered. "What is that light?"

"A particle disruption screen?" deduced Hoshino.

"It seems they want to prevent us to use long range attack" said Naruto looking at the sky with analyzing eyes. 'So they want to lure us for close combat eh? Ok? Let's play in their game!'

With that Try Fighters rushed towards the enemy location.

With SRSC

"That's what you will think, right? But you guys is already in our rule. Try Fighters!" said Daigo with glee.

With Try Fighters

They have been walking for a while and there were still no attacks on them.

"Strange. There's no attack from the enemy" muttered Hoshino.

"Tch, this is so boring. If you're a man, just fight fair and square" complained Sekai.

"This is their tactics, Sekai-kun. But don't worry, I am sure they will show is their face real soon" Naruto reassured him.

Suddenly, the communication between Naruto and Sekai disappeared. Naruto narrowed his eyes and zoomed on something on the ground and the mini satellite. He gritted his teeth and said "This time they got us good. Using a jamming system to disrupt our communication". Suddenly his screen lit up red in alarm, as a beam from behind aimed at him. Naruto was forced to jump up to avoid the beam. Then more missiles started to aim at him, they are forcing him to separate from Sekai and Hoshino.

'So that's what they want. Their main goal is to separate me from Sekai-kun and Fumina-chan. They deemed me a threat and thus planning to deal with Sekai-kun and Fumina-chan first, but to delay me with those missiles attacks. Not bad, Seiren. Not bad at all' thought Naruto with a smirk as he is cutting down another missile with his GN-Sword in is right hand while shooting with the other.

With Sekai and Hoshino

"They have separate is from Naruto-senpai, senpai!" exclaimed Sekai.

"I know. Be careful from now on" warned Hoshino and started to look around, but there are no one there. "No one? But that's really strange. Wait a minute...". Her eyes widen in realization.

As Hoshino deduced, the enemies are using optical camouflage. Unit 3 is continuing to bombardier Astaroth with missiles and trapping him within the area. Sekai has enough and run forward while shouted. "Enough of these hiding games comes out and fight!"

"Kamiki Sekai has excellent physical abilities. But his personality is impulsive" said Daigo analyzing Sekai. Unit 1 opened fire which caused Sekai to crash to the ground. "His actions are reckless because of that!"

"How dare you!" shouted Sekai in anger. But Unit 1 began his assault with his rifle which cause Sekai to dodge right and left.

"They are separated. Go, Unit 2!" ordered Daigo.

"Ryokai!"

"Unit 2 fired missiles at Sekai, but Sekai just kicked them away easily. But Sekai didn't expected for another barrage of missiles to assault him.

Hoshino and Naruto hearing the explosion and turned to that direction. Hoshino was worried for Sekai so she turned back to make sure he is ok.

"Fumina Hoshino, she is the Battle Club President and is very caring for her teammate's well-being" said Yukio analyzing Hoshino. Unit 2 took out its optical camouflage and began to assault at Winning. Not far behind Sekai, Unit 1 is also about to shot down Build Burning.

Meanwhile, Naruto is still being bombarded by Unit 3. Of course, none of the attacks reached him, but he was stuck here. 'Good, the enemies think that they have advantage. It's time to start, Operation Rebound'

At the stand

"See, I told you. Try Fighters won't stood a chance against Seiren. They developed their tactics based on fighter's personalities to predict their next moves. Even Naruto Uzumaki is helpless here. What Gunpla prodigy he is!" said Minato and turned to Yuuma who is watching the match very intently.

"Seiren is ruling the battlefield" said Sudou.

With Naruto

Naruto finally has enough of this and started to take a deep breath while concentrating. Unit 3 wondered why he stood still like that. Suddenly, Naruto snapped his eyes opened and shouted

"Hakke: Hasangeki". With that Wing Exia slammed his left palm down to the ground created an invisible force strong enough to blow all the bugs up.

"N-NANI!" shouted Shote as he witness something incredible.

At the stand

"T-that's just plain impossible. H-how did he do that!?" stuttered Minato with wide disbelieving eyes. Yuuma just glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and said "I told you so"

"He blew away all the bugs from the field with one move" muttered Sudou in awe and disbelief.

"Naruto-chan! You are the best!" cheered Ryoko loudly while jumping up and down.

"Naruto-kun has once again surprise everyone" muttered Ral.

With Sekai and Hoshino

Sekai could finally gain the communication back. He contacted Hoshino. "Senpai, that was the signal"

"Yeah. Operation Rebound, start!" exclaimed Hoshino and flew up high in the sky. Winning separates in different parts. Sekai jumped up to catch the torso. He docking with it and shouted  
"Winning Knuckle!"

At the stand, both Sudou, Minato and Yuuma were surprised that they docked.

"Jigen Haoh ryu: Dangan Hagan-ken!" shouted Sekai and slammed his fist to the ground which completely change the landscape. The forest is looking like a huge fissure now.

"What an impact. Even the whole landscape was disfigured" comment Daigo.

With Naruto

Wing Exia is dodging the attacks from Unit 3. Naruto has enough of defending himself, so he rushed with great speed at Unit 3 and took a stance.

"You are within my field of divination now. Jūkenhō: Jūho Sōshiken!" said Naruto and Wing Exia throw the GN-Swords up in the air it's hands gang blue fire lion heads and begin 32 attacks at Unit 3.

Wing Exia flew up high in the sky to catch the GN-Swords and meet up with Winning. Hoshino gives him the two booster from her back and flew away to deal with the rest of the enemies.

With Hoshino

Unit 2 was trying to escape but he was forced to stop when a huge beam suddenly appeared in front of him. At the distance, up in the sky, Wing Exia docked his GN-Swords bits with the booster that Hoshino gave him. Winning Funnels has the fire power far stronger than the other GN-Swords bits thanks to this boosters.

"This is a payback" said Hoshino and assault Unit 2 with vulcans.

With Sekai

Unit 1 also tried to retreat but again a wall of beam is preventing him from escaping. Astaroth's second Winning Funnel is preventing Daigo to run away.

"Now you re finished!" proclaimed Sekai. Build Burning eyes lit up and he charges at Unit 1. "Jigen Haoh ryuu: Shippu-Zuki!"

Unit 1 also punched forward, but its attack is far inferior to Sekai's and so he was slammed to the wall of beam behind and was destroyed by Winning Funnel beam.

"How? We should be the one to rule the battlefield!" exclaimed Daigo in disbelief and frustration. Suddenly, Naruto contact him and said "It's simple really. We were never in your ruling from the beginning. All what you saw, is a mere act. An act to make you let your guard down in order destroy you"

Daigo widens his eyes hearing that. Then he slump his head down depressed.

"Battle end"

"The winner of the fourth match is Seiho Academy, Team Try Fighters!" said the announcer loudly

The crowd is cheering loudly for Try Fighters victory. Gyanko and her team are also cheering loudly for their crushes.

Hoshino turned to Naruto and said "As expected from the one they called Gunpla prodigy. Naruto-senpai, you are amazing"

Naruto scratches the back is his head at the praise.

With team SRSC

The members are turning to face their coach in grief. "We are sorry, sir"

"Our team should be the ruler of the battlefield. How could we lose a match..." said the coach in disbelief. Suddenly he heard someone's familiar voice from Try Fighters.

"You are late Ral-san" complained Sekai

"I am sorry. I forgot to set the alarm" Ral apologizes and rubbing his head sheepishly.

"L-Lieutenant Ral! The Blue Giant is their...!? Total defeat" said the coach on grief.

At the stand

"Now do you understand, Minato? Naruto-senpai is not just strong he is overwhelming. Not only that he is also a genius in planning and counter enemies strategy. Though, none of that fact proved that he is Ghost. Ghost has an assimilation attack that could disfigure the landscape, so powerful that even Meijin Kawaguchi was unable to withstand that attack" said Yuuma with crossed hands.

"What kind of attack is that?" asked Minato.

"A technique in the shape of a Phoenix. His whole body is covered in particles and then transformed into a gigantic blue Phoenix. Ghost called the technique, from the information that I've found Mumyo Jinpu ryuu Ougi: Suzaku" answered Yuuma with narrowed eyes and recalled the devastating technique.

"Mumyo Jinpu ryuu Ougi? I've heard of this technique before. But it's Byakko not Suzaku. My sensei said that he was once defeated by one person that used a technique that could manifested like a huge white tiger to devour it's pray. He said that person's strength was so overwhelming that he had never seen anything like that in his life" replied Minato and retell Yuuma the accident that happened with his teacher.

Yuuma turned to the smiling face of Naruto and thought to himself. 'Are you Ghost or not, Naruto-senpai?'

Miyazato Institute  
Battle Club

Yomi and Yasu relaxing on the couch and doing their things. Suddenly a door opened and a person walked in. He approached the two of them and asked  
"Yo, who is the president here?"

"What do you want?" asked Yomi

"Where is he?" asked the person again.

"Sudou, a guest for you" exclaimed Yomi and called out for Sudou.

"What?" asked Sudou, that was sitting in his place.

"I am Suga Akira. I've just been transferred here" replied Akira and approached Sudou.

"Transferred?"

"I am a transfer student. Nice to meet you" said Akira and raised a hand for Sudou to shake. Suddenly, he laughs out loud and asked. "So where do I bunk down?"

A/N: Few, that was pretty exhausting for me. Next chapter, Naruto is doing something that many may think he is out of his mind. He will tune up Destiny for Simon to fight Sekai at 100%. Of course, he is asking the permission of Mamoru to do that. How will Sekai holds up against the upgrade Destiny, that was tuned up by Naruto. Please, wait patiently for next chapter to find out. Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

Gunpla Battle Championship

Finally comes the third round of regional qualifiers. Try Fighters are prepared to fight their next opponents.

"This is the third round of regional qualifiers. Team Try Fighters from Seiho Academy vs team Angelfish from Chusui Middle School" announced the announcer.

"This battle will depend whole on what the battlefield will be" comment Ral with crossed hands.

"We are loved by water. The battlefield will love us too" proclaimed the leader of Angelfish

The system put the battlefield in tundra. Because of that the battle turned out really short. All team Angelfish's Gunpla were underwater type so Try Fighters completely destroy them, due to the frozen land team Angelfish couldn't dive to the water below. And so Seiho get to the quarterfinals.

Waiting place

Try Fighters are very dissatisfied with their win. It was so easy, it can't even be called a victory.

"Well, a win is a win. Congratulations everyone on getting to the quarterfinals. Good job" congratulated Ral.

"I am not satisfied though" complained Sekai in bore at the former battle

"I know" replied Hoshino with the same expression.

The announcer announces the second match of the third round on the screen.

"Let's go to watch this battle. The winner of this battle will be our opponent in quarterfinals" advised Ral

Scene change

Team Babylonia from Cosmo Academy's Aristocracy Department vs team FAITH of Joto Municipal Middle school. At the start of the battle, team FAITH has lost the two members. Only Destiny Gundam was left.

"Strange, that Destiny is a straight assembly" muttered Naruto

"What do you mean by that, Naruto-senpai?" asked Sekai

"He means that Gunpla is a not being customized or paint. It was assembled according to the manual" replied Hoshino.

"Gunpla's performance is depends on how well it built. With those units, and they still managed to reach this far" comment Ral

Destiny opened fire with its rifle and destroyed one Crossbone. The others open fire, but Destiny managed to dodge by moving like a boxer. He used the smoke cause by the Crossbone to hide himself. The pilot of Crossbones wondering of Destiny's location suddenly received an uppercut to the gut. Sekai was surprised by that move.

Destiny kicked the yellow Crossbone away for it to crash at the other Crossbone. Then he took out the sword and charged at them to cut the down.

"Two down with one strike? The pilot of that Destiny, he is extremely good" comment Naruto with a smile.

And so that Joto Middle School reaches the quarterfinals. The crowd is cheering loudly for them.

"He is strong. Instead of relying on Gunpla's performance. He won purely by his control skills" comment Ral.

Sekai punched his knuckle and replied. "How interesting. I like to fight guys like that!". Naruto turned to Sekai with a smirk.

Waiting place

Ral accidental heard the conversation between the two members of team FAITH, when he walked out of the toilet.

"Are you really gonna do that, Gorou?" asked the small boy.

"We must do it. Our next opponent is on the whole other level. We must do it for Shimon-san's sake" said Gorou. With that they approach Try Fighters that are not far from them.

"Excuse me?" Try Fighters turned to him and wonder what he wants. "Are you members of team Try Fighters?"

"You guys are from Joto Middle School right?" asked Hoshino

"Oh, you're our next opponent!" exclaimed Sekai.

Suddenly, they harden their expression and made an expression like they are gonna assault Try Fighters. Sekai misunderstood and stood to a stance to prepare to fight them back. He and the other two blinked in surprise when they saw both of them kneeling with their head bowed down to the ground.

"We're begging you. In the next quarterfinals, please, let us, Joto Middle School to win"

Hoshino and Sekai widens their eyes in surprise, while Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion and crossed his hands.

"We...no Shimon-san has a reason he must win!" said Gorou still bowing his head down. Then they told Try Fighters the reason why they must win.

In the hospital

One small brown haired boy is sleeping soundly. There were lots of Gunpla's on the window stand. Suddenly, he heard the door creek open, so he opened his eyes. He smiled upon seeing who has come to visit him.

"Nii-san!" exclaimed the boy

"Yo!" Shimon greeted his brother. Then he began to tell his brother about his progress in championship.

"So you won in the third round too?" asked Mamoru.

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" replied Shimon. The picture was showed where a younger Shimon is holding a cup. He was hugged by Mamoru and smiled happily.

"You are the middle-school boxing champ and the strongest Gunpla fighter" said Mamoru. "And you're my brother"

"That's right" said Shimon and performed a right hook in demonstration.

"But it's like a dream. Even if you're the one controlling it. I can't believe that my Gunpla is winning the championship matches" exclaimed Mamoru.

"It's too early to be satisfied. I will bring you the champion's trophy. So you build me a new Gunpla for national tournament, ok?" said Shimon with a smile.

"Ok"

"Work on your rehabilitation for now" said Shimon.

"Right" Mamoru nodded his head.

It's time for Shimon to leave, he is waving at Mamoru through the window and Mamoru did the same.

'Just you wait Mamoru. I will win for sure'

With Try Fighters

After they heard the reason of to win of Joto's team. The resolve of Try Fighters began to shake. More precisely, Hoshino and Sekai's resolve start hesitating. Naruto has already planned what he want to do.

"What will you decide huh, Sekai-kun, Fumina-chan? After hearing such a request, what did you you decide?" asked Naruto while looking at the horizon in front of him.

"We also have a reason to fight. But...but our reason is not as noble as theirs. I-I don't know what to do anymore" answered Hoshino confused with herself.

"What about you, senpai? What did you decide to yourself?" asked Sekai and turning to Naruto curiously. Hoshino also turned he gaze to Naruto. She was also curios about Naruto's answer

Naruto moved forward while the wind blowing his spiky head dramatically. "Me? I am a Gunpla fighter. To me, if I am ever confused about anything. The Gunpla will give me an answer. Through Gunpla battle, I could decide for myself whether to continue to fight or not". With that said, Naruto turned to leave both of them with their thought.

Sekai and Hoshino looked at Naruto's leaving figure with different thoughts. Mirai decided to appear at that time. She felt the air is very silent and tense around them and wondered what happen. Ral decided to answer her question.

"They are hesitating right now. They are hesitating whether continue to fight or not"

"Is that so? But Naruto-kun didn't hear irate at all right?" said Mirai with a soft smile.

Ral turned to her and asked curiously. "Why do you think so?"

"Naruto-kun is a real Gunpla freak. Even I could see that. He decides that the Gunpla will answer all his questions if he is hesitating. Only a Gunpla freak will do something like that. Also Naruto-kun is not a person to back off from anything no matter the reason" explained Mirai.

"You really know Naruto-kun well. Even though you guys become a couple not long ago" said Ral.

"Yeah. I could feel it in my heart. Naruto-kun's thoughts, emotions and his heart . I really feel myself like his other half" replied Mirai with a soft smile. Ral looked back at her with a smile too.

"Naruto-kun will surely think of something crazy. I could feel that" said Mirai with a soft laugh and touch her heart.

Next day  
In the hospital

Shimon decided to visit his brother once again. But when he reached his brother's room, he heard a voice coming from the room.

"Woah! Amazing. How did you build this Gunpla?" Mamoru voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Well, it's not really hard. All you need is-" said the other voice. Shimon decided to enter the room.

"Mamoru, who is your new friend?" asked Shimon. But he was surprised to see Naruto there.

"Nii-san! Look at this Gunpla. It's really well built" said Mamoru and showed his brother Gundam Astaroth.

"That Gunpla..." said Shimon. This Gunpla is really familiar to him. He did seen it somewhere.

"It's mine" replied Naruto and turned to face Shimon.

"You're my opponent in the next quarterfinals" exclaimed Shimon.

"Yes. I am Naruto Uzumaki of Try Fighters" Naruto introduced himself. Mamoru was surprised that his brother's opponent is here.

"Why are you here?" asked Shimon.

Naruto looked at Shimon long enough and decided to answer. "Your other two teammates have told me about your situation, Shimon-san. I understand your reason. It's a very noble reason indeed. But as a fighter I can't give you the win like that. That will not only dishonored you, but also made your victory a lie. So I've come here with a proposition"

"We don't need your pity!" exclaimed Shimon in anger.

"Pity? No you've mistaken here, Shimon-san. I don't pity you. I came here because I want a good fight. No offend to Mamoru-kun, but with the assembled Gunpla, you can't fight us equally. I came here to help you to unleash all 100% of your abilities, Shimon-san. I saw your fight and you fighting ability is really good. I just want to give you a higher rate to win. That's all" said Naruto with a serious look

"How will you help me to fight at 100%? And why you decide to help us? Aren't we your next opponent?" asked Shimon suspiciously.

Naruto chuckled and replied. "My kohai always wants to fight a good battle. I am just creating a suitable opponent for him. And how will I help you? It's easy". Naruto then turned to Mamoru. " Mamoru-kun, will you trust me enough to tune up your Gunpla? I know you don't have any reason to trust me. But I am still asking you permission to tune up your Gunpla"

Mamoru looks at Naruto's eyes and feels that he didn't lying. He didn't see any lies in those blue eyes. "Ok, Naruto-san. I give you permission to tune up my Gunpla"

"Mamoru!" exclaimed Shimon in surprise. Mamoru turned to his brother and said. "It's ok nii-san. I could see it in his eyes. Naruto-san really want to help to improve my Gunpla"

Mamoru gave Naruto Destiny and said. "Even though you're my brother's opponent I will also root for you Naruto-san. Because you are a good person. Whether my brother win or lose, it won't matter. I just want to learn to create such amazing Gunpla like yours. Well, of course it will be better if my brother win"

"Arigato, for trusting a foreign person like me with your Gunpla. I may teach you some tricks to improve your building skills. But you must get better first, ne?" said Naruto with a smile and ruffed Mamoru's hair. Which cause Mamoru to grin.

Naruto turned to Shimon and said. "Don't worry, Shimon-san. I am not a person that will use dirty tricks to win a battle. Just try to give Sekai the best battle he ever has. That's my only request"

"But what if my team win? Won't you regret the decision to improve my Gunpla?" asked Shimon curiously

Naruto turned to Shimon and smirked. "I will just need to believe in Sekai-kun. Let's test whether your resolve or Sekai-kun's resolve is stronger ne?"

Behind the door, Sekai and Hoshino were surprised at Naruto's decision.

"Naruto-senpai, you..." muttered Hoshino

"It's just like my nee-chan said Naruto-senpai really did something crazy. But with this I can have the most awesome battle ever. Furthermore, Naruto-senpai will improve that Gunpla. I can't wait for tomorrow to fight him, Izuna Shimon" exclaimed Sekai with fire burning in his eyes in anticipation

"Why? Aren't you worried at all? You know that all Naruto-senpai's Gunplas are masterpiece, right? What if we lost?" asked Hoshino turning to Sekai.

"That's because the Gunpla that I will fight is Naruto-senpai's that just make me want to win even more. I've never manage even scratch any of senpai's Gunpla. This will be an unforgettable battle" exclaimed Sekai excitedly. Hoshino has a thought of her own about that.

Scene change

Hoshino and Sekai meet up with Naruto at the ramen stand. Naruto is slurping his favorite ramen with a very satisfied look.

"Why did you go to Shimon-san's brother place, Naruto-senpai?" asked Hoshino the still eating Naruto.

"I told you already, right? I've decided that Gunpla will solve my problem. That's why I offered to tune up that Destinty. Plus Sekai-kun always complains about not having good fights. This will be his greatest opportunity" replied Naruto casually. Then he turned to Hoshino and asked. "If you know that I was there then you two must be behind the door. Why are you two there?"

Hoshino looked down to the ground and answered quietly. "I wanted to test my resolve"

"I am there got that same reason, senpai" answered Sekai. "At first I want to go there to declare a war to Izuna Shimon. But I spot Naruto-senpai there before me. I completely agree with senpai's decision. Only a completely heartless person won't do anything after hearing such request. That's why senpai's decision to make the opponent goes all out against us in a battle is the best option. That way they won't regret anything, because they did their best. My shishio always said 'don't bring lies to a battle'. If we're just let them win like that then their victory will be a false one. They won't be satisfied at such victory and neither I am"

Hoshino looked at Sekai with a look of wonder, while Naruto smirked satisfyingly at Sekai's speech.

Scene change

Shimon just finished talking and punishing his two teammates. He said that they won't need pity. They will win with their own strength. The two of them argued that they will only be a burden to him. He shouted at them for being idiots and embraced them tightly.

Later that night, Shimon reviewed a parcel with an upgrade Destiny in it. He looked at the Gunpla in awe at how perfect it was built. The colour scheme is still the same. But the rifle was replaced by another Arondight beam sword. There is a piece of paper that has the name of the new Destiny on it.

"Gundam Destiny "The second flight". Thank you so much, Naruto-san. But I am also sorry beforehand. With such a superb Gunpla, your team won't be able to win tomorrow's match" said Shimon with a satisfying smirk.

Next day  
Gunpla Battle Championship

"We now begin the quarterfinals of the West Tokyo qualifiers. Match one is team Try Fighters from Seiho Academy, vs team FAITH from Joto Municipal Middle School" said the announcer.

Naruto and Sekai were smirking in anticipation, while Hoshino has a conflict look. Mirai looks at Naruto's face and said while smiling.

"Ara, ara! Naruto-kun is gonna pull some stunt". Ral turned his head at her questionably. Mirai just waved her hand in dismiss and said. "Don't mind that. It's just a couple things"

"Time to settle out battle, Izuna Shimon!" declared Sekai.

"So you are that Sekai, Naruto-san told me about? What an interesting guy. Ok, I accept your challenge" replied Shimon with a smirk.

"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal. Field 12, Island. Please set your Gunpla" the system requesting them. All the fighters set their Gunpla to their respective GP Base.

Sekai looked at the upgrade Destiny and muttered. "So that's a Gunpla that was improved by Naruto-senpai. I wonder how much stronger Izuna Shimon is with it"

"An upgrade Destiny..." muttered Hoshino looking at the new Destiny.

"Woah! So that's Shimon-san new Gunpla. It looked so perfect" exclaimed Gorou in awe.

"Yes. It's name is Destiny "The second flight". And we will win with it." declared Shimon confidently. "Izuna Shimon, Gundam Destiny "The second flight". Let's box". With that he launched Destiny to the battlefield.

With Try Fighters

Build Burning and Winning was launched to the battlefield, but there is no Wing Exia. Naruto decided to not launch Wing Exia, boy just standby to watch the fight.

"Naruto-senpai! What are you doing? Why didn't you launch Wing Exia?" asked Hoshino.

"Wing Exia told me to watch this fight on the sideline" replied Naruto.

"Huh?! It's not time for your stupid joke, senpai! We're at the quarterfinals" shouted Hoshino annoyed at Naruto's stunt. Naruto ignored her and focused on Build Burning instead.

"I knew he would do something like that!" exclaimed Mirai and rubbing her forehead.

"T-that Naruto-kun is crazy beyond belief. We are at the quarterfinals and he pulled this stunt". Ral also rubbing his head.

With Build Burning

Sekai didn't surprise at Naruto's stunt. In fact he knew that Naruto will do it. "Arigato, senpai. Now I can fight Izuna Shimon one on one!"

With FAITH

"Naruto-san wants for me to have a duel with Kamiki Sekai. I am counting on you two. Gorou, Kouji" said Shimon.

"Hai, Shimon-san!"

Destiny opened fire with a palm beam cannons at Build Burning and Winning. Murasame and Windam is trying to separate Winning from Build Burning by opened fire at it to lure it farther away from Build Burning.

"We also have a reason to fight!" exclaimed Hoshino and opened fire with her rifle at Murasame and took off its arm.

"I am not done!" shouted Gorou and slammed at Winning and began to accelerate. Behind them Windam also slammed Winning and tried to push it forward. Winning took a rifle and shot rapidly at Windam. It lost its head and two arms, but it still pushed Winning forward.

Hoshino finally realized what they planned but it was too late. Both of enemies Gunpla and her Winning were out of the battlefield.

"In the end, I still hesitate" muttered Hoshino and felt disappoint with herself.

Destiny vs Build Burning

"So, senpai was out eh?" muttered Sekai. He then looked up and saw an upgrade Destiny ahead of him. "So that's a Gunpla improved by Naruto-senpai. How interesting. Here I come, Izuna Shimon!"

"Come, Kamiki Sekai!" replied Shimon.

Build Burning rushed up with impressive speed. But Destiny still managed to keep up with it and kicked him down back to the ground.

"That speed... There is no mistake here. This is definitely Naruto-senpai's Gunpla" muttered Sekai impressed at Destiny's speed. "But I am far from being done. Jigen Haoh ryu: Shippu-Zuki!"

Build Burning's eyes glowed blue and it charged forward with a powerful fist. Destiny's eyes glowed green and his fist was covered in a pink glow. It intercepts Shippu-Zuki with that glowing fist. The impact is so strong that the earthen debris raise up around them.

Sekai was really surprised when his technique was neutralized. "How did you neutralize my Shippu-Zuki? That other Gunplas were all send back flying already"

Shimon smirked and replied. "That's because my Gunpla has a system called Voiture Lumiere Combat system. Naruto-san created this system to enhance my boxing techniques"

"Suge! But that's not all. Jigen Haoh ryu-". Build Burning float up and began to spin rapidly creating a tornado in mid air. "Senpuu Tatsumaki-Geri". He then delivers a drop kick at Destiny.

Destiny activates the VLCS to jump up and intercept the kick with his own. Build Burning predicted that move and slammed the other leg at Destiny to send it back.

Destiny was unharmed even after such powerful kick.

"It's a pay back now, Sekai!" exclaimed Shimon and charged at Build Burning with impressive speed. The Wings of Light was activated and he began to move around Build Burning with blurred speed. Suddenly something incredible happened, there were lots of Destiny surround Build Burning, as it continue to move around Build Burning.

"What the heck is this? Why are there so many him appear?" wondered Sekai.

"That's..." exclaimed Ral in shock and surprise. He then glanced at Naruto, who was still observing the battle silently.

At the stand

"A Mirage Colloid System? Naruto-senpai is capable of recreating that?" muttered Yuuma at shock.

"That's the ability of Gunpla prodigy. Uzumaki...Naruto" muttered Minato in jealousy

"And he put that system into an opponent Gunpla. What a crazy person you are, Naruto Uzumaki" said Sudou with amused smirk

Destiny vs Build Burning

"How do you like that, huh, Sekai? This is one of my trump cards" said Shimon with glee.

"Interesting. Really interesting. I don't expect anything less by a Gunpla improved by Naruto-senpai!" answered Sekai with a smirk. "But I haven't used all my techniques either! Jigen Haoh ryuu: Senkou Majutsu-Geri". Sekai delivered a powerful kick to split the ground bellow him and cause the debris to fly at different direction.

Shimon was forced to flying up to avoid the debris. He took out the two boomerangs on Destiny's shoulder and threw them at Sekai. But Sekai managed to kick them away easily.

"Is that all you got? You are using Naruto-senpai's Gunpla, you know" taunted Sekai.

"That's only the beginning! I still haven't showed you anything yet!" exclaimed Shimon and charged forward with Voiture Lumiere knuckle.

"Jigen Haoh ryu-Seiken-Zuki" shouted Sekai and punched forward.

Destiny stood in a boxing stance and managed to neutralize Seiken-Zuki and at the same deliver a Voiture Lumiere punch at Build Burning head. The impact was strong enough to send Sekai flew back.

"Cross-counter?" wondered Ral in surprise

"Sekai-kun!" exclaimed Hoshino worriedly.

Naruto still observe the battle silently with cross hands.

Build Burning stood up slowly. "Do you know why Naruto-senpai didn't participate in this battle? Because Naruto-senpai wants to test the resolve of us both. He wants to see whose determination to win is stronger. I can't fail senpai. That's why I will win this fight!"

"I will win for not only Mamoru, but for myself as well!" exclaimed Shimon and took out both Arondight swords and charged at Sekai.

"Jigen Haoh ryu-Ryusei Rasen-ken" exclaimed Sekai and his wrist began to spin rapidly. He punched forward with such force that it breaks both Arondight sword in half.

"How?" wondered Shimon in surprise. But he quickly recovers and jumps back.

Shimon then concentrate all the particles for his last technique. "This is my last technique, Sekai. I am gonna put everything I have in this punch. Prepare yourself!"

"Come, Izuna Shimon! Let's finish this fight in one move" shouted Sekai in excitement.

"At first I thought this is just a child game, but now I understand why Mamoru and so many other were caught up in this. This is fun. So fun that I don't want this battle to end" said Shimon with a satisfying smirk

"Yeah, me too. I don't want this battle to end either. But all things will eventually come to an end" said Sekai.

"Here I go, Sekai!"

"Come, Shimon!"

With that both Gunplas charged at each other with blurred speed that causes a trail to appear behind them.

"Final Destiny Punch!" shouted Shimon and his whole left arm was covered in Voiture Lumiere.

"Jigen Haoh ryuu- Seiken-Shippu-Zuki!" shouted Sekai as he combined both techniques into one.

A clash between both powerful techniques creates a blinding light, which cause everyone to cover their eyes. When the light died down, Destiny and and Build Burning was seen standing back to back with each other.

"Who has won? Sekai-kun or..." wondered Hoshino worriedly an anxiously.

Ral and Mirai are also looking at the battlefield silently. Naruto still didn't say anything.

At the stand

"What an incredible battle! This battle is as impressive as the finals" exclaimed Meijin.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I saw such am intense and interesting battle" Lady agreed with Meijin. "Though how crazy is that boy to just stand aside at the quarterfinals?"

Meijin laughed out loud and said "I think he did that because he is a total Gunpla freak!"

Naruto finally smirked, which gained the attention of Hoshino, Ral and Mirai.

Battlefield

Both of the Gunpla still standing back to back to each other. Suddenly, Destiny kneeled down and a hole appeared in the centre of its chest.

"The last move was incredible. Congratulations, you won, Sekai" Shimon congratulate his worthy opponent.

Build Burning raised its arm up in victory. The crowd began to cheer loudly at Sekai's victory. With that Try Fighters have reached the finals.

Scene change

Mamoru was looking at his Gunpla. Suddenly heard a door opened up. It was his brother.

"Nii-san! How was the match?"

"We lost, I am sorry. But I didn't regret anything. I did my best after all" said Shimon.

"Even with Naruto-san's Gunpla? Wow, your opponent must be really strong!" exclaimed Mamoru in wonder

"Yeah. He is really strong" relief Shimon. Then he took out "The second flight" from his pocket and give it to Mamoru. "This is an improved Destiny. Its name is Destiny "The second flight". What do you think? Really, impressive huh?"

Mamoru observed the Gunpla on awe and said. "Wow, I can't believe that this was my Destiny not long ago. I will get better and will learn to build Gunpla's from Naruto-san. Then I could create such amazing Gunpla like this Destiny"

"Yeah, then we will win the championship for sure" said Shimon.

"By the way, why didn't Naruto-san visit me, nii-san? I want to ask him a couple questions about Gunpla building" wondered Mamoru.

"Sorry, he was busy and couldn't visit you. But he told me to give you this" said Shimon and pull out a note. Mamoru opened and began to read. His eyes opened widely when he saw it was Naruto's note on how you could improved the building skills

"Arigato, gozaimasu, Naruto-san" muttered Shimon in gratefulness.

With Try Fighters

Naruto is being glare daggers for the stunt he pulled by both Ral and Hoshino.

"To help our opponent aside. But you even decide not to participate in the battle! What if Sekai-kun loses? Man, you are really crazy, Naruto-senpai!" exclaimed Hoshino tiredly. She was really tired of Naruto's unpredictable stunts.

"That wouldn't happen. Because Sekai has won. And I expect from the very beginning" retort Naruto.

"But I am grateful for Naruto-senpai. Such a fight, I am sure no one will forget anytime soon. It's the first time I am this satisfied from Gunpla Battle" said Sekai with a wide grin.

Hoshino looks at the boys and mutters to herself. "You are both so cool. That I am nothing compare to you two?"

"Huh? What did you say, senpai?" asked Sekai blinking.

"Nothing at all!" exclaimed Hoshino hurriedly.

Mirai turned to look at Naruto with a loving gaze and thought to herself 'That's why I love you so much, Naruto-kun'. Then she jump down and glomp Naruto surprising him greatly.

At Miyazato Institute, Akira was told to demonstrate his abilities by defeating Yasu a regular member of G-Master. Akira wants to become a member of G-Master to fight at the finals. After he defeated him, both Yomi and Shunsuke were on awe at his abilities. Yomi asked where did he gain such abilities. Akira answered that his former school was Gunpla Academy. And of course, after hearing that name, both Yomi and Shunsuke's eyes widen in shock and surprise, because that is the name is the last year champion team"

A/N: What do you think of the fight? Not much to spoil next chapter. So I will just reveal that Yomi managed to piss off Naruto with her attitude. And when that happens, Naruto become really scary. So scary, that Sekai, Hoshino and G-Masters could feel what kind of monster, Naruto really is.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

Miyazato Institute

Yasu was still gaping at his destroyed Gunpla. Akira was standing before Yomi and Shunsuke with a smug look, as he enjoyed the shocked expression of the face of both of them.

"The private Gunpla Academy... Last year's national champion team" repeated Shunsuke

"Were you also participate in last year championship as well?" wondered Yomi.

"Yeah, sort of" replied Akira casually.

Yomi checked the last year's information about last year's champion and there was indeed Akira stood there with the other two.

"I-is that so? Then no wonder my Zeo Zeong lost against a member of last year's national champion team" Yasu said in hope to save his reputation.

Yomi turned to Sudou and asked. "Sudou, do you think...?"

"Yeah. We may win the West Tokyo qualifiers" replied Sudou with a nod.

"May? Why may though, Mr. President?" asked Akira curiosly.

"Because this year a Gunpla prodigy is participating. A prodigy that no one has ever heard before suddenly appeared in Gunpla Battle Championship" explained Sudou and recalled how Naruto used Hasangeki to blow up all the bugs to the sky. Then he also recalled the performance of Destiny "The second flight" abilities.

"Who is he?" wondered Akira narrowing his eyes.

Sudou turned to Akira and replied. "Have you ever hear the name Uzumaki Naruto?". Akira shook his in negative. "Me neither. But if you really doubt his abilities, then you could watch the playbacks from the previous two battles to make sure that I am not lying. Out of all the participants, he is the only one that worries me the most, even if I have you on my team"

"Is he really that strong, that Naruto?" Akira asked seriously. Sudou nodded his head and added. "Yeah. And from what I witnessed he is still holding back. In other words, Uzumaki Naruto is a true monster. And from what I heard is right. Even his own teammates didn't know what he is true capable of"

"Don't worry, President! I have no intention to lose to anyone. Besides I doubt he will surprise me, after I witnessed the abilities of my former team leader". Akira reassured Sudou while shrugged. Oh just how wrong he is. Akira then turned his glance to Minato's Mega-Shiki and comment. "With my and your Gunpla we will win. This Gunpla is really well-made. From the style, it seems like it's from the Kansai area". Akira turned his gaze to Sudou and asked. "Is this the work of Shingyo ryuu?"

"You got that right" replied Sudou

"What an interesting school I've transferred to. My luck must be improving" said Akira then turned his gaze at Yomi that was sucking her lollipop. "If I get to battle with such a lovely lady"

That comment surprise Yomi greatly and caused her to blush furiously. "Hey; stop that!" Yomi screamed out and point at Akira with her lollipop. Akira just laughed sheepishly and scratching his head at her reaction. Meanwhile Sudou was looking at the scene amused while thinking who will be their opponent in the semifinals.

Next day  
Gunpla Battle Championship

The quarterfinals is still continue. First battle the Suiryu Academy has won with their dragonic mobile armor. Sekai commented on what is that they are using. Naruto explained to him that it was a Doggorla from Gundam V, a mobile armor. Hoshino comment on how mobile armors must be piloted by three person.

"Let's go. It's time to draw brackets" said Ral as the best 4 had been decided.

"Roger, sir!"

Scene change

"The teams advancing to the semifinals of the West Tokyo qualifiers in the Gunppla Battle Japanese Championship are..." announced the announcer to the mic "Seiho Academy Middle School, team Try Fighters. St. Odessa's Girls' School, team Song Dynasty Vase. Suiryu Academy, team Leviathan. And Miyazato Institute High School, team G-Master". But Sudou was standing there alone. He gained a tick mark while thinking 'What are Sakashita and Suga doing...?'

"We will now draw lots to decide the brackets for the semifinals" continued the announcer. Each team leader began to spin the device to draw lots. The results are: Seiho Academy vs Suiryu Academy and Miyazato Institute vs St. Odessa Girls' School. "And here are the semifinals brackets"

"We are in the first match" said Hoshino looking at the screen.

"Yeah. Against Suiryu Academy" said Naruto and tried to hold his composure as the girls at the stand are screaming his name and has a shirt with his cool face on it. But the most embarrassed thing is that Ryoko-sensei is there to cheer loudly in her not so modest attire. Naruto was face-palming to hide the embarrassment he is feeling right now. After this match, he will definitely need to talk with a troublesome nurse.

"Eh? Against those dragon-users?" wondered Sekai and turn his glance at team Leviathan. One of the members also glances at Sekai with a challenging smirk.

"Kaoruko-sama, our opponent is that Miyazato Institute" said Mahiru with worry voice

"They're formidable enemies. Really strong" added Keiko.

"Sure they are. Miyazato was last year's regional champion team, after all". Gyanko glanced at Sudou and vice versa.

"This is the first time we will face you" said Sudou as he approached Gyanko and her team. "Nice to meet you". Sudou raised his hand for her to shake.

Gyanko looked away and refused the handshake. "Who cares if you're last year's champion team? We're gonna win." Gyanko turned back to Sudou and said. "Don't underestimate us just because we are girls and younger than you"

"I don't even on planning to underestimate you. After all we are fighting against Sazaki Susumu's sister" replied Sudou with thin smile. "He was one of the best 16 of the 10th World Tournament, after all"

"You knew my brother?" asked Gyanko surprised.

"Yeah. I fought against him in the middle school. It was a total defeat. His Gyan and his shield were really amazing" said Sudou and closed his eyes as he recalled those memories.

Gyanko smirked and proclaimed. "Then I will make you taste that defeat once more from his sister"

"I'd rather not. I've been training hard, you know" said Sudou and turn to leave while saying "Till tomorrow then"

"Wow, they are psyching each other out" muttered Sekai as he observe the situation from his place.

"Are really serious Gyanko? To win against Miyazato Institute?" Hoshino said to herself.

'If she only have half of the abilities like Susumu-san then she could've win. But as she is now... Sorry to disappoint you, Sekai-kun, Fumina-chan. But we will face Miyazato Institute in the finals' Naruto thought to himself.

Scene change

"Our opponent is Suiryu Academy. They will be tough to defeat" said Ral looking at Try Fighters.

"We are aware of that" replied Hoshino

Naruto raised his hand, which cause Ral to turn to him. "What do you want, Naruto-kun?"

What comes next caused the whole team to freak out at Naruto's proposition. "Ral-san, I want to fight Suiryu team alone tomorrow"

"What? Are you crazy, senpai? We are at the semifinals! Doing something like that is both arrogant and risky even for someone like you!" exclaimed Hoshino in protest.

"Just let me explain first, Fumina-chan" Naruto said and turned his head to her direction. When Hoshino had calmed down he continued. "I understand that both you and Sekai-kun want to face against Gyanko-san's team again. But that won't happen". Sekai and Hoshino narrowed their eyes at his statement. "Why do you think that, Naruto-senpai? You know that Gyanko is strong!"

Naruto crossed his hand and turned serious. "I don't deny that. It's just that their opponent is too much for them this time. As you've known Miyazato has switch one member off. His replacement is a serious opponent, that is the reason why Song Dynasty Vase won't be able to advance"

"Who is that, senpai? The new member of Miyazato" asked Sekai seriously

"You just need to look at the list member to find out. Though Sekai-kun probably won't recognize him, but surely Ral-san and Fumina-chan could" said Naruto and yawned. Then he turned to leave while saying " I am going to have some God's food. Ja ne"

"God's food?" repeat both Ral and Hoshino simultaneously.

"He must mean ramen" explained Sekai which caused the other two to sweat drop.

Suddenly Sekai heard footsteps and turned around to see Gyanko jumped in his arms while crying. Her action surprised Hoshino and she felt a little annoyed.

"Sekai-kun... Sekai-kun~" whined Gyanko while hugging Sekai tightly.

"W-what's wrong, Gyanko?" asked Sekai in hope to calm her down.

"We are up against Miyazato Institute tomorrow. There was no way we could win against them! I won't be able to fight you again!" exclaimed Gyanko with fake tears.

"Hold on. You haven't even start fighting yet" Sekai tried to cheer her up. But he narrowed his eyes when he recalled Naruto-senpai's words. So far, he never has seen Naruto-senpai ever wrong about anything concern Gunpla battle. But even so he wanted to prove senpai wrong. He will still believe in Gyanko's victory.

"But they are last year's champion team~" Gyanko whined.

"Since when you become so wimpy?" asked Sekai with a sweat drop.

"Why wouldn't I~"

Hoshino look at the scene and decided. "Ral-san, we are leaving. Sekai-kun, I leave Gyanko to you". She and Ral start to leave while Sekai is begging them to not leave him alone with Gyanko, since he didn't know how to cheer her up.

"You don't mind, Fumina-kun?" Asked Ral as they are walking.

"I am helping the enemy this once. Since I know the pressure of fighting Miyazato Institute" said Hoshino with narrowed eyes.

"What about Naruto-kun's proposition? He clearly wants you two to relax for the battle with Miyazato, that's why he decided to take care of Suiryu by himself. I know that you doubt his abilities even knowing how strong he is. But I can reassure that he will win. I was the one that face him when he is serious, after all. Such overwhelming strength I've seen only once" said Ral and recalled the battle with Naruto at the club.

"He is that strong, Ral-san? Even you, the Blue giant, said that... Just who Naruto-senpai really is then? At this point, he can't be a no name any more. Can you guess who he really is, Ral-san?"

"No. But I've asked Yuuma-kun once. He suspects that Naruto-kun was the one that was proclaimed 'Invincible Fighter', Ghost. Ghost was said to never lose the battle even once. He was one of the first assimilation users that could merge his feelings and Gunpla into one. Ghost was also the one to travel the world and fought all the fighters from the World Tournament. He defeated all of them, even Sandaime Meijin Kawaguchi. The rumor said that after the fight Meijin offered him to be Yondaime, but Ghost refused. After that he disappeared from the Gunpla world and no one heard of him" Ral informed her about what he knows of Ghost

"Eh? Then that Ghost defeat even Iori Sei-san as well?" wondered Hoshino at shock.

"No. Ghost couldn't find the location of Sei-kun and couldn't fight him. I am sure that Ghost's desire was to fight Sei-kun, the 11th World Champion" replied Ral

"Then if Naruto-senpai is really Ghost then..." muttered Hoshino in thought

"If that is really true. Most likely he will shake the world with that news. Not only that but I am sure that Sandaime will approach him either for revenge or to offer him the title of Meijin once more. And of course, if Naruto-kun is really Ghost, then Try Fighters would win not only regional and but national as well" Ral said with a wide grin.

"Naruto-senpai... Ghost" muttered Hoshino in daze.

Many Burgers

Gyanko was still acting down as she buried her face in her cross hands. Sekai put the two drinks that he has just bought to cheer her up.

"Here drink this, it's my treat. It's for the bento you made me the other day" offered Sekai and put one cup in front of Gyanko. Sekai waited for her to respond. When he didn't see any of it he said. "If you don't want, I'll..."

Sekai was about to reach for her drink, but Gyanko quickly snatched away and drink it in one go.

"So you want it after all. Cheer up! My master always say that no matter how tough your opponent is you need a fighting spirit to win" Sekai started to lecture the still down Gyanko.

"Then... Give me more fighting spirit, please?" muttered Gyanko and still hasn't raised her face up.

"What? How?" asked Sekai blinking questionably.

"If-if I win tomorrow's match, then I want you to go on a date with me" muttered Gyanko finally expose her true intention.

"Eh? D-date?" repeat Sekai sweating.

"Yes. I want to go on a date" muttered Gyanko

Mahiru and Keiko was hiding not far from them and spying at Sekai and Gyanko. They comment on how Kaoruko-sama has crossed the enemy's line.

"I need to go on a date again? I understand that my neechan and Naruto-senpai are constantly going out. But I don't really like it" replied Sekai with a frown.

"Again?" Hearing that finally made Gyanko to drop her fake expression. She narrowed her eyes and stood up. "What do you mean again? Are you dating somebody?"

"Um..." Sekai felt really uncomfortable to make he upset like that.

"Tch, its Fumina-san right?" Gyanko guessed with a frown and looking away displeased.

Elsewhere, Hoshino sneezed she didn't know why though. The weather is not cold and she is healthy.

"So much for a mopey and tender acting sympathy-gaining strategy!" said Gyanko with a sigh. She then looked up at Sekai and declared. "I, Kaoruko Sazaki, will win both tomorrow's match and Sekai-kun's heart!"

Sekai blinked and then asked " Weren't you feeling down?"

"Huh? Well..." Gyanko could only manage to say because a voice behind her interrupt her.

"You're flirting with boys on the day before the semifinals. You must take I is lightly". Yomi Sakashita was behind Gyanko while holding her meal.

"You're from Miyazato Institute..." Gyanko said as she recognize the girl.

"I am Sakashita. Yomi Sakashita" Yomi introduced herself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Yomi-chan". Akira said and approached them. Seeing Akira caused Gyanko to react as well. She pointed at Akira accusingly and shouted "You are with the guy as well!"

"No. I'm making him buy dinner for being late". Yomi tried to deny Gyanko's comment.

"Oh, you are just being shy, Yomi-chan~" said Akira teasingly.

Later

Gyanko and Yomi just keep ignoring each other by turning their head away. Sekai and Akira looked at the scene amusedly. Sekai glanced at Akira and thought 'This guy must be the new member of Miyazato Institute. Naruto-senpai held him in a very high regard. High enough to say that Miyazato Institute will win because of him'

Gyanko and Yomi started bickering. Akira noticed Sekai's gaze on him and asked. "Why are looking at me so intensely, kid?"

"Nothing. And I am not a kid. My name is Kamiki Sekai". Sekai corrected him with narrowed eyes.

"You're a member of Try Fighters, right?". Sekai nodded his head wearily. "I've seen the playback on video. You have some really interesting moves". Akira narrowed his eyes with a smirk and continues. "Jigen Haoh ryu". Sekai widens his eyes in shock and surprise at the revelation. "But they won't work on me, though"

"How do you know that?" asked Sekai wearily.

"That is a surprise I want to save for the finals. Well, if you could reach the finals, Kamiki Sekai-kun. For now try to pass the semifinals" said Akira with a smug look.

"Who are you?" Sekai asked

"Me? I am Suga. Suga Akira" Akira introduced himself with a smirk.

With Naruto

Naruto was stuffing ramen bowls after bowls. He was really enjoying it. At home, Mirai only allowed him to eat three bowls at max, but here he could eat as much as he want.

"Ara, ara~ Isn't that my dear Naruto-chan?" Naruto recognize the voice and turn around to face Mikado Ryoko.

"Ryoko-sensei? What are you doing here so late?" asked Naruto in surprise as he swallowed the ramen in his mouth.

"Well, I decide to go out to eat something. Never expect to meet you at this hour" replied Ryoko and sat next to Naruto. "Shouldn't you be at home? There are semifinals tomorrow, you know"

"Don't need to worry about that, sensei. I just couldn't sleep tonight for some reason" said Naruto as he took a gulp from his cup of juice.

"Maybe you felt anxious. Or is there something that is in your mind?" asked Ryoko curiosly.

Naruto shook his head and reply. "I don't know". He turned to Ryoko. "But enough about me. Why are you embarrassed me so much, sensei? If you want to cheer for me at least do it silently and put some proper clothes on"

"Eh? Naruto-chan didn't like what I am wearing!" gasped Ryoko in fake shock. Then she fakes the depressed and sad expression. "Hic, hic... I thought that you would like how I am wearing"

Naruto sweat dropped at her poor acting and sighed. "Ryoko-sensei, you are a very poor actress so just drop the act. It not fits you at all"

Ryoko hearing that drop the act, but puffing her cheeks at his remark.

Naruto looked at his phone and saw that it was really late now. He payed for the food and turned to Ryoko and said. "It is very late now. I will return home now, sensei. Good bye"

"Wait, Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned questionably to her, but Ryoko approached him closer and give him a peck to the cheek which surprises him. "I won't be able to present at tomorrow's match. So I could only give you a good luck kiss. Don't worry though, this will only stay between us. I wouldn't want for Mirai-san to claw at my face for kissing her boyfriend" Ryoko said with a wink.

When Ryoko mentioned that, Naruto paled and also cursed Ryoko. Yeah, if Mirai find out about the kiss then certainly his life is over. He swears that girl is really overprotective of him and it was really easy to make her jealous. And that just make, Mirai unique to him. Even though there was still one more person that he is wary of, but thankfully she is not here right now. Then he imagined what will happen when those two meet each other. Shivers ran down his spine at the possibility of it. No matter what, he will prevent that from happening or else his life will really be over.

Next day  
Gunpla Battle Championship

"We now begin the first match of semifinals of West Tokyo qualifiers. Team Try Fighters from Seiho Academy versus team Leviathan from Suiryu Academy"

Naruto turned to Sekai and Hoshino to wait for their reaction. They just both nod curtly and Naruto smirked at that.

"Gunpla battle, combat mode startup. Model damage level set to B. Please set your GP base" the system requested the fighters and they complied. "Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal" the field lit up in particles then revealed the battlefield. "Field 1, Space. Please set your Gunpla"

Try Fighters put their Gunpla on their respective GP base. But only Naruto put his hands on the console. That action surprises everyone greatly.

At the stand

"Why only Naruto is preparing to launch... Don't say that he is planning to fight team Leviathan alone!" muttered Sudou in disbelief at Naruto's reckless plan.

Akira looked at Naruto for a while and he finally understood the reason why he did that. "I understand now". Both Yomi and Shunsuke turned their head to Akira for explanation. Akira looked at them with a smirk and starts to explain. "That Naruto guy has count the possibility and believe that Try Fighters will be facing us in the finals. He wants for his two other teammates to take a break to prepare for the finals. He has enough confidence that he could win team Leviathan alone. What an interesting guy he is, that Naruto Uzumaki". Akira looked down at Naruto in interest

"He must find out that you were one of the members of Gunpla Academy that participated last year. That is the only reason that he could be so sure that we will win against St. Odessa Girls' School. What a terrifying person. He has already planned action against us. No wonder he was called Gunpla prodigy" Sudou was once again amazed at Naruto's brilliance thinking.

"Heh? I didn't know the Gunpla prodigy is holding me in such high regards. I feel really honored" exclaimed Akira with a smile.

"But I am more interested in how he will go up against a mobile armor alone. Sure he showed some incredible in the past, but team Leviathan didn't just advance to the semifinals by default" comment Sudou and crossing his hands.

'Let's see what you are made of, ne, Mr. Prodigy-san?' Akira thought impatiently

Battlefield

"Naruto Uzumaki, Gundam Wing Exia. Commencing the operation" said Naruto and launched Wing Exia to the battlefield, with the GN-gunblade back on also a GN-shield on the left arm holding a gatling gun.

'I am counting on you, Naruto-senpai' thought Hoshino with narrowed eyes

'Man, why am I on standby~? I want to fight too~' complained Sekai in his head.

Wing Exia was heading towards the enemy location. Naruto zoomed in the image of mobile armor to analyze it.

"Wing Exia, target insight. Proceeding to elimination" said Naruto and rushed forward.

"To fight our Doggorla with only one unit. I didn't know that you guys are so arrogant, Try Fighters!" shouted the leader of Leviathan. He the send the tail of Doggorla at Wing Exia. Wing Exia flew backwards with the gatling gun shooting the the tail to pieces then he launched the GN-Sword bits to destroy the pieces.

"Doggorla has multiple functions in each of its parts. That's why in order to prevent the ambush I need to destroy every piece" said Naruto with icy eyes.

"Shit!"

"Damn you!" shouted the team leader and fire 10 missiles from the two hatches on his shoulders at Wing Exia. All the missiles hit their targets and caused created a cloud of smoke. The leader smirked widely when seeing the result.

"Naruto-senpai!" shouted both Sekai and Hoshino worriedly.

When the smoke cleared Wing Exia was unharmed and was covered in GN-field. Its eyes is glowing green.

"It's time to end the battle" said Naruto and began opened his sphere to do something. "Trans-Am, release!"

The body of Wing Exia glowing a red. Wing Exia activate it GN-Mirage Blade and dropped the gatling gun, which surprise the audience and Try Fighters greatly.

"What is senpai doing? I've never seen senpai drop a weapon before" muttered Sekai

"Me too" muttered Hoshino as she looked at Wing Exia.

"It's show time" said Naruto with a smirk as Astaroth disappeared from its place and reappeared above Doggorla then again disappeared and appeared slashing at its back. The process was repeated several times.

At the stand

"W-what the heck is going on? H-how Gunpla could move that fast?" muttered Minato with widen eyes in disbelief.

"T-that's just unreal! How?" muttered Yuuma with the same expression.

Even Akira was shocked at the display. "W-what the heck is going on? There is no way Gunpla could move that fast even in Trans-Am? I couldn't see anything except it appeared and repeated in different places!"

"Uzumaki... Naruto. Just how much were you holding back?" muttered Sudou sweating nervously.

"Naruto-san, this is only just a glimpse of your strength, ne? You are really a terrifying person. Should you participate in my match even if I could defeat Sekai I would still be destroyed by you" said Shimon in awe and fear.

With Sekai and Hoshino

"Naruto-senpai... I don't have a word to describe you any more" muttered Hoshino in awe.

"This... this is what Naruto-senpai really capable of. Just how much is the gap between our abilities" muttered Sekai and clutch his fist tightly.

With Ral

"You've finally decide to play a little seriously eh, Naruto-kun!? Just how much are you still hiding from us?" wondered Ral looking at the fight.

Battlefield

Naruto is done confusing the enemy with his speed. So he charged forward with blurred speed and kicked the upper half of Doggorla hard to send it flew up high. "Kage Buyo. Now for the finishing move"

Wing Exia appeared in front of Doggorla and began to assault it with a slashes and stabs. In the end, he knock back Doggorla with a drop kick to the stomach when they landed at the moon before finishing it with the last attack.  
"Getsuga Tensho!". The Doggorla couldn't function anymore and Naruto was declared a winner.

"Battle end" announced the system.

"The winner team is Team Try Fighters of Seiho Academy!" proclaimed the announcer. At first the audience was silent but then one after another the clap appeared. Then the whole stadium is clapping for Try Fighters victory.

With Try Fighters

"Senpai, you were super awesome back there!" exclaimed Sekai with stars in his eyes. Naruto just grin and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"But how did you Gunpla move so fast in Trans-Am that nobody could see anything?" wondered Hoshino curiously. Naruto put his fave rally close to her which causes Hoshino to blush red at the proximity. She was about to shout what the heck is he doing. Naruto just whispered softly really close to her face. Hoshino could feel his gentle breath at her face

"That's a s-e-c-r-e-t, Fumina-chan~" Naruto whispered playfully and leaned back. He felt really amused when he saw the red face of Hoshino. Naruto then remembered that the second match was about to start. So he turned to Sekai and Hoshino. "I've already told you who we will face in the finals. Do you still want to watch the match?"

Sekai nodded and replied. "I know that you were never wrong in judging the abilities of the fighter. But I still believe in Gyanko. I want to prove that you can still be wrong, senpai"

"Well, we still need to watch the match to analyze Miyazato's ability, after all" said Hoshino.

"Yeah, you are right Fumina-chan" Naruto then turned to Sekai and said. "You've that much faith in that girl?". Sekai nodded his head curtly. Naruto smiled at that. "Well, if you've that much faith in her then I wouldn't mind to see how you prove my words wrong for once"

Scene change

The second match of semifinals was Miyazato Institute against St. Odessa Girls' School. Even at the start of the battle, it was so one side. Nobel Gundam was wiped out by Mega-Shiki's launcher from one shot. Rising has been taking care of by G-Fighter that was controlled by Suga Akira. The only one remained was R-Gyagya of Gyanko. But the fight is already been decided since she was up against the Mega-Shiki that was created by Minato of Shingyo ryu as well as Suga Akira, the former student of Gunpla Academy. Not to mention Yomi Sakashita with her Victory Gundam. Gyanko was completely outnumbered from the very start. She held her own against them for some time, but in the end she was still being defeat by Mega-Shiki. Normally her shield that was given by her brother could withstand the normal beam sabers. But because she was up against the creation of Shingyo ryu, her shield was no match to it.

Team G-Masters was declared a winner. Gyanko looked down with tears of grief to the ground with her teammates. She is frustrated because she won't be able to fight Sekai. Everything was ok, but Yomi just need to approach and ridicule her.

"What a sad sight. You talk big no bark at all. You were no match to us at all. At least you could try to at least scratch one of us" Yomi said in dissapointment while shrugging. Gyanko could only look up at her with frustrated tears

"Stop it, Sakashita!" ordered Sudoy in hope to stop her until she goes to far.

Sakashita didn't listen to him and just continue her insult. "You are so talentless that you may as well qui-". Yomi never manage to finish her sentence as she and everyone that was present at the stadium suddenly felt a heavy pressure in the air.

Sekai was about to argue with Yomi about how she insults Gyanko, but he suddenly shivers down his spine. Hoshino also tremble horribly from the pressure. Both of them turned their head slowly to Naruto, which has his head down and the bang shadowed his eyes. Naruto slowly step down with each step to the stadium.

"What did you just say?" Naruto said with a whisper. He is standing not far from Yomi now. "What right do you have to ridicule an opponent which give it her all, huh?!" Naruto said coldly and finally look up. His eyes were gleaming crystal blue color. "You are disgrace to not only your team, but for the whole Gunpla fighters around the world. You are so proud of your team and think that you are something special. But tomorrow I will personally show you guys the rule of the underground world. You've totally pissed me off with that action. Prepare to rebuild your Gunpla from dust, Yomi Sakashita!"

The declaration and Naruto's voice was so cold and harsh, that the whole stadium was silent. Yomi herself was trembling fearfully and barely holding her tears. Sudou and Akira were sweating from the atmosphere. They've just doomed themselves by pissing off Naruto Uzumaki.

'Just what happen to you, Naruto-senpai?' thought Hoshino with cold seat running down her spine.

'He never acts like this before. Did that girl's action piss him off this much?' wondered Sekai

'This is a first time, I see him this angry. I pity that girl so much. G-Masters is gonna be destroyed tomorrow. They will be very lucky if Naruto-kun will only decide to slightly damage their Gunpla. That girl just doomed her whole team. She has awaken the demon within Naruto-kun' thought Ral while also sweating.

A/N: Few that was tiresome. Next chapter is really interesting. Because not only, Naruto will reveal his identity as Ghost, well of course not openly,


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

Gunpla Battle Championship

At Naruto's harsh and cold declaration the whole stadium was silent. The aura of coldness and those terrifying icy eyes never disappeared from his expression. Both Sekai and Hoshino were terrified and shocked as hell. They always see Naruto as a cheerful and funny outside of Gunpla Battle. This is the first time they saw him like this.

'This aura... Such feeling remind of someone in my past. But could he be?...' Meijin narrowed his eyes under his glasses and gazed down at Naruto.

Naruto felt that he attracted enough attention towards himself. So he turned away and left the stadium silently. When Naruto has finally left, the audience started to make some noise and began to murmur to themselves, what the hell was that.

Meanwhile, Yomi was still shaking horribly. She never imagined that by insulting Gyanko, she would bring such a disaster to her team. But even if she regrets it now it's too late. Naruto was furios and in that state he won't listen to anyone.

Suga Akira is also sweating terribly. At first, when he saw Yomi insulted Gyanko, he just wanted to give her a warning slap so that she knew what she did was wrong. He didn't expect for Naruto to intervene, let alone he was furious. The threat he declared certainly was not a bluff. Naruto has abilities to do that. Did his team even have any chance at winning now? The only possible way is to triple team him with everything they have from the start. But nobody has ever seen Naruto when he was furious. Therefore they didn't know what he is capable of in that state. Scratch that nobody knows what he is capable of in such state.

Shunsuke Sudou could only grips his knuckle tightly. Even if he did tell himself before that Uzumaki Naruto is a monster. The moment ago, he just proved himself to be a demon. How can his team are gonna win against such demon? Never in his dreams, he realized that Naruto will be this much powerful.

Scene change

Hoshino and Sekai are trying to find Naruto after he walked out of the stadium not long ago. They want to ask Naruto why he reacted like that. Certainly Yomi's action was disgraceful, but to threaten her to the point of shivering like a leaves and say such harsh things is too much.

Kamiki residence

Sekai went home to ask his neechan about Naruto's whereabouts.

"Neechan, did Naruto-senpai return at home?"

"No. Why? Did something happen to Naruto-kun" Mirai asked in concern.

"Nothing wrong neechan. It's just I need to ask senpai some question about Gunpla, but he has walked away before I could asked him" lied Sekai scratching his head. He didn't need his neechan to know that Naruto-senpai has such dark side. "I am gonna search for him in the other place" replied Sekai with a wave and walked out of the house. Mirai looked questionably and tilt her head aside in wonder.

Kousaka's Restaurant

Hoshino decided to do to Kousaka's Restaurant to have a drink and to talk to Yuuma. When she put her foot in the restaurant, she was surprise that there was one more person sitting opposite of Yuuma and they are discussing about something.

Yuuma turned his head to the door and was surprise to see Hoshino standing there.

"Fumi-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Yuuma surprised.

Minato also turned his head to Hoshino's direction and blushed bright red. When Hoshino approached he appeared right in front of her and took her hand while introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Sakai Minato from Osaka"

Hoshino blinked in surprise that looked closer at Minato and exclaimed. "Oh, you are that guy that I met at G-Muse".

"Oh, so you remember me! Could you tell me your name?" Minato asked coyly with a blush.

Hoshino felt his action a little creepy, so she moved aside a little and answered "Fumina Hoshino"

"Fumina Hoshino... Such a pretty name for a gorgeous girl such as yourself" flirted Minato, but to Hoshino that just made him creepier.

"So what are you here for, Fumi-chan? Tomorrow is the final for your team. I thought you should get ready" replied Yuuma while raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

Hoshino ordered an orange juice. Yuuma poured a juice to the glasses and brought to the table. Hoshino took a gulp and then said. "I think you guys knew what happen at the stadium today right?" Both of the boys nodded their head. "I want to find Naruto-senpai to ask why he reacted like that. I wanted for Naruto-senpai to play Gunpla for fun not to hurt others"

Yuuma and Minato at hearing Naruto's name became silent. They didn't know what to say after they witnessed the incident at the stadium yesterday. But that aura couldn't be created by a normal fighter. To create that aura, that person must have knowledge of using assimilation. Furthermore that was the skill of the fighter that has fully mastered the use of assimilation. That fact just made Yuuma and Minato more suspicious that Naruto is Ghost.

With Naruto

Naruto was somewhere outside of the megapolis. He is sitting near a lake not far from the forest. Naruto picked up a stone and threw so it slides the surface each minute. He is thinking back to those days when he used Gunpla Battle to earn cash. He was an orphan after his parents died when he was six and before the two years his grandparents could adopted him, and as he grew up he need more cash to use. The orphanage could only give him enough for clothes and nutrition. When he learnt about Gunpla Battle, he started to participate in underground battle. Then day by day he began to get better at battling. Then he started to make bets and started to earn money. Gunpla Battle was not just a hobby for fun like the others think it is. To Naruto, Gunpla Battle is sacred because it help even a child like him to earn money enough to survive. That's why, he will never forgive anyone that tainted Gunpla Battle with disgraceful act. Whether it be Meijin Kawaguchi or Kami-sama himself. Of course, about his past only a few knows. The person that taught him about Gunpla and when he isn't writing smut his grandfather that was his manager in the underground tournaments.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked out at the horizon with a faraway look. 'Maybe that was a bit too much. I know that girl certainly didn't mean to say that. It's just that the girl's fights are usually like that. I must be too overreacting about that. *Sigh* so troublesome'. Naruto then turned back and started to walk back to megapolis.

He never noticed a person on the bike, on the other side, that was observing him all the while. It was Sandaime Meijin Kawaguchi, Yuuki Tatsuya. By accident, he found Naruto that was sitting on the grass and threw the stones above the surface of the lake. Tatsuya wanted to see the resemblance of Naruto and Ghost, in his memory. Since he felt that aura at the stadium, he started to suspect that Ghost maybe Naruto. So far, nothing could make him conclude that Naruto is Ghost. When Naruto began to leave. Tatsuya just sighed in disappointment and drive away.

Miyazato Institute

The whole team was silent and the atmosphere was very tense. Yasu looked back and forth at the members of G-Masters. Each of them is looking else where and think about something else. Yasu decided to be the first one to break the silence.

"Why are you guys panicking this much? After all we have Suga-san, the fomer member of national championship. Why are you all so scared of one person?"

Akira and Shunsuke looking at Yasu with expression like 'are you nuts? Didn't you see what happen yesterday'. To tell the truth, they didn't know what to do anymore. The winning chance against a furious a very slim, practically zero, but if they forfeit before the fight even start then they will be forever being viewed as cowards. That will ruin Miyazato's reputation as a former regional champion.

"What do you think we should do, Suga?" asked Shunsuke and turned to Akira, there was no drive at all in his eyes.

"I don't know. But forfeiting is not an option, Mr. President. I think all we can do is to face him with everything we got. That way we won't regret anything. I know, after witnessing the aura he has yesterday that we may not even win. But I could understand why he was so furious. Naruto, is a true fighter to from the bottom of his heart. He is one of the people that cherish Gunpla Battle the most. That's why he was pissed off by Yomi-chan's insult to Kaoruko-san. No matter what we need to ensure his wrath. Because we was the one that brought out that wrath to the surface" Akira said seriously and looked out of the window in thought. He has only seen one person that cherishes Gunpla Battle as much as Naruto. That was his former leader. He could see similarities in them. Both have blond hair and blue eyes. Both are Gunpla freaks to the last of their bones.

Shunsuke opened his eyes a little wider at Akira's speech. Then he smiled faintly and said. "You are right. No matter how strong our opponent is we can't back off. We will still strive to win no matter how hopeless the situation is. Let's just do our best. Even if our opponent is a demon himself. Let's give it our all and holding nothing back so that we won't have anything to regret"

Yomi was silent the whole time. She felt really guilty, but she knew that won't help the situation even a bit. What can she do in this situation? She was just a side kicker compare to both Akira and Shunsuke. But that... person promised that he will destroy her Gunpla so that only dust was left. That wasn't an empty threat. She was so scared back then that she couldn't even move. Such a terrifying experience, net happened with her. Never in her life, she was this scared. She couldn't even sleep without having a flashback of those merciless icy blue eyes.

'I am such a baka' Yomi could only bit her lips and clench her knuckle tightly. She is looking down to the ground solemnly.

Kamiki residence

Naruto finally returned to his home. He walked in and stepped in the kitchen. "Mirai-chan, Sekai-kun, I am home".

Mirai, who was cooking something, heard a voice behind her and turned back to smile at seeing her boyfriend standing there. "Naruto-kun, where was you been? Sekai has search for you around the city but didn't found you"

Naruto turned to Sekai who was sitting at the chair and just staring at him. "Really? I went out of the megapolis to breath a fresh air to ease my mind". He turned to Sekai and said. "Sorry, Sekai-kun, I should've warned you and Fumina-chan first"

Sekai finally decided to say something. "It's fine, senpai. I was just worried for you. You felt...not really well, when you was at the stadium"

Hearing that Mirai turned to Naruto with a worry expression and began to check him for a temperature. "Why didn't you tell me anything, Naruto-kun? You knew how much I worry for you, right?"

Naruto caught her hand and trace the back of her palm gently while saying. "It's fine now, Mirai-chan. I am feeling well now". Naruto turned to Sekai and looked impassively at him.

"Really?" Naruto nodded his head. Mirai hugged him tightly and said. "Ok, then. Now let's eat dinner. I heard that team Try Fighters has reach the finals, do I decided to cook a little more than usual to celebrate". Naruto and Sekai thank for the food and began to dig in.

Time skip  
3 days before the finals

Naruto met up with Hoshino and told her that he was sorry that he overreacted during the incident in the stadium. He assured her now, that he is ok now. Hoshino noticed that Naruto indeed returned to his former self. There was nothing that showed him, that he was the demon 3 days ago.

Sekai also practiced kenpo like usual. Shimon and Gyanko offered their help to practice as the preparation to the finals.

Naruto though didn't seem to feel nervous. He is going on a date with Mirai practically every day. Mirai scorn him about taking the finals too lightly, but Naruto assured her that everything is ok. Mirai didn't complain a bit cause, she really enjoyed spending time with her boyfriend. He spoiled her very much. Everything she wanted, Naruto bought her. She really feels herself like a queen.

Hoshino was trying to sort her feelings to Sekai and Naruto. Sekai is always honest and obnoxious, but his straightforward attitude is what she likes about him. Naruto ,on the other hand, is a mystery to her. It was obvious that she was attracted to him because of his look and his passionate feelings towards Gunpla Battle. But there are two problems here. One, Naruto is dating Mirai and they seems really serious. Second, is that she didn't know about what he thinks about her. Then there was Sekai. Sekai and Naruto are both hopeless when it comes to affection. If Mirai did not just confessed her feelings right away and kissed him. She is sure that Naruto still being clueless about her feelings. Hoshino lying on the bed and looked at the ceiling and muttered. "Things has become so complicated lately"

1 day before finals  
Model Agency

Mirai was in the model agency and doing a photo shoot. She is sitting on the sofa in a bathrobe and smiling to the camera while hugging a pillow.

"Heh, so your boyfriend and your brother's team made it to the final round, Mirai-chan?" asked the manager

"Yes. So can I have a day off this Sunday?" replied Mirai and still smiling to the camera.

"Of course. Go and cheer them on" agreed the manager with a nod

"Thank you very much" replied Mirai happily.

Gunpla Battle Championship

Today, the stadium was full of people. It was no surprise, because today is the final round. On the stand, the former teams that lost in the former rounds also decided to come and watch the finals.

Team G-Masters are standing on the other side with anxious atmosphere. They are all prepared to face Naruto's wrath. But what happened next surprise everybody greatly, mostly Yomi, because never in million years she expected the situation will turn like this.

Naruto Uzumaki looked up at the stand with a solemn face. He must really scared them the day before. But he must do what he must now. Slowly he started to approach G-Masters and then turned to Yomi Sakashita and bowed down his head. "I am very sorry for my outburst the day before. I shouldn't have said all that. Gunpla Battle, first of all, is to enjoy and have fun. But you were also wrong Sakashita-san. You shouldn't insult someone that gave it her all to the battle. I hope that you will forgive my action the day before and let's have a fun battle"

Yomi was speechless and her mouth was agape. Akira's chuckle caused her to turn to him. "You sure can scare the shit out of anyone, Naruto. But just because of that don't think that we will lose to you. Gunpla prodigy or not"

Naruto smirked at Suga's challenge and replied. "Well, I also don't have any plan to lose, so just show me everything you got if you want the victory that much, Suga-san"

With Try Fighters

Sekai watched as Naruto apologized to Yomi and smirks while saying. "As expected from my future brother-in-law"

"Future brother-in-law? What do you mean, Sekai-kun" asked Hoshino surprised.

"Well, eventually my nee-chan will marry him, right? So didn't that make him my brother-in-law?" answered Sekai casually and raised his finger up. He didn't know that behind him, Mirai was blushing like mad, when she heard about being married to Naruto. She didn't think that far, but that idea really felt right for some reason.

"That was not up to you when they will marry, Sekai-kun. Besides how can you be sure, that they won't meet other people and fell in love with them?" asked Hoshino and pointed out the possibility.

"That won't happen" said Sekai with a serious look. "Why?" asked Hoshino curiously. "Because Naruto-senpai is the only man for my nee-chan. I could feel it by looking at them" replied Sekai confidently.

"Sekai..." muttered Mirai and brought her hands together.

Hoshino looked really surprise when Sekai said that with so much confidence. Then she noticed that Naruto has returned to them. It's time to start the final round of regional qualifiers.

"Sekai-kun, Naruto-senpai, if we won this round. We will be in national. There are lots of people there, lots of strong fighters there. Let's win this fight and advance to the national tournament" said Hoshino as they are raising their fist in triangle.

"I want excitement. To fight lots of strong people and to become a better Gunpla fighter" said Sekai with fire burning in his eyes.

"I want to see Try Fighters becomes a champion not only in regionals, nationals, but of the World as well. That's why it is an early stop here, we must advance in order to reach that goal". Naruto closed his took a deep breath and muttered. "Besides, today is the day of the forgotten shadow of the past return". Sekai and Hoshino looked at him questionably, but Naruto said nothing back but just walked ahead of them to the console device

"We now begin the final round of West Tokyo qualifiers. Team Try Fighters from Seiho Academy versus team G-Masters from Miyazato Institute" announced the announcer excitedly.

The fighters all took their place and wait for the system to activate. "Gunpla battle, combat mode startup. Model damage level, set to B. Please set your GP base". All the fighters complied with system's request. "Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal". The field lot up with particles and revealed the battlefield. "Field 1, Space. Please set your Gunpla". Fighters set their Gunpla so that GP base could scan their status. "Battle start"

"Hoshino Fumina, Winning Gundam" said Hoshino and prepare to launch Winning.

"Kamiki Sekai, Build Burning Gundam" said Sekai and also prepare to launch his Gunpla

"Naruto Uzumaki, Gundam Wing Exia"

"Team Try Fighters"

"Let's go!"

With that Try Fighters launched their Gunpla to the battlefield

At the stand

Meijin has just arrived in time to hear the announcement of the final round. "It has begun. The final round...". Meijin turned his gaze to Naruto and narrowed his eyes under glasses. 'Show me your true self, Uzumaki Naruto. If what I deduced was true, then we will have a rematch in no time, Ghost'

Back to the battlefield

As Try Fighters flew closer, they noticed that the battle will be at the space fortress Solomon.

"Space fortress Solomon" muttered Naruto while narrowing his eyes

"There are two strategies how to fight. You fight either outside of the fortress or inside of it" comment Ral with his hands crossed. Next to him stood Mirai and also observe the battle.

"Fumina-chan, Sekai-kun, we are gonna use formation E-5. There is no doubt that G-Masters consider me a threat the most. I will be bait for them to attack. Sekai-kun will ambush them in surprise. While Fumina-chan will support him from a far" Naruto explained them the strategy for the battle.

"Ryokai! But senpai will you be alright?" asked Hoshino in concern. Naruto just grinned and replied back. "Who did you think I am, Fumina-chan?"

Sekai smiled and added. "Naruto-senpai will be alright, Hoshino-senpai. We jet need to fulfill our task". Hoshino smiled and nodded her head.

Astaroth rushed forward with impressive speed at Solomon. Suddenly the sensor on Naruto's screen showed a warning signal. Naruto zoomed in and noticed that the entire team G-Masters was in front of him. 'Just as I thought' Naruto thought to himself. Suddenly the Mega-Shiki started to fire beam at Wing Exia. Naruto activated GN- sword bits Reflector Barrier to reflect the beam back. The screen showed a warning sign once again, this time G-fighter that was piloted by Akira latched a dozens of missiles at Wing Exia. Wing Exia decided to retreat in hope that they will chase after him. But it seems only the Mega-Shiki was chasing him. 'So they may noticed our plan beforehand. As expected of last year regional champ'.

"I will take you on, Gunpla prodigy. I will prove to everyone that you are not invincible" said Shunsuke and charged at Astaroth with a beam saber.

Naruto decided to warn Sekai and Hoshino about the change of plans. "Change of plans, Sekai-kun, Fumina-chan. Our first plan was exposed. You two use formation F-7 to counter the enemy within Solomon. I will take care of the Hyaku-Shiki, that is outside". Naruto is dodging the slashes of the Mega-Shiki while contacting Sekai and Hoshino

"Ryokai! Be careful there, senpai" said Sekai and end the contact.

Inside Solomon

"Naruto-senpai is fighting their leader outside. The other two must be inside this fortress" deduced Sekai as he and Hoshino are flying further inside Solomon.

"And he told us to use formation F-7" added Hoshino. Suddenly out of nowhere the missiles flew at them. "An attack this early? But we just entered inside Solomon". Both member of Try Fighters avoid the missiles and rush in.

Sekai and Hoshino flew inside and looked up to see the G-fighters is holding the V Gundam and prepare to ambush them. V Gundam is pointing its gun at them. Sekai seeing a G-fight couldn't calm down his desire to fight and began to charge at G-fighter.

"Here I come, Suga Akira". Sekai cocked his knuckle back and prepared to unleash his technique. "Jigen Haoh ryu- Soten Guren-Ken". But Akira caught Sekai's knuckle easily and smirked. "Didn't I tell you?! Jigen Haoh ryuu won't work on me". Sekai smirked and said. "How about this then?!". Build Burning kicked away the tank wheels that were on G-fighters. Akira was surprised but only for a second. "How will you take this?". The G-fighter began to launch dozens of missiles at Build Burning. Sekai looked around wearily.

From the stand, Shimon and Gyanko shouted for him to use that technique. Sekai nodded his head and began to deflect the missiles with the particles part of Build Burning. The missiles were all deflect in the blink of an eye.

"What? The pinpoint shield defense?" wondered Akira while sweating a bit.

Meanwhile V Gundam is trying to shoot down Winning, but Winning was far more agile then V Gundam.

"Sekai-kun, this way" Hoshino called out to Sekai and they began to retreat outside.

Shunsuke vs Naruto

Mega-Shiki is trying to slash at Wing Exia with its beam saber but Wing Exia was too swift for it to strike. 'Tch, as expected of Gunpla prodigy. His Gunpla's quality is so great that he could move swiftly like that. That's why I didn't want to fight him in the first place, but...". Suddenly Shunsuke took out the second saber swiftly, which surprise Naruto and managed to slash him at the torso.

Naruto was blinking is surprise as this is the first that he got hit in this tournament. He then smirked and replied "Wow, that was unexpected. You managed to damage my Wing Exia. As expected of last year regional champ, I shouldn't underestimate you".  
Naruto then turned serious and said. "But I am done being in the defensive. Time to take some action. Wing Exia, eliminating the target". Naruto changed Wing Exia stance to Goken and disappeared only to reappear above Mega-Shiki with a palm point forward. "Hakke: Kūshoū". Shunsuke gritted his teeth as he was being pushed down by the air palm. But that was also a perfect chance for him to use Mega-Launcher. Shunsuke changed it to the firing mode and fire a huge beam at Astaroth while shouted. "This is the end for you, Gunpla prodigy!". Naruto's eyes were widen in shock and he cursed at his mistake. The huge beam headed at Wing Exia.

With Try Fighters

Sekai and Hoshino have just exit Solomon suddenly saws huge beam where Naruto was fighting Sudou.

"Naruto-senpai!" Both of them shouted in concern.

The two members of G-Masters also just exit Solomon looked on and smiled. Akira zoomed in the Mega-Shiki and muttered. "You've did it, Mr. President. You've defeat Naruto Uzumaki"

With Mirai and Ral

"Naruto-kun!" Mirai screamed out in worry. While Ral just keep silent with crossed hands.

Shunsuke vs Naruto

When the beam died down, Shunsuke sighed in relief and smiled. "Finally, I've defeat you, Naruto Uzumaki". But a voice behind him startled him and the others. "Not yet. Close but not yet, Sudou-san". Sudou turned back and his eyes widen in disbelief as in front of him was Wing Exia that was glowing red. Naruto had used Trans-am to escape the destruction. But even using Trans-am, he was still not fast enough to fully avid the shot of Mega Launcher. In result the lower half of his legs was destroyed. "You has surprised me greatly, Sudou-san. You are actually the first one in this tournament to damage me this badly". Naruto praised Sudou for his accomplishment.

With Hoshino and Sekai

Both of them sighed out in relief when they saw Naruto is alright. He was damaged pretty badly, but- alright. Hoshino turned to Sekai and said." We need to take care of those two will Naruto-senpai is fighting the Hyakku-Shiki"

"Hai" said Sekai and they began to head to the direct of the enemy.

"Take this!" shouted Yomi and opens fire from her rifle at Winning. Winning split up in the last second.

"Sekai-kun! Now!" shouted Hoshino.

"Ossu!" replied Sekai and caught the torso of Winning. "Winning Knuckle!". Sekai float up and began to spin and create a tornado. "Jigen Haoh ryu-.."

"Senpuu Tatsumaki-Geri?" Akira guessed with narrowed eyes as he sees a tornado. But Sekai surprised him.

"... Seiken-Zuki!" shouted Sekai and rushed at G-fighter and V-Gundam with shocking speed and force.

"What?" was the only thing Akira managed to say before his G-fighter's upper half and Yomi's V Gundam lower half was crushed by Sekai's Seiken-Zuki. But even so both of them refused to give up.

"Kuso! Yomi-chan, are you alright?" asked Akira in concern. Yomi check the functional status of her Gunpla, and realized that she could still use the upper half. "I could still control the upper half. I won't give up till the end"

"That's a spirit" replied Akira with a smirked. He started approached closer to V Gundam and docked with it.

Sekai and everyone in the stand were shocked. "They've docking?". The newly hybrid V Gundam began to assault Build Burning by slashing at Sekai with her swords. The hands of G-fighter also assisted her. In the end Sekai was over powered and was punched away. The Winning Knucke was knocked out of him too.

"Sekai!" exclaimed Mirai worriedly.

"Sekai-kun" Hoshino shouted out in worry as Sekai was being assault simultaneous by both Yomi and Akira

Shunsuke vs Naruto

Naruto saw that Sekai is on tight rope now. He needs to finish the Hyakku-Shikki to assist Sekai. Naruto turned to his opponent and addressed him. "It seems that I need to finish our battle, Sudou-san. As the first one to damage me to this extend, for the first 2 years I will use my assimilation technique once again"

"Assimilation technique?" muttered Shunsuke with wide eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to concentrate. It took for a while, suddenly Naruto snapped his eyes opened. "Haa!". Shunsuke widens his eyes as the crimson aura began to envelope Naruto. Naruto turned his gaze to his GN-Gun-Blade and ordered "Release". The GN-Gun-Blade opened up the blade and out of it a long katana appeared. Wing Exia caught it and began to inspect it. "It has been a while ne, Ryujin Jakka". Naruto addresses to his sword. He gripped the katana tightly and muttered "Let's go"

Shunsuke is watching curiously as the crimson glowing Astaroth tracing its blade from the end to it tips. The katana is also glowing crimson. Shunsuke widens his eyes when he felt a huge amount of particles were concentrated on that blade. He quickly changed the Mega Launcher to a firing mode. "Like heck I will let you!" shouted Shunsuke as he began to charge and prepare to unleash the huge beam once more. The moment the Mega Launcher unleashed the shot, Naruto put the blade on his shoulder. Then he closed his eyes.

The huge beam hits its target. Everybody that was rooting for Try Fighters was horrified as they thought it is over for Naruto. Imagine their shock, when out of nowhere a warm breeze envelope the Mega-Shiki. Shunsuke was extremely surprised he couldn't understand where the breeze comes from. Suddenly Wing Exia materialized out of nowhere behind with the katana on its shoulder. Naruto smirked and then snapped his fingers. "Mumyo Jinpu ryu Satsujin ken: Shin Mizuchi".

Shunsuke's eyes widens like dinner plates as his Gunpla was being bisected. The hands and legs were mysteriously cut down by an unknown force.

"Can you hear it, Sudou-san? The voice of the wind?" asked Naruto softly with a gleam in his eyes.

At the stand

Yuuma and Minato's eyes widens in shock when they heard the technique that Naruto just unleashed. "D-did he just call that technique Mumyo Jinpu ryu? But that is..." muttered Minato at shock.

Yuuma gripped his fist and teeth as he looked at Naruto. "Yeah. Now we can confirm it. Uzumaki Naruto is indeed..."

"...Ghost" Meijin finished the sentence with a wide smirk. His suspicion has been corrected. He will challenge Naruto to a battle once again and test if he still worth being the next Meijin. If he is then he will transfer the title of Meijin to him. The only candidate to that title so far, he sensed is only Kijima Wilfrid and Ghost. But Ghost is more worthy to that title because he has showed him his passion to Gunpla battling with all his heart. And even managed to defeat his Exia Amazing.

With Ral

Ral narrowed his eyes in confirmation. 'So you are indeed Ghost, Naruto-kun. How things has become interesting. So much more interesting'

With Sudou

'How? How did he do that? What kind of technique is that? I don't understand anything!" thought Sudou with utter shock. Naruto looked at his opponent one last time before he took off to assist Sekai.

With Hoshino

'What kind of technique is that? I've neither heard of it nor seen it anywhere. And that was Naruto-senpai assimilation technique?' thought Hoshino while controlling the head of her core booster.

Sekai vs Yomi & Akira

Sekai grunt as he was being assault constantly by the V Gundam hybrid. Suddenly he heard a voice above him.

"Sekai! Put all your feelings into Build Burning now. All your will and your desire. Step up to the next level, Sekai!" shouted Naruto.

Sekai widens his eyes and closed his eyes to concentrate. 'We can still fight, right, Build Burning. All my...will, ...my desire. I want to win. To win with Naruto-senpai and Hoshino-senpai to advance to national. I WON'T LOSE HERE!'. As if Build Burning heard Sekai wish the part that emanates particles began to glow red like flames.

Everybody was extremely surprised at the new turn of events. Naruto smirked widely as he witnessed that sight. 'Incredible. You've unlocked your assimilation, Sekai-kun. Congratulations. But I expected nothing less from my challenger. You've grown so strong in such an amount of time. It's even scary. Even though you are a newbie at Gunpla battle"

Build Burning began to charged at V Gundam with shocking speed. Akira has launched the missiles, but it didn't stop Sekai even though he was scratched to the cheek due to nocebo effect.

"We will be the winner!" shouted Sekai with his burning

"No we will!" shouted both Akira and Yomi.

Both sides are trying to overpower each other. Sekai was a little tired so he began to back off little by little. Suddenly he felt an invisible force pushed him forward and cause him to overpower V Gundam. The assimilation punch hits the target and destroyed them. Sekai blinked in surprise then he turned back and saw Wing Exia with its arm still raised forward. Naruto has used Hasangeki to help Sekai to overpower V Gundam.

"Battle end" announced the system. The announcer proclaimed Try Fighters the champion of regionals. Sekai suddenly felt himself really weak and fall unconscious. Naruto arrived in time to catch him. Hoshino rushed to him and asked if Sekai was alright. Naruto replied, that it was his first time using assimilation so it is expected.

Hoshino then narrowed her eyes and leaned in a little too close Naruto's face. "Naruto-senpai, you are... Ghost, right?"

Naruto didn't react at first then he suddenly beamed and said excitedly. "Pim pom, pim pom~. Fumina-chan has guessed right. So she will receive a special present".

Hoshino blinked and then sweat drop at the childish Naruto. Suddenly Naruto was glomp from behind by Mirai as she screamed how incredible he is today. Naruto grinned foxily and showed a victory sign.

1 day later  
Kyoto

A blonde haired beauty at the age of 30 is skipping the channels. She has hazel eyes and wears all the clothes of expensive brand. Currently she is wearing a white dress that exposed her shoulder. The beauty is sipping her tea and skipping channels out of bored. She suddenly stopped at one channel. It showed the image of team Try Fighters as they won the regionals. The beauty looked at Naruto and a smirk appeared on her face.

"So this is what you has been doing Naru-chan. Such a bad boy, you didn't even say a word to your Baa-chan and a girlfriend too. I will drag you back to Kyoto to punish you" said the beauty with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She is Tsunade Namikaze, the grandmother of Naruto and she was also one of the wealthiest family in Kyoto.

Gunpla Academy

Adou Saga and Kijima Wilfrid is watching the playback of Seiho against Miyazato. When Saga looked at Naruto his smirked became wider. "Naruto-san is participating as well? I didn't know that the Underground King is in the tournament as well?"

"Underground King?" repeated Alan as he turned to Adou for explanation.

"Remember, I said that I participated in an anti-rule tournament before?" Both Alan and Kijima nodded their head. "The undefeated champion of that tournament is the Underground King aka Naruto Uzumaki. He was so powerful that I barely scratched him that time. He is one of the fighters that I respect as well as want to defeat the most. Seeing him participate in the tournament just made my blood boil in anticipation". Adou said with bloodthirsty smirk.

Kijima looked at Naruto with a smirked of his own. 'The national tournament this year will be so much more interesting than the previous ones'

A/N: How do you like the chapter, huh? Next chapter is Gunpla Collection.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Naruto or Gundam

Mirai's Gunpla The doctor custom build 00 **Artemis**

www. gunjap. net site/ ?p=110515

* * *

Hoshino residence.

It was the day after the Gunpla Battle Championship when the doorbell ranged "Im coming."Fumina said.

When Fumina open the door she see's sekai holding the trophy.

"Hello, senpai." Sekai greeted.

"Sekai... you're better already?" Hoshino asked.

"Guess I got too psyched up. But I recovered completely." Sekai said nervously while his right hand was on the back of his head.

"Sorry for making you worry." He said before bowing to her.

"Ok. But why come to my house and where's Naruto senpai?" she ask him.

"I wanted to return this to you. Also Naruto senpai is spending the day with nee-chan at the model agency." Sekai said answering Fumina question while giving the her the trophy.

"Please hold hold on to it, Fumina-chan. Because you're president of the Gunpla Battle Club, and leader of the Try Fighters. Sekai said to Fumina while she has a smile on her face and a little blush.

"then why not put the trophy in our club's room? As a shared remembrance." Fumina said to Sekai who agreed to it.

just as that moment Hoshino mother came to the door.

"Hey, who is this? Is he your classmate?" she asked.

"He's a junior club member." she replied to her mother.

"This is my kaa-san." She said to him.

"I'm Sekai kamiki, middle school second year." He said to Fumina's mother while giving her a slight bow.

"kamiki, eh. I'm Marika, Fumina's mother." she said to Sekai.

After Marika look over Sekai she turn towards her daughter to whisper in Fumina's ear. "I bet he'll look great in five years from now. Is he perhaps you're boyfriend?" Asked Marika.

"N-No!" Denied Hoshino will blushing.

"Yes that's right." Sekai said.

"What?" Asked Hoshino.

"I thought so." Said a happy mother.

"S-Sekai, what're you-" Fumina try asking.

"A "boyfriend " means a male friend, right?" asked a confused Sekai.

"Yeah but... think of your sister Mirai and Naruto." said Hoshino.

"Sekai, don't just stand there. Come in, come in! I'll 'treat you to my delicious waffles." said a excited Marika.

"Really!? I'd be delighted!" said Sekai happily.

Marika led Sekai in passed Hoshino who try to stopped it."Hey wait... Oh well." Looking at the trophy.

with Sakai Minato

While on the train back home Sakai Minato was thinking about the match and his conversation with Yuuma and back at the train station.

"You didn't have to come and see me off." Minato said to Shunsuke.

"I wanted to say a few words of apology. I couldn't win with your work, because I wasn't skilled enough of a fighter. I'm sorry." Shunsuke spoked before leaving Minato and Yuuma alone.

"What are you going to do now?" Minato asked Yuuma.

"I'm going to get close to team and learned all the secrets ghost has." Yumma told his plan. "What about you?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." Minato said before entering the train.

"That's not true. It's all my fault. I've been underestimating Naruto Uzumaki. I must admit it. His abilities as fighter also a builder, and my weakness of mind.." thinking all the way back home.

Model agencies.

At the agency taking a break at a round table was Mirai, Satomi and Naruto drinking ice coffee, while the girls talk Naruto was drawing in a notebook.

"Mirai, I hear your brother and you too Naruto won a Gunpla Championship?" Satomi asked.

"Yes. Sekai and Naruto's team representing West Tokyo." Mirai happily told Satomi.

"How wonderful Naruto. Right, Ms. Hibiki?"

"Yes. So it's clear miss Mirai will represent our agency." Answered Ms. Hibiki gaining both Mirai's and Naruto's attention.

"Represent where?" Mirai ask both of them.

"That event." Satomi said while pointing at the poster.

"Gun... Colle?" Mirai ask while Naruto looked interested.

"Gunpla Collection. It's a revolutionary event meant to fuse Gunple with fashion.

"The highlight is a Gunpla battle between modeling agencies." The two of them explained.

"A-Are you trying to tell me to...?" Miara try asking.

Hibiki got up close to Mirai face to speak. "This is your chance. miss Mirai. Gunpla has become a worldwide language! That Hollywood star Mihoshi got to where she is now, by starting off at a Gunpla idol."

"I don't know anything about Gunpla! I've only seen my brother's and Naruto-kun's here's matches." Mirai try telling them while grabbing onto Naruto's arm.

"Then ask him to teach you. If that's don't workout then I think you can find something to persuade Naruto with here." Satomi said with a grin on her face as Mirai and Naruto were blushing.

"Satomi."

"I'll help teach Mirai all about making and fighting Gunpla. But how much time do we have?" Told Naruto while asking about the event.

"Two weeks." Satomi told them.

"Thank you Naruto, Miss Mirai! I'm counting on you!" Spoke Hibiki while scaring out Mirai "Our agency's future depends on you."

Kamiki Residence.

Sitting around at a table where Sekai, Fumina and Mirai drinking ice tea while Naruto was laying down on Mirai's lap drawing. After Sekai and Hoshino talk about there encounter with Suga at the mall Mirai was telling the two about her day with Naruto at the agency.

"So that's what happened." Mirai finished tell the two.

"A Gunpla battle between models?" Asked a confused Fumina.

"Sounds like fun." Sekai stating his opinion.

"No it's not, Sekai. I've never built Before little lone fight one." Mirai told the others.

"In that case..." Naruto spoke up while moving to sit next to Mirai. " As you now know that i'm ghost, my skill at building Gunpla rivals that of Lori Sei's if you trust me to pick out your Gunpla and with your help I can make it in two days if i do an all nighter. I think Sekai and Fumina-chan will teach you to Gunpla battle in twelve days right you two?"

"I'll help you mirai." said Hoshino.

"You can count on me sis!" Exclaimed Sekai

"So what do you say Mirai-chan?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, thank you all." Said Mirai before hugging Naruto and kissing him.

"Then Mirai, tomorrow after school, let's go G-muse buy your Gunpla!" Said Naruto.

"Yes, that'll be great." Mirai answered.

After a few minutes later the doorbell when off.

"Who can that be?" Asked Mirai as she went to answer the door with Naruto coming to.

When they open the door their stood two woman one was a raven hair brown eyes holding a couple of suitcase and the other was a blonde with pig tales honey brown eyes a grey shirt with a green jacket on hold some sake.

"Hey there brat." The blond said to Naruto.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto said in surprise.

"Well are you going to welcome us inside?" Tsunade Namikaze asked her grandson.

* * *

 **AN sorry it took so long and short, but I was thinking through how to add Yuuma and the next chapter. thank you for your understanding.**

 **and Happy Holiday's**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: sorry it took so long but my laptop died and had to save to get a new one. I don't own Gundam or Naruto

Any person can use this story if they want. just send pm me i'll give you like the first 11 chapters if you want.

change the name of Mirai gunpla to 00 valkyrie if you need a picture of it search gundam the doctor with pink blade's

Sorry it took a long time but as i was all most finished with it it did not save.

change the rating to M to keep me save in my writing if i want to do go over the rule's.

* * *

Kamiki Residence.

Sitting around at a table where Sekai, Fumina, Mirai and Naruto are siting one side of the table while Tsunade was drinking sake from the bottle and shizune was trying to slow her down.

"So what are you doing here grandma?" Naruto ask after wait a few minutes.

"Shut up brat, I didn't give you the right to speak!" Tsunade said heated who was a little drunk from all the sake.

"Yes Ma'am." meekly reply Naruto.

"So brat why have not call me in the past few months and it better be a damn good reason?" Tsunade threaten Naruto with a glare. "you see... it's a real funny thing that you ask baa-chan." Naruto started to tell her but for to long Tsunade hit him on his head knocking Naruto down to the floor.

"You Forget to call that you return from your trip with pervert of a grandfather, and now you have girlfriend?" ask the grandmother.

"Yes to both." Answer Naruto.

"your lucky brat that i don't kill right now." A pissed off Tsunade threatened to her grandson.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting but what are you doing here if i may ask?" Question Mirai.

"so your the girlfriend? tsunade ask her after a few minutes of staring at a scared Mirai she said "You can do better then my grandson."

"what!" Naruto ask his grandmother before she glared at him "you heard me brat now be quite or else." Naruto nodded meekly.

So after a hour of talking fumina ask what the two where doing here. Tsunade told the group that she was her a guest host for the Gunpla Collection in a few weeks. after talking for two more hours they called it a night with a pass out drunk Tsunade sleeping on the ground.

The next day after school Naruto and Mirai got went to the local hobby shop to go get the parts for Mirai Gunpla. They shop for a few hours and eating before heading home to start the work on the Gunpla the next day. Starting the day of Naruto had Mirai help him with the sanding of the parts and showing her how to other stuff, later in the afternoon Sekai and Miria are going to the school club room and meeting up with Fumina to show her how to Gunpla Battle.

Over the next two weeks Naruto finished in three day and gave it to Mirai to start training to use it so he can sleep before helping her. When Naruto got to the club room to help Mirai he was surprise to see Yuuma there helping when he asked Sekai what happend he said that Yuuma apologize to Fumina for not joining her and why he quiet playing that he wanted to join the club,what was the answered Naruto ask him Sekai reply that after she and him talked about it they let Yuuma join the club and team as a backup fighter and that you won't be mad about it Naruto was ok with it. After that all five of them spent the rest of there time traing Marai and there own skills, they had dinner with Tsunade and Shizune every night up to the model show that was a few days away.

Sitting around a table Naruto and Mirai where talking about the model show the day.

"Are you nervous of tomorrow's show?" Naruto asked while drinking his tea.

"I'll me lying if i say i'm not." Mirai reply also having her tea.

'It's ok to a little nervous but remember what you learned and all will be great."

"Thank's have you been scared of a Gunpla Battle before Naruto?"

'I have been scared, my first time in a competition I was shaking like a leaf but I remembered what my dad told my."

"what was it?" Asked Mirai.

"He told me that it does not matter that you win or loss as long you were satisfied with the outcome of the match."

"Thank you that's help's me a lot."

"I have a gift for you."

"You do what is it?" Ask Mirai.

"Here it is." Naruto said while grabbing a case from under the table.

"Thank you, what is it?" Mirai asked while Narutoher the case, the case was white with pink cherry blossom on it.

"It's a case for holding your Gunpla so it won't break and as extra part and it as a surprise in it. Naruto told her.

"When Mirai open the case she see the extra part's with her Gunpla Naruto made for the modle show 00 Valkyrie on one the left side of the case on the right is a white beargguy."It's so cute that's the one i was looking at in the store!" Mirai said before giving Naruto a kiss.

"Your welcomed, lets get to bed you have a big day tomorrow." Naruto told her. Mirai nodded and got up walk out to her room not before kissing Naruto goodnight.

* * *

The next day the group gather there stuff to meet up with Mirai model agency before going heading to the competition. When they got to the destination for the show, they found out it was at a beach. Mirai and Tsunade went with the other models to sign in while the other's go to the sitting area. As Naruto and the rest got closer there was a commotion going on, when Naruto got though the crowd to see that a group of woman was beating the crap out of and man with long spiky white hair with two red line down his face.

"Lady's uggh please stop that hurt's." The down man said moaning out in pain.

"Never, die pervert!." The woman exclaim loudly while hitting him harder.

"Ero-jiji?" Ask Naruto as he got a better look at the man in pain.

"Naruto, is that you there?" Asked Jiraiya as the woman finished beating him.

"Yea, so what are you doing at the beach other then getting beat the crap up? ." Naruto asked his grandfather while Sekai,Fumina, and Yuuma came up to them as the crowd left.

"Well you know that your grandmother Tsunade-hime is guest hosting a modeling show so when i head that i had to come here as soon as possible." Jiraiya told his grandson and is friends.

"So you came here to perv out on lady's in bikinis and just found out that grandma is here today also hoping she doesn't kill you if spotted." Naruto stated to his grandfather and friend's.

"You have no proof of that brat." Jiraiya said.

"OK i'll just go and tell grandma that your here and dying to see her." Naruto told him.

"No don't go she'll kill me if you do!" Jiraiya exclaim to Naruto while raping his arms around his legs to stop him from moving in the back ground Sekai, Fumina and Yumma sweat dropping.

After some time Naruto's group got to calm down his granddad in to not telling on him while lying to him in there mind to tell Tsunade as soon after the show was over with. With the drama over for now the group made there way to the sets as the show was about to begin in five minutes.

"It's time for the Tokyo Gunpla Collection! Introducing our guest host Tsunade Namikaze a former top world model now a leading doctor!" Shouting the host of the show while throwing his left arm to the beginning of the runway where Tsunade was she had on a white with green flowers bikini.

"Thank you for inviting me here today all i have do say is let's go!" Tsunade shouted while the crowd is roaring in excitement.

Naruto and the other's watched the model's walk down the runway and were impress with all the different styles they had of Gundam.

"Wow, gorgeous!" Said Fumina about three model's.

"So glamorous." Sekai agreeing with her.

"Can't agree more with you kid's, looking at all these sexy hot babe's get's my blood boiling!" Jiraiya told them from behind while putting his arm's around Sekai and Naruto's shoulders.

"I thought you were hiding old perv so the Baa-chan won't know your her or hoping she see's you and beat you up during the collection?" asked his grandson.

"She to busy to see me right now."

"Your funeral." Naruto told him.

Yamma finally said after a few minutes "Not good at all. All the Gunpla are built so poorly."

"Yuu, that's not what you should focus on." fumina told him with annoyed in her voices.

"Ya kid look at the beautiful lady's" Jiraiya told Yumma.

"Here's my sister." Sekai told them.

Mirai comes out in a white bikini with a pink cherry blossom on the right breast, sitting on her left shoulder was 00 Valkyrie to finish it off they had a flower on the side's of there head. Coming behind Mirai was here friend Satomi in a blue and white striped bikini with a Beargguy on her left shoulder.

"Go, big sis! Beat them all!" Sekai shouted to her while throwing a punch.

"Sekai, that not how cheer." Fumina told him also hitting his arm.

As Mirai walk down the runway she look over at the group before Naruto shout's out to her.

"Mirai looking very beautiful out there."

Mirai Blushed and close her eye's with a bright smile on her face as she keep on walk down the catwalk.

"Miss Mirai just look at us. Fumina said happily to Yuuma who had a blush on his face.

"The Gunpla that Naruto senpai build for her really stands out. It's much better then the other's." Yuu replied back while messing with his glasses.

"I said that's not what you should focus on."

* * *

Time skip

Backstage, Moonlight Promotion Room.

After the first half of the show was over, Team Try Fighter's went backstage to meet with Mirai.

"Miss Mirai, you were stunning!" Fumina told Mirai.

"Thank you. Miss Hoshino." She replied to at her while siting at the mirror.

"You killed it out there Hime." Naruto said standing next to her before giving a kiss her.

"And now for the Gunpla Battle." Ask Sekai with excitement in his voice.

"I heard it's officially called a "Gunpla Rally". Miari explain to them all.

"Rally?" Asked her brother confused.

"It's a race that's staged in nature." said a male voice as the door opened, he was tan that has blond hair wearing a pink shirt and jeans.

"Who's the flashy guy?" question Sekai.

"he's Taku, leader of the popular rock group SGOCK lll. Didn't you see his special live concert earlier?" Fumina whispered to Sekai.

"It was a great stage." Taku told them as he shoved Naruto out of his way to stand over Mirai.

"Looking at you, gorgeous, sweet phrases come to me."

"Th-thank you." Mirai nervously told him as she back away.

'What's your named?" He asked moving in closer.

"I-I'm Mirai." Her replied was as she still backing away from him.

"Okay." As he went on snapping his fingers. "I'll clear it with your office. After the event, let's go out to ear together. To make a great song, i have to know more about you." He told Mirai.

"Aren't you being a bit too pushy?" Yumma Question him.

"I can be as pushy as i want. Because... i'm a celebrity." Taku replied back with arrogance.

"He's rather full of him self." Fumina said.

"Hate to break wannabe playboy but your hitting on my girlfriend." Naruto told him.

"Wh-what you a nowbody?" Was all is stun expression.

"Okay, you can take my sister out." Sekai told him.

"Sekai?" Asked Mirai.

"Who are to say that?" Yuuma question him

"Sekai i'm going to kill you!" Came out of Naruto

"But! First you have to win the upcoming Gunpla Battle!" As Sekai told him the challenge.

"Okay. Let's do it! Just so you know, i love the Gundam series more then food and drink. And my Gunpla building skill's would scare away the pros."

"Huh. This guy... the real deal?" Where Sekia, Fumina, and Yuuma thought's.

"I'm looking forward to the Gunpla Rally, Mirai. " Taku said as he left.

"Sekai?" Demanded Yuuma.

"Don't you sister isn't just for show." Sekai replied full of confident's.

As the three look over at Miria they saw shaking scared as was Naruto her. "She's totally freaking out." The three thought.

"Don't worry about that asshole Hime he's all bark and no bite." Naruto told as he tried to comfort her.

"Th-thank's Naruto." As Mirai calmed down.

After a few minutes when't by there was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Five minutes to show time Mirai." Tsunade told her.

"Thank you Tsunade-san."

"Do i want to know what happened here?"

"No, but the ero-jiji is at the show baa-chan." Naruto told is grandmother.

"Is he now?" Question Tsunade with a murderous tone.

"Ya he was getting beat up to."

"I'll deal with him after the show" tusnade told them before leaving.

* * *

On stage.

Back on the stage there where Battle Station's lining the runway, with seven people standing at the stage front.

"Are you ready! I'll by the announcer for the remainder of the show as my partner is sick." Tsunade said to the crowd.

"And now for today's main event! A Gunpla Rally between modeling agencies!"

'beginning Plavsky particle dispersal. Field 3, forest." The machines said.

"The players must run this course without flight functions. The first one to reach the goal will be the winner. As a unofficial guest, Taku, the leader of SGOCK III,

will participate!" As Tsunade explained the rule's of the Rally to the crowd, will announcing Taku.

"Cool, Taku!" Said a fangirl.

"Show us your tears of time!"

"Show us your tears of time!" Two more random fangirl's said.

"Good luck, Mirai." Satomi wished Mirai.

"Miss Mirai, i'm counting on you." Spoke the manger to a nervous Mirai.

Will Miss Mirai be alright? Ask Fumina.

"Her 00 Valkyrie that Senpai made is a near perfect Gunpla, that has higher performance than the others. but..."

"Please set you Gunpla." The machine told.

"We don't know the performance of that's guy Gunpla, the Turn A or his skill's." Yumma told them.

"Battle Start."

"Mirai Kamiki, Gundam 00 Valkyrie, here i go!" Mirai's Gundam was a oo quanta custom with metallic pink on the swords blade's, it's body color was a metallic white with grey highlight's.

After a few second's of 00 Valkyrie launching the of Gunpla's pass her and land while shaking fer up, with Taku taking the lead.

"Mirai's Gunpla is-" Stared Taku as he looked back but was surprise as the 00 quickly surpass all the other's.

"Wh-What?" He questioned as 00 even surpass him.

"Miss Miria control is better then a few day's ago." Fumina said.

"Sekai and I did some special training last night." Naruto told the two.

"see? I said my sister is awesome."

"I have to hurry." Mirai told her self as her Gunpla keep gaining the lead on the other competitor's.

"Mirai's gunpla is in the front." "That's good. Keep it like that." said Satomi and Mirai's manager.

"I won't let you go further!" Taku told her/

"Hey, audience!'

Out of nowhere a rocket exploded right behind 00 Valkyrie as the shock wave force it forward.

"What? Ask Mirai as more explosion keep going off, she keep going while deploying the GN sword bits.

"They're attacking her?"

"It can't be. It's a race."

"They're attacking her?"

"It can't be. It's a race."

"Mr. Taku, if i beat that Gunpla..."

"Mr. Taku, if i beat that Gunpla..."Ask four of the model as they keep on attacking Mirai, but half of 00 sword bits made a GN shield as the other half where shooting back and getting small hits on them.

"I'll go on a date with you, whenever you want." Said Taku charming as the girl's squealed.

As the gun fire keep coming some of the sword's bit's got eliminated, there was a rocket explosion right behind her and the shockwave cause 00 Valkyrie to go over the cliff and into the lake.

"mirai!"

"mirai!"

"Big sis!" Said a worried Sekai.

"No! This is fine!" Yumma told him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sekai to him.

"What Yumma mean's Sekai is that the GN drive's Gundam's by Celestial Being are made for all use of environment type's of Arm Intervention's ." Naruto Explained for him. Moreover, cutting across the lake, it can drastically shorten the course. the other Gunpla can't catch up to it anymore." Naruto told Sekai and the other's.

After a few second's the 00 Valkyrie started moving swiftly in the water leaving a pink GN particles trail behind it. The other machines are falling behind the 00 more each second that passes by before there was a splash on the lake.

"Hey, what's that a splash?" Ask Sekai.

"That's...! It's using the shield as a surfboard." Spoke Fumina.

It was Taku's Gunpla riding on the lake. "I told you. Gunpla building is my specialty!" He said.

The Valkyrie was nearing the inland in the middle of the lake."It's about time to go up onto the sandbank." The 00 walked a few yard's on land before the warning system when't off. It was the TurnA with a beam saber in it's right hand swing down on her. Thinking fast Raising the GN sword up to intercept the beam weapon just in time causing spark's to fly around the two.

"H-How!?" Question Mirai.

"I'll tell you the detail when we go on are date." Taku told her.

"Why are you attacking me? Isn't this a race?"

"Attacking is a strategy for winning." He told her as the TurnA kick the 00 away from the deadlock of the swords, he raise his blaster up to shoot the 00 and getting some critical hit's on the GN shield causing Mirai to drop it from the backpack before the shield exploded, but Mirai was not fast enough and the explosion damage the 00.

"it's that all you got Mirai?" He ask.

"No! I'm just starting!" Mirai replied, as the kneeling Valkyrie was struggling to get back up.

"00 Valkyrie. The Gunpla Naruto-kun made just for me for to win the show is damage." Thought sadly as she cried a tear down her check when she remember's what Naruto told her the special system that the Valkyrie had but not to use it unless she was out of option's.

"I got not choice but to use it." Mirai told her self.

"No time to be sentimental. I won't get careless even if your down!" Taku said as he jumped toward's the 00 with both beam saber's in hand to end it.

"Trans-Am!" Mirai shouted out. As the TurnA when't to swing it's beam saber's down, but was punch back hard as it landed yard's away.

"Wh-What happened?" Question a stunned Taku.

"That's?" Yumma asked.

"It can't be happening." said Fumina.

"It is happening!"

"fight on Hime. Show the world your power." Naruto told her.

When the dust settles down it showed the 00 Valkyrie glowing pink in the Jigen Haoh school stance.

"I can fell it from your fist. Your evil feeling's. I can your mean spirit!"

"Romance is just fodder for my art! after all, i'm a celebrity." He told her as the TurnA was charging toward's Valkyrie, when TurnA was in range it's beam saber's when't to cut it in half but all he cut though was a after image that turn into GN Particles.

"Where!?" Asked Taku as he was looking around.

GN Particles appeared in front of the TurnA as it was still looking for her, reforming the 00 Valkyrie as it went striking with a palm thrust to the chest knocking it back a few feet.

Mirai as her eye's close getting ready to end the showdown while 00 Valkyrie was standing in a fighting stance.

Oping her eye's she said "Jinen Haoh School! Soten Guren-Ken!" As the 00 dash forward's with wind spiraling around the right hand, when in striking distance the Valkyrie disappeared in a burst of speed before hitting TurnA with a uppercut to the crotch.

Taku turn white holding is ball's as to all of the male in the audience follow his lead.

"Serves him right." Said a laughing Tsunade.

"Ro...Ro..." He was trying to say while his Gunpla breaking. "Rock 'n' roll!" Taku finally said as the TurnA was destroyed in a flash of light.

"Th-that technique..."

"Th-that technique..."

Both Yumma and Fumina said in disbelief.

"Yeah. When she was younger, my sister took lessons, too. The Jinen Haoh School!

"Head straight for the goal, Hime!" Naruto said from the audience.

Mirai looking over the battle field sadly before gathering nerves. "Please, 00 Valkyrie!" As she sped off to the finished lined over the lake.

"The goal is on the other side." Said Yumma

"Then the winner is..."

"Miss Mirai." Her friend and manger told each other.

As the 00 Valkyrie coming on the last feet to the finish line, just as the Trans-Am reach it's time limit Mirai didn't see the rock and trip over it. Just as the 00 was falling a Gunpal came racing by and winning the Gunpla Rally as Mirai come folling in second place.

"Goal!" announced Tsunade as the look of disbelief was on Mirai friend and manager.

"The winner is the hot mama, Ms. Karin from DR Production!" Tsunade told the crowded as the TV monitor showed Karin waving to them.

"N-No..."

"N-No..." Sekai, Fumina, and Yumma said.

"great job, Mirai you did well." Naruto thought to him self.

"That's end's today's show thank's for coming and to the model's competing. Now Jiraiya I know your out there Naruto sold you out. I'll made it painless if you show yourself right no." Tsunade told him from the stage.

"You'll never take me alive Hime." Jiraiya told her as he ran away.

* * *

Later that night we see Naruto and Mirai talking on as there where fireworks going off over head. Naruto was wearing a orange and black flame kimono, while Mirai had on a purple one.

"Sorry you weren't able to win today Hime." Naruto said to her.

"No, i guess this was the right result. Ms. Karin, the winner, was simply doing the race. That wasn't true of me. But that's because... No matter what the reason, evil feelings give others an opening. That's what Jinen Haoh School teaches." Mirai explained to Naruto.

"Sound's nice, I'll bear that in mind." Naruto replied.

"It's been so stressful today, i'm hungry now."

"Mirai, do you want go to dinner just the two of us? My treat." Naruto asked her.

"I would lonve to Naruto-Kun!" Mirai said excitedly.

"Your treat senpai?" Sekai aked.

"Sekai you baka can't you see Naruto asked your sister in a date." Fumina told him.

"HOHOHO, look's like my grandson has a looker for a girlfriend and she's a model I can't be more pround of you!" Jiraiya told him as he rapped his arm around Naruto neck in a hug.

"Dammit Ero-jiji I'm not in the mood for your crap right now." Naruto told him while breaking free of the hug.

"Why haven't Baa-chan kill you yet?" He asked.

"Tsuhime love's me too mush to kill me brat."

"Don't delude your self perv." Tsunade told Jiraiya as she came walking up from behind.

"You hurt me Hime." He told he.

"Great then." Tsunade told a depress Jiraiya.

"Come on let's go ear just us girl's payed by those two." Tsunade told Mirai and Fimina as she pointed to Naruto and Jiraiya.

"What?"

"What?" The two asked.

"Come on Baa-chan Mirai and I where about to go on a date." Naruto try to convince her.

"To bad, Plus I want to get teach your girlfriend how to control an idiot." She said to her grandson.

"Wh-What?"

You head me, now come along girls let's go drink some sake." Tusnade told the two as she walked to the hotel.

"I'm under age." Fumina try to tell her.

"Me too." Mirai also added.

"Nonsense your never to young to have sake." Tsunade told the two as she drag them behind her.

As the girls walk off Naruto and the other's where stunned standing there.

"Should we go after them?" asked Sekai.

"I don't know." Yuuma told him.

"What do you the old man?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"Let them go, we go out in are alone."

"With what money?" Naruto ask.

"What do you mean senpai?" Question Sekai.

"The old hag took my wallet. So do you got cash on you?" Asked to the three of them.

"No."

"No." Sekai and Yumma replied back.

"Thought so, what about you jiji?

"I got my wallet right here." Told Jiraiya as his hand went into the Kimono but it was not there.

"Tsunade must have took it earlier today."

"So now what?" Sekai asked the group.

"Hime wait up i'm sorry for not calling you." Jiraiya called out to he as he ran to her.

Naruto, Sekai and Yuuma looked at each other before running after them too.

"Hey wait up for us." Naruto said.

As the four of them race to the hotel the fireworks keep going over head.


End file.
